


Always

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega John, Omega Verse, Protective Mycroft, Protective Sherlock, Rape/Non-con References, Romance, shoot outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 68,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was an army Doctor, he and other Omegas are captured and taken to a secret base for experimenting. There are other Omegas also held prisoner.  Once the Alpha with gray eyes and a confident strut takes the case all chaos breaks loose. Sherlock has never felt the urge to bond with an Omega, he loathes their weak and needy nature. Until he meets John Watson an omega with a stubborn streak and a delicious scent. All he wants to do is protect this interesting creature and he can't figure out why. He's addicted to John and wont stop until he marks him, keeps him from prying eyes and other unbonded Alphas. John isn't one who can be convinced to bond, but Sherlock is determined even if his brother frowns on such a relationship. Unfortunately John has attracted another Alpha's attention. A cruel Sebastian Moran who will stop at nothing to break John and force a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voulunteers

**Author's Note:**

> alright be patient with me. Here's a stab at the omegaverse I just had to try my hand. Enjoy. This isn't beta'd just yet. I will have someone looking over it as I go. Please TAKE NOTE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK THIS IS NOT BETA'd. Don't be so surprised by errors. It happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desert.

**CHAPTER 1. VOLUNTEERS**

 

The battle had gone poorly and the able-bodied troops headed out, the medical corps was ordered to stay behind and see to the wounded. Thirteen members of medical staff all Omegas, for the usual antiquated reasoning. 

It was simple really, the Alpha managed army didn’t allow the weaker sex to do anything but cook or play nurse maid.

 These injured Alphas had no one else, and John was a friend to a few, despite his gender. Prejudices aside, these Alphas, even if they believed it or not, they were his responsibility.

So when the small medical base was attacked, the medical corps stood their ground. They took up arms that had been denied them.

Only the higher-ranking Omega officers were allowed to carry a weapon and it was a small hand gun, a Browning. Still the medical corps tried to hold their own with the borrowed weapons of the fallen.

John and the twelve other  Omegas fought hard but being out gunned they were overcome easily, and surrounded. Then once the bullets stopped a man’s voice broke the silence using a bullhorn.

“Just give us the Omegas and the rest of you can live. We know there are thirteen of the filthy little creatures. If we don’t have all of them then we’ll start killing after torturing the wounded. I do understand some of them may have had the misfortune of being killed by bullets. So, I want the dead bodies of the Omegas as well. No tricks now, come along.”

The voice had sent a chill to John’s very soul. Some of the walking wounded turned on the medical team almost immediately. Another group of Alphas protested, but in the end John knew there was no other way.

“Doctor Watson!” Staff Sergeant Stamford held his arm, “Captain.” He amended. “This is insanity. You cant-“

“We don’t have a choice.”  Captain Watson gently worked to pry, the fingers that caught his arm. There it was the protective Alpha instincts; John had to give a sad smile. This was his choice, he could do this for his friends, a handful of protective Alphas were trying to close in to keep the Omegas safe.

“You can’t!” Another one of Alpha soldiers yelled. “We’ll stand and fight.” The good Doctor felt a twinge of pride, the medical team was made up of Omegas they were at least valued in the eyes of some soldiers under their care.

With calm and cool control, the army Doctor gave instructions to the walking wounded. He wrote down his directions as well as went over the necessary care; choosing the ones capable tending to the  more seriously  injured.

 He wanted to be sure, had to be sure everyone was taken care of, after the medical team left.

The man on the bullhorn shouted impatiently. "I'm waiting! You have five more minutes before we go in and get you!"

He waited as the others said their goodbyes, at least two of the seven surviving Omegas had a bondmate here.

John was grateful that those Alphas were sedated or this could be more difficult. Bonded Alphas were highly protective of what was theirs. Bonded Omegas were equally territorial, this is the reason the two bonded Omegas volunteered right away. Their instinct to protect their mates was stronger than the impulse to not part from their other halves.

“Let them go! What’s their lives to ours!? They are only Omegas.” someone had shouted, John had mended the man’s shoulder earlier in the week. Ungrateful prick, but that was the attitude of most Alphas civilian and soldier alike.

What were seven Omega lives to even one Alpha’s?

The Doctor called his medical team together, it had to be a unanimous vote, he couldn’t order anybody. In the end all seven of them agreed, the other six were dead from the battle.

John took his trusty browning and handed it to his friend. “Stamford. Hold on to this for me?” He crouched down near Mike’s cot, adjusting the bandages around his friend’s arm.

“John.” The older Alpha cringed trying to sit up in the cot. “Don’t do this.”

“Stay down Mike.” John pushed his friend back down gently, “I have to. It’s my choice. I want you to know you’ve been a good friend. You and Bill were my only Alpha friends. Tell Murry I guess he doesn’t have to pay me back that ten quid he owes. He’s a bad poker player, keep an eye on him.” 

John stood and left his wounded friend in the care of a Beta Private Jones. “Change that bandage in another hour, keep the wound clean. A fever, redness around the bandaged area, foul smell or discoloration is a sign of infection. Give him antibiotics if this happens, they are in the small medical tent. Clearly labeled, just one bag should do. Understood?"

 “Yes sir. Captain.” The young man saluted, something very uncommon, even though Omegas could hold rank, it might as well mean nothing. They never made it higher than Captain and Betas and Alphas weren’t required to salute them. “It’s been an honor knowing you.”

“Likewise.” John returned the gesture ignoring the catch in his voice.

The seven stepped out beyond the stone barriers they’d put up around the camp. John lead his team towards the cargo trucks parked just a few meters away, he could see the armed soldiers.

The desert air was suffocating even more than usual. John felt his skin tighten in response to the blazing sun. The weight of the stretchers they carried the dead on, seemed almost heavier with every step.

The blond Doctor cringed at the thought of their fallen brothers in arms handed into enemy hands. They would have wanted the others to live, of this John was sure. Somehow just handing them over to be dissected or left out for the elements seemed beyond disrespectful, no matter the reason.

 The medical corps reached the trucks, several men in black uniforms and heavy AK’s surrounded them. The tall Alpha with the bullhorn smiled like a kid in a sweets shop.

He then thrust his Bullhorn to one of his mercenaries to hold, and approached the group. He demanded that the Omegas get into a line and stand at attention. The dead were collected and counted, a man with a clipboard checked off names as if they had already had a list.

The blond Alpha, the leader had military cropped hair, and gold eyes, gold like a lion’s.  Standing at a towering six foot, the man was definitely an Alpha, his dominance rolled off of him in waves.

The Captain held his breath wishing to keep his wits. He would not give into biology, he refused to be submissive and cower.

 He could feel the other Omegas in his group tense, he tried to keep calm for them. Omegas were sensitive to shifts in moods, he tried to emit his own composed reassurance. It worked because the tension of those beside him seemed to lessen.

 “Alright when you hear your name I want you to step forward, let’s do this quick.” The man with a hardened face, looked directly at John, sizing him up as if he were nothing more than livestock. John met his gold eyes with a hardened glare of his own. A direct challenge, Alphas found it disrespectful to be looked in the eye without permission. John couldn’t give a damn, he believed respect was given when it was due.

 “You Captain-“ The man cupped John’s chin with his calloused hands. “You are going to be fun.” John pulled away taking a swing at the taller man, he connected with a hard jaw, surprising the blond with the lion’s eyes.

This earned the Doctor a quick and efficient strike to the abdomen, from one of the armed mercenaries. The leader touched his lip and licked the blood from his fingers. “Yes. I think, I’ll have fun breaking you.” He smiled but there was no humor in it, more like a promise of cruelty.

Sergeant Sawyer helped John to his feet; he coughed, and tried to ease his breathing. He refused to look weak in front of the enemy.

“Barnes, Hill, Danes, and Morris.”  The Alpha growled the names out like they had a foul taste to them.

The four called stepped forward, John caught Jessica Hill’s quick glance back at those not called.

The captain observed the three in his group remaining. The four that were called, John knew one thing they had in common other than gender. They were all bonded, John felt his stomach knot. The army didn’t allow bonded Omega to join normally, but the medical corps was in such a need for trained medical staff that they made exceptions. All bonded Omegas had to have their Alpha’s permission in the form of a signed waiver.

 The three called forward, to John’s distress were young, each had a bondmate serving in the military. In fact Barnes and Morris both had a bondmate in camp. Hill and Danes’ bondmates were stationed somewhere closer to the front lines.

“Very good.” The tall blond Alpha smiled, he then took out his pistol and shot the bonded Omegas in the head. It was so sudden and cold, John nearly fell to his knees in despair.

“You bastard!” He growled feeling a piece of himself severed, and draining like the blood from those four. John knew somewhere the four’s bondmates were falling to their knees, dizzy with the sudden loss.

Enraged John rushed forward to attack, not caring what happened to him, he wanted blood. He wanted revenge.

“Leave em, let the sun and the sand have them.” The leader shouted, several strong hands caught the feisty little Omega with a Captain's rank. The remaining survivors were bound, and gagged. John wondered who these rogues were, they weren’t Afghani some had British accents. He didn’t feel the hit to the back of his head, he just remembered the lights going out in the desert.


	2. WHERE THE OCEAN MEETS THE SKY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Sherlock.

**CHAPTER 2. Where the Ocean meets the Sky**

Too weak to lift his head, John just raised his eyebrows watching his attacker's movements.

 “You thought that stunt you pulled weeks ago would bring help?” Sebastian crouched down running a calloused thumb over the curve of John’s blood stained temple. “You would have been a beautiful Alpha, with such a temperament.” The Colonel was moving away, John maintain his defiant glare even after the monster blurred out of his vision. 

 “But all Omegas are meant to be broken in,” the Colonel was speaking from somewhere to the left of John, leaving the Doctor, beaten and vulnerable. The smaller Captain was on his back breathless; the voice ignored any sign of his distress. “ to adhere to their masters. Just wait your heat will come and then you’ll be mine. Completely.” The Colonel was straddling the Omega, whispering into the younger soldier's ear. John gritted his teeth waiting some kind of blow to his abdomen or another slash with the knife to the chest.  Instead the taller blond gently lifted the bruised body of the Captain and laid the soldier down on the dirty cot in the corner.

“I like it when you fight Watson.” The Colonel ran his scared knuckles over John’s swollen cheek. “Anyone else would have given in. But not you. It’s a shame you were an Omega. A shame for you, but for me-for me it’s heaven. You wait, when your heat hits. Oh how these sessions will feel so much better for you. Then I’ll own you completely. Hell you are already mine, you just don’t know it. “

John held his breath as the psychotic bastard leaned over and placed a slow kiss on an unyielding mouth. Moran ignored the fact John was unresponsive. “ Sorry about the mess I left there on your shirt. We army boys are so untidy sometimes. I’ll be back, maybe with a bath to clean you up.” With that the taller man nipped John's lower lip playfully, standing to leave the army Doctor in the dimly lit room.

John could hear the Alpha’s words in his head once more. _A bath?_

Remembering one of the more recent baths, the monster held John’s head under water while he rutted against him.

John examined his once white t-shirt now forever stained red and pink. The newer marks were seeping through soaking his shirt.  This never bothered him, however the cum stains dried to the small of his back and the side of his fatigues along with the bite marks, turned his stomach.

 This always caused John to gulp down the bile threatening to overcome him. John didn't have to check, to know he was bleeding again, that twisted fuck Moran didn't believe in lube. The small of his back ached, and his bruised thighs complained from the rough treatment. John wished for ice, something cold perhaps a cold dip into the ocean to ease the fire of his muscles. He would welcome that if it weren't for the pain of his cuts.

That bastard Colonel Moran kept biting him, biting and sucking, all in a futile hope to bring on John's heat. Just thinking of it; the stench of Moran was on him, seeping in and when John's heat would hit Moran would be in him soaked into his pores. That was the straw to break the camels back, the army Doctor couldn't hold the pending sickness, as he threw up what little water and cum he’d been forced to take.

This made the after taste from puking worse, holding a hand to his undone pants he crawled away from the cot that reeked of Moran, or Master as the bastard was demanding John refer to his rapist as.

The Omega soldier never spoke during these sessions; he wouldn’t speak, and refused to be broken. It was true one thing, his heat would eventually come and he would be truly helpless.

 

**~0~**

“Doctor John?” a frantic young voice was hovering close to John's ear. He must have fallen asleep on the floor, he was very much aware or the aches throughout his body.

 “Doctor Captain John!” more urgent. “Brody! He wont wake up, I think this- it's bad this time. " John forced his tired eyes open, biology overrides everything. In this case the need to protect the young.

"Shush now with all that." John groaned sitting up slowly, his body shivering slightly, the water from his _bath_ earlier still dampening his hair and pants in places. The young female Omega started to sob heavily, her blue eyes flooding. The brown haired child crawled into the older Omega's lap, nuzzling into John's sore neck. Her sweet powdered scent coating him and unknowingly covering up the other harsher stink of the Colonel.

John heard it a loud bang and a pop, the floor beneath them trembling like a battle.

"Whats?" he tightened his arms around the small girl.

The sounds outside of rumbling and guns made Brody nervous, he slid onto the floor avoiding the dried blood stains. He needed to be near the older Omega, seeking safety and comfort.

They were also on a rescue mission, "Doctor please we should go." Brody tried not to think of the bruises and the fact that someone had washed the Captain's face clean or something more sinister. The tub in the corner could have been hauled in for other things.

“What the hell? How did you two get in here-if if he-”

“No. Something’s gone wrong, there are men in the halls and guns are being shot.” Brody was pulling the soldier up. He winced the man’s torso was riddled with open gashes, not deep enough for stitches or maybe some could be, and horrible purple splotches colored a trail down the Doctor’s bruises neck.

“He tried to bond with you? Twisted bastard.” Brody growled pushing his glasses up his nose. John didn’t say anything when Brody had helped him stand the younger man had discretely adjusted the Doctor’s pants, they still were sliding downward due to weight loss associated with malnutrition.

The younger Omega Mya clung to the Doctor’s bruised hand. He pushed both younger Omegas behind him and looked out into the dim corridor. Several of the Colonel’s men were dead and bleeding in the hall.

“Looks like one hell of a distraction. The others?” John turned to Brody.

“The locks on our doors came open and the others just all ran and we ran into this mess.” Brody frowned worriedly.

“It wasn’t exactly smart to go into that, but I’m sure they are fine. You two should have hit the road like the others.”

“We couldn’t leave you!” Mya stomped her foot, her green eyes narrowed, the five year old crossed her tiny bruised arms over her gray tattered prison dress.

“She’s right Doctor you wouldn’t leave any of us. Besides you stayed behind once to help the first group get free.”

John shook his head, unfortunately that group was replaced by another shipment. More civilians and no military personal, his captors weren’t going to make the same mistake a second time.

“Well let’s get out of here.” John kept the two kids behind him and they crept down the near empty corridor.

 

**~0~**

“Sherlock Holmes, such an honor should I salute or bow?” Colonel Moran kept his thumbs hooked to his pockets sizing the dark haired Alpha up. He was a thin, fragile almost, and a real posh looking cop. Seb hated cops. This one wore a dark coat with the collar up perhaps to give him the appearance of eccentric high society. This cop had Trust Fund written all over him. That and he’d be easy to break, the colonel could take just one hand and squeeze, shattering the perfect porcelain of those beautifully sharp cheekbones. 

 “You weren’t exactly hard to find. Idiots like you usually aren’t.” The man sniffed looking around bored.

“Do you know who my boss is?” The Colonel growled.

“Don’t care.” A heavy sigh. "Next annoying question please."

“You pompous bastard. James Moriarty is someone everyone should care to know about.”

“Huh, haven’t heard of him.” Sherlock shrugged, should he know this name? Just in case Sherlock filed it away in his mind palace for further exploration. “I’m actually here looking for something that doesn’t belong to you. And then my brother, forgive me, he tends to be a little bit of a control freak. A heavy handed one, so when I told him I was investigating your fine establishment due to a case, he wanted to help. This means he wanted to take over, so I apologize for the use of explosives and high powered weaponry. To be fair your people weren’t that inviting.”

 “We have our permits.” Sebastian couldn't help but reply.

“Yes, except it’s not lab rats, monkeys or bunnies you have. But Omegas. Requires an entirely different kind of permit all together.”

“Same thing.”  The Colonel replied mirroring Sherlock’s bored tone. Sherlock looked over the man in the white blood stained t-shirt, he’d been recently water boarding someone. It was a disciplinary measure, due to the state of his belt, a more personal kind of punishment. 

 “Just save me some trouble and tell me, I’ll even ask nicely. Where is Captain John Watson?” The Colonel’s body posture changed, the observant detective caught it right away.

 “Why this fuss over an Omega?  I bet it’s not even the army looking for the bastard. Probably some old housekeeper or neighbor?” There was a coldness a savageness to this statement slash question. Sherlock could see the man was deranged, angry at the idea someone cared and didn’t care all at once.

“I was hired by two men in his unit-“

“Ah, right. Bitch.” The Colonel wasn’t paying attention to Sherlock now, his hands were clenching, “Who?” he growled “Who were they? Unbound Alphas, but who?” Sherlock didn’t reply instead he watched the way the male Alpha started to exhibit signs of a territorial possessiveness usually shown in the bonded.

 The blood on the Colonel’s shirt, the raw scars of the knuckles, the shifting of weight, the tightening and the uncurling fists. Conclusion, John was here, near by perhaps the next room. This agitation was proof, Moran wanted to bond with the poor Omega, from the looks of it the young Captain had yet to submit.

**~0~**

John held Mya up, it was a lot colder outside but wind felt beautiful on his bruised skin. Had it really only been a month, a month of hell. The grounds were set near a forest the fences were high and electric, it was just chaos.

“What the hell are you doing out of your cages?” Stepping into their path one of their tormenters was holding his tranquilizer gun on the three. John handed Mya to Brody and with the distraction of some kind of explosion to the left he tackled the bigger Alpha. Without hesitation he snapped the thugs neck, taking the gun and ignoring the tranquilizer. Brody had looked away covering little Mya’s eyes who was now clinging to Brody whimpering.

They moved away from the compound, ignored by men in military combat gear now taking crates from the trucks and subduing Moran's men. Where was the Colonel? John couldn't let him get away, not now.

“Look, Brody, Myra go over to that truck tell them your names and the men will get you home to your family.”

“No! Don’t’ go looking for him, come with us.” Brody held to the Doctor’s arm. John shook his head.

“I cant let that monster live. Think of the others he tortured, how he took such joy in our pain. Remember Cory, and no one could do anything.”  
”Yes. And you took Cory’s place. Don’t do this.” Brody held tight, John embraced the boy.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll find you two again.” And he was gone, Brody and Mya crying after him, a kind government agent lead them away from the chaos of smoke that burned their eyes. They were brought to a truck where some of the others were huddled together. A blanket and water thrust into their hands the two Omegas only crowded closer to the others, seeking reassurance in their nearness.

  **~0~**

John stood unnoticed hidden behind wooden crates, the Colonel was sneering down at a thin man in a suit, John winced from the ferocity of it. This man must be with the government agents. Moran hated government _dogs,_ as the madman refereed to them.

 On top of all that, this agent looked bored, as if he had better things to do then be on the kicking end of a giants military boot.  John checked the bullets in the handgun he'd acquired; he could easily take a shot on Moran now. 

“Kill him. I don’t have the time.” Moran ordered one of his men pointing at the downed Agent. Then the Colonel was disappearing, the bastard he was not getting away.  John ducked lower he was going to follow Moran, and then kill him. He hesitated, there were two gun men ready to kill an innocent Agent.

John sighed his options were this; he could shoot the look out but that would give the idiot with the gun time to do his job. If he shot the one holding a weapon to the unknown alpha then the second would shoot John first before turning to finish the innocent Alpha. This was better, he could at least give the stranger a fighting chance.

Nagging at the back of his mind as he made his choice, was the fact that he could just go after the twisted Colonel and rid the world of a black evil. However he couldn’t let an innocent man die. Without hesitation John made the decision, besides it could be the last act of defiance.

  **~0~**

 The younger Holmes, really didn’t expect to be saved by the one person he had come here to save. _Interesting._

His savior was practiced and a skilled marksmen, taking out the immediate threat. Not wanting to be dull or useless Sherlock kicked the other goon in hopes of knocking his aim off and not too soon after that simpleton collapsed with a bullet straight to the head. _Impressive, indeed._

 To Sherlock’s further astonish the beaten and bruised Omega (his mark) was helping him sit up, checking for any injuries. Blue eyes, in the midst of the smoke and gunfire, blue eyes like a sky after the rain. Sherlock wasn’t one for being touched, he found it repugnant and when uninvited usually ended up with the offender coming away with an ear full.

Except this Omega, was running sure hands over his arms. They moved over his chest and down his ribs in a clinical way, Sherlock felt drawn to those unguarded, openly concerned eyes.

 “Any nausea or dizziness?” And then the blue sky connected with the gray chaos of the ocean.


	3. POSSESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moran and Sherlock fight over territory.

Chapter 3. Possession

The Captain wasn’t aware that eyes could be so gray, a powdered silver that mixed like fog on a calm ocean. He forgot entirely what he had asked, and if there had been a reply he forgot that too. Something electric tingled beneath the skin his own hand came in contact with. Warm and then that scent, it promised and reassured. John unknowingly drew closer, despite everything going on around them, even Moran had been forgotten.

“Anything broken Doctor?” The silky baritone queried, never removing his eyes, John felt it hard to breathe or concentrate, even a simple head nod was impossible. Not wishing to break whatever connection this was, again the scent of tobacco, coffee and a heavy spice that settle around John’s shoulders and invaded his nostrils.

“Possibly fractured ribs.” John kept the sigh from his voice. What the hell was wrong with him, had he been hit hard over the head? He needed to snap out of whatever this was.

“Not me.” The honeyed baritone frowned “You.” Those warm hands were on his face, cupping John’s chin slightly. Long slender fingers probed and crept down John’s sides. “Take off your shirt.” The voice hummed in the Omegas ears. Heart pounding, and breathless John moved instantly to obey. Then the ache of stiff shoulders and newly closed wounds protesting, snapped him out of this daze. That pain brought him back to reality. There it was, John understood it right away, how could he be so dense?

“Alpha? You’re an Alpha?” feeling sick. Not another one, just one more to try and break him, he broke eye contact, needed to escape. This could be a twisted trick of the Colonel’s. John wasn’t going back he wouldn’t play. He scrambled backwards, searching for his weapon.

An idiot’s mistake he’d laid it down, the stranger in the dark suit was on his feet, a strong hand cupping the confused soldier under his shoulder.

“Never mind it. Let’s go. My brother’s men have already secured the left side of the property, Moran is long gone. “

John pulled free “I’ll look for myself.” It was defiant. _Open defiance. Fascinating._

“Don’t be an idiot John. He’s made sure he was securely in a private helicopter while you killed his two lackeys. He won’t get far. My brother and his men will-“ Sherlock was straightening his suit, the sleeves were absolutely ruined.  
“How can you be so sure? Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?” The Army Doctor was trying to pull his arm free, how he was even standing amazed Sherlock. _Pure adrenaline, nature’s rocket fuel._ _Amazing really._  


“Irrelevant right now. Don’t you think it would be better to have this discussion in a more private setting?” fear sparked in the very depths of those blue eyes and Sherlock couldn’t understand why. He pressed forward “You can have a bath-“ And that was it the shorter Omega paled completely.

Sherlock could read the Omega’s next move, it was to fight or flight. John would have run, Sherlock was sure of it, but one of Mycroft’s men thought Sherlock in danger and instead moved to subdue the weaponless Omega. Panic radiated off of the malnourished and abused soldier.

  
John couldn’t breathe, arms had come from behind. They were squeezing his battered chest, and the strange Alpha in front of him with the strong scent confused and distracted him. That scent seemed to cancel out all others near by, and it kept throwing him off.

How he managed to go undetected in the first place puzzled the struggling Omega. John swore to himself he wasn’t going into the bath. He wasn’t going to be pushed into, forced to lay still, and to swallow.

Soldier instincts kicked in and the Alpha that tried to hold John ended up being rolled over the blond’s back in an Army trained wrestling technique.

The other Alpha, the one spouting smooth delicious lies, in a mess of curls, barely jumped out of the way of the flying body.

Instead of anger flashing across the perfect porcelain face, it was amusement. John could care less he was going to be free, then something sharp hit him hard in his left thigh. Instinct and experience told him he wasn’t shot only drugged, confirming this was a small metal dart protruding from his leg, another struck his shoulder, and everything blurred. The ground rushed up to meet his face, strong arms caught him to slow his decent and the last words John could push from his bruised lips “Don’t touch me.”

The rest of the Doctor’s body felt so heavy and weighed down. Terror sheer terror registered in him immediately, he knew the nearing scent knew it well, even with the stronger one belonging to the gray eyed Alpha holding him. John wanted to scream but all that managed to escape him was a pathetic whimper.

Sherlock held tight to the Omega not wishing his head to come into contact with the hard surface of the ground. Sherlock scanned the area, trying to identify who shot, expecting to see one of his brother’s men.

Instead it was Moran advancing forward despite the losing battle going on all around. He was coming back for what he deemed _his_.

John made a helpless moan, his eyes fearful and wide, almost pleading like a small bird in a lions paw.

The Colonel had started his retreat, when he caught the sweet delicious smell of _**his**_ John. This caused him pause, but it wasn’t until the scent mingled with another, an Alpha, near by and obviously interested.

 Interested in something that wasn’t his to take or keep. John belonged to Moran, Sebastian had spent enough time trying to train his little pet, too much time to give him to anyone. At least not without a fight.

He caught that skinny Alpha Holmes touching _his_ Omega, close too close, then demanding the Omega to remove his shirt. It was enough; Moran dug a tranquilizer gun from one of the many bins of contraband. He took aim, hitting a very shocked John high on the thigh, right where he wished it. The tranq was nothing like a sniper’s rifle but it would do.

Anyway John would be more compliant drugged up, as for the Alpha he would take care of the interfering bastard once and for all.

He fired the tranq at the skinny Holmes missing, an explosion from behind the sniper caused him to flinch, and the dart fell  just inches from it’s mark. Three rounds was all the weapon had, so he charged the younger Alpha. Knowing time was running out, he would have to get John and get on the helicopter, and quickly.

Sherlock turned to see the dart land just beside his thigh, a fraction of an inch over and he’d be on his back like John, helpless. Looking from the approaching danger to the missed shot was a mistake that the sniper capitalized on, swinging the butt of the tranquilizer gun at his head. Sherlock watched stars temporally dance before his eyes.

John’s weight was being pulled from his arms, the sudden cry from the Omega’s lips snapping the tall dark Alpha out of his daze. That cry, pleaded and pulled at the very depth of the usually stoic Alpha. Sherlock didn’t have time to investigate the curious feeling, he had to save John.

“Come on Johnny boy, I wouldn’t leave you behind.” Moran picked John up easily, the younger soldier limply falling into him for support. Moran decided he loved this feeling. It was only right for John to need him and _only_ him.

“No.” John tried to mouth, his mind was screaming. _NO! Not again!_  
“You aren’t getting away from me that easily Johnny my pet.” Moran breathing heavy, taking in the sweet smell of gunpowder, tea and honey. John was warm honey straight from the cone, and his heat was worth the wait.

The sniper made it to his helicopter unaware of the younger Holmes on his heels he was too preoccupied with the beautifully helpless look on John’s bruised face. He made to lift John in, growling at the helping hands of his co-pilot. “Just get us ready to go, I have this.” The Pilots both Betas didn’t try to argue. They returned to their seats, as the boss started to load the Omega in.

Sherlock gripped the gun barrel running up on the sniper and repaid Moran with a hard hit on the back of the head. It was fitting that the consulting detective used the same weapon Moran had. The Colonel caught off guard slumped back, his arms releasing John instantly. Sherlock grabbed for the blond before the soldier could get his senses together.

Mycroft’s men were coming up behind Sherlock, the pilot could see they weren’t going to make it out unless they took of then. Already the other three helicopters made it out, they were the last.

He signaled for the co-pilot to make a grab for the boss, pulling the swaying man back into the helicopter, the co-pilot nodded and the pilot took off before it was too late. The Co-pilot drew a small 9mm and fired down at the dark haired Alpha who’d attacked the boss, unable to get an accurate shot due to the dust and dirt kicked up by the copters blades.

“I’ve got you.” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear, the Omega tried to twist his drugged body, his breathing shallow. “Sssh, calm.” Sherlock held John in his lap, while Mycroft’s men swarmed around trying to shoot the helicopters down. He could feel the blond soldier's feeble struggles and lack of strength. Blue eyes met gray.  
"No." John croaked.  
"You're safe. Sleep." Sherlock ran a hand through the soft blond hair, ignoring the rush of agents circling around picking up stragglers. John could only watch the blades of the helicopter in the distance.

Moran and his threat further and further, John felt an invisible warmth blanket him. Vaguely aware of  being laid on a stretcher, his arms and legs gently secured. Those gray eyes were the last thing the blue sky could see. Then the panicking Doctor felt his body obey the command. "Sleep, Doctor. you're with me." John felt himself falling unwillingly into a drug induced darkness.


	4. OWNERSHIP

**CHAPTER 4. OWNERSHIP**

 Moran lost the test subjects, he could always round up more but what he was truly angry over,  was the fact John was taken from him. Stolen really and by a lesser Alpha, that skinny curly haired Holmes.

 This was not going to be alright, and to top it off, there were other males circling, the ones that hired Holmes in the first place. Why did they care so much, did they think that John would choose them?

Moriarty gave John to Moran, he promised that John would give in after they developed the serum, the synthetic bonding agent. He wound never be able to say no to Moran. It needed to happen and it had to happen before his heat, and before he bonded with another Alpha. James promised that John wouldn’t say no, he would never be able to say no, not like Corey had.

No, John was stronger, and their children would be beautiful golden haired babies with the bluest eyes and fairest complexion. He needed John back, before the lesser males staked their claims, although it wouldn’t be hard to kill one of those idiots and then take back what he worked so hard to make his own.

Moriarty being the genius he was already had a plan in action. One that would allow Moran to walk right up to his John and legally take claim. Afterwards, just as he promised Moran would get the new recruits for James.

The army was full of the unwanted Omegas and the juvenile system was flooded with the little cockroaches. First thing first, he wanted to find his John, once the Doctor was properly broken in, the little Omega could help with the medical side of  research.

**~0~**

Sherlock watched from behind the observation glass. Major Hill had entered looking stoic and solemn, as most military men did. Except this Military man’s bonded lifemate was one of the four that was shot in cold blood out in the desert. Most cases, and the bondmates’ of the other three proving no different, ended with suicide of the surviving bondmate.

 It was Higher in Omegas but not surprising in Alphas. The only one who stood now despite the statistics was Major Benjamin Hill. His Omega had been a medic, Private Jessica Hill.

 The man had pull with the military and when he discovered this operation and then discovered that Captain Watson was indeed alive. The Major volunteered his men and services for the rescue mission and then he wanted to meet the young surviving doctor.

 Now Sherlock watched as the two men had their heads bent in discussion, John’s mannerisms weren’t at all nervous, as they had been when Sherlock had tried to explain. Instead the Major was lifting the young Doctor’s military green hospital top, looked similar to a nurses scrub top. This action put Sherlock on instant alert.

Mycroft watched with rising curiosity, his brother had an inner struggle whenever anyone came within touching distance of the Omega Doctor. Sherlock never showed any kind of interest in any Omegas, mummy had given up completely on grandchildren. Mycroft as the head of the family was a busy man, too busy. He could settle for a handpicked bondmate, one that would produce children, travel social circles and deliver the correct amount of children, but he didn’t wish to be like his father. The older Holmes refused to be a father only interacting with his children on holiday’s or when social edict dictated.

Watching Sherlock’s reactions did give him a spark of hope, perhaps his brother could continue the name. Mycroft wouldn’t have to dirty his hands with it. This Omega wasn’t socially well known, mummy and father wouldn’t be to happy with the choice, but still. Perhaps if Sherlock bonded with it before father or mother could interfere or become aware of the situation.

 Sherlock would be an abysmal father, and even worse bondmate, but-Mycroft thought as he watched the young army doctor place a consoling hand on the Major’s arm _. Perhaps one nurturing parent was enough_. A deep growl from beside Mycroft brought his gray gaze back to the dark haired younger Holmes.

 “Easy brother. You really should get your hormones in check. Perhaps visiting one of those brothels you look down your nose so much on. Maybe I could arrange to have a young Omega female or no I think Male is more your type. Little matter, I can have one delivered to uh-keep you occupied. Possibly relieve some of that tension. You’re experiencing.”

 “I have no urge to take on your filthy idea of entertainment; my only concern is for the already emotionally fragile doctor’s state of mind.” Sherlock hissed.

**_~0~_ **

 “They did this to you?” Major Hill cringed, his fingers lightly tracing the deep incisions that crossed the doctor’s stoat chest. John nodded catching his breath. He hadn’t allowed anyone let alone an Alpha touch him like this, since Moran. He couldn’t say what convinced him to allow the Major this intimate of an intrusion. Perhaps the fact that the Major seemed so vulnerable and lost, wanting answers, any answers to help fuel him in his quest to find Jessica’s killers.

John couldn’t hold back, not for any of his brothers in arms(Sisters) left for dead out in that desert. So he allowed the Major to lean into the small cot John had been calling a bed. Very much aware that their knees were touching, John tried to keep himself from rising panic, luckily the older Alpha had yet to notice.

   
”I’ll find them John. Every last one of those sons of bitches. I will find them and they will pay.” The Major had a cold edge to his voice his palm over John’s now rapidly beating heart and his other resting on John’s knees. John remained stiff not wanting to offend the Major, he tried to think of words that may help the man find peace. John placed a hand over the Major's, squeezing the wrist that rested just above his left nipple.

“Revenge isn't what she would want for you Major Hill. Jessica wasn’t like that. She was-“

”A breath of fresh air in the middle of an inferno. She was life-“ The Major felt his voice break.

John nodded, wishing he had someone that loved him with such a force it would break them when he was gone. John knew he would never have this kind of bondmate, or a bondmate at all. Jessica was very lucky and perhaps the Major would find another to fill the void although no one could take the medics place. It was almost sad they didn’t have any children, he had heard someone say once that children made loss of a bondmate almost bearable.

Having the support of children to surround you and offer their shared love for the lost individual. Having someone to share the burden of pain. John felt his heart breaking for the Major. He recalled Jessica’s worried glance back, even to the end she was more worried for others than herself.

 The Major nodded realizing his palm was over John’s torn and bandaged flesh, and for reasons beyond him he loathed to move. Wanting to feel more of the strong heart that beat beneath. Wishing Jessica had made it, wishing that Jessica was here having this discussion.

“Excuse me.” The Major smiled sadly, pulling away just as the door opened. Causing the young Doctor to flinch from the Major’s non-threatening touch. Major Hill caught how John was on edge almost immediately, and something in him didn’t quite care for it. He moved closer to the Doctor in response, ready to defend the younger unbound Omega.

 “Doctor Watson-“ Sherlock entered the room, very aware of how the younger man was pulling his shirt front down and moving back from the Major, eyes averted.

 “Alright Watson?” The Major curiously looked the younger man’s face over. A hand petting the soft blond strands of John’s hair. The young Doctor nodded, quickly not wishing to cause an incident or any more tension. John couldn’t help how the gray eyed Alpha made him feel as if he’d just been caught doing something inappropriate. He also was exactly comfortable with the familiarity that the Major was taking with him, the interruption was somewhat of a relief.

“Major Hill, I apologize for the disruption but the Doctor has been through quite the ordeal and he does need medical attention.” Sherlock despised how he came off sounding like a jealous boyfriend but it was true. It had been two days and the young Doctor was barely getting his strength back. That and Sherlock knew how Doctor Watson became jumpy in the presence of Alphas.

 “Thank you for visiting Major Hill. I must get back to the remainder of the children as well.” John moved slowly to stand, not wishing to be the only one in the room sitting.

 “Children?” The Major questioned, as if this horror had no end he was updated over the last four children made ready to be integrated into the foster programs. Their identities had to be completely altered and names changed. Not that it was difficult these children came from no where, they had been black market bought and sold to the research facility by over run foster homes. Foster Homes that were now being shut down and those in charge harshly punished. The Doctor’s had yet to find any kind of testing done on these children and group, there had been other secret facilities discovered with less favorable results.

 Those test subjects were irreversibly damaged and put down, but no one knew if that end conclusion.  Well no one but Mycroft Holmes and the Alphas in his circle of politicians, and now Major Benjamin Hill.

Hill watched John read a story to one of the younger Omega's the little one called Mya, he couldn't imagine someone lobotomizing a child for some sick scientific study.

 Major Hill found himself speaking to the youngest Omega Mya and he thought almost immediately of is dear Jessica, the resemblance almost hurt.  Brody was a nervous young lad that kept Mya close, Major Hill thought he was her older brother. 

John wondered back to his own room where he wished to lay down. The day had been physically draining. That and his bandages were in a need of redressing; though the Major had been gentle John could still feel the wounds starting to leak through the white bandages.

**~0~**

 “Are you alright John?” The silver eyed Alpha was kneeling in front of John as the medical staff had come in to change the bandages on his chest. John leaned away from the hand that moved to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” John hated the fact he felt drawn into the clear silver of those eyes and at the same time it frightened him. He didn’t want to be trapped, to be forced under someone’s thumb to be submissive and more.

 He couldn’t read cruelty there in the taller man. However there was something else there, John could see it in the way he demanded obedience and for others to fall in line. John was an army man but he knew the kind of obedience that the Alphas wanted in their Omegas. Hadn’t Moran demonstrated some of that, that cruelty? John’s father had said John was cursed to it, brutality would be his bondmates one tool. John Watson brought it out of any self-respected Alpha, because of John’s natural disobedience.

 Father’s words; _“You make me do this boy because you don’t listen! If you would fall in line! This wouldn’t be so difficult.”_ John caught his breath, the biting fingers of Moran, pushing his head into the cold tub of water. _"Just fall in line Johnny boy. This doesn't have to hurt so much."_

 

“John, you don’t have to be afraid of me.” Sherlock tried explain calmly.

He read distress in the shorter man, but didn’t understand where it came from. Sherlock had heard that Omegas were intuitive in reading the intentions of an Alpha. Why couldn’t John see that he meant no harm? Every time Sherlock neared, the doctor backed off as if ready for some attack.

 “I’m not afraid.” John lied, trying to push the memories of home and Moran out of his mind.

“Very well Doctor Hull will be in to check you over. I will be just outside if you need-“ John frowned his blue eyes meeting the gray, a pink tongue nervously coming out to lick his dried lips. Sherlock expected the man to speak but instead he didn’t, only nodded. Sherlock left the room feeling frustrated, as the old army Doctor Hull with his near balding head entered. Sherlock could see John’s tension once more, and it took everything in him to fight the urge to go back in and take John’s hand to rub his own scent over the injured Omega. Just in case any unbound Alpha caught John’s scent they would too catch Sherlock’s, and know the Omega was good as claimed.

**_~0~_ **

 

 “The Doctor has cleared you. Oh, I almost forgot you do have two more visitors.” Sherlock hadn’t really forgotten he’d hated the thought more of John’s friends were coming to greet him. More friends that were unbound Alphas, this disgusted and fascinated him all at once.

Murry and Stamford entered into John’s room with more than open welcome. Murry even had lifted John up off his feet, causing the smaller man to flinch but he didn’t push away. Sherlock took his leave discreetly, not wishing to be around the strong scents seeping off both males. They were aware of John on a level that Sherlock was not. The younger Holmes felt like a voyeur moving to stand discreetly behind the one sided glass.

 “Ah! You are alive mate! One piece! Here you are. When we saw Sawyer and heard the stories we didn’t have much hope but Stamford wouldn’t let it go and how could I?”  John was on his feet gently taking a deep breath excited and relieved to see two very familiar faces.

 “You-“ John tried to find his words. “You hired someone. To-“

“Yeah. He was the best, came well known. Major Hill gave us most of the funding but when we tried to offer it to the mad detective he declined. Said the case was interesting enough. Have you met him?” Murry asked leaning against the door.

 John only nodded, it was unreal seeing his friends, but now he would be heading back home to his drunk father and drunk sister.

 “I heard they retired you.” Murry frowned.

“Yeah, shite outcome if you ask me. After this whole mess.” Stamford shook his head.

“What will you do?” Murry plopped down next to John on his cot, Stamford was adjusting his hair in the mirror.

“I’ll be going home. Released into the custody of my family.” John sighed, suddenly looking so much younger than his twenty five years.

“What?”

“Why?” both men were confused.

John only shrugged. “It’s protocol-“

“That’s an ancient modus operandi. Surely they don’t expect you to go back to your old man. Not after-” Stamford cleared his throat. “Not after all this time.”

Sherlock frowned demanding a file on the young Doctor and his background. Having gone over his military life and training he felt like an idiot not having gone over the time before. His childhood. He read over the first few pages feeling absolutely sick, this man would be coming to claim the young Doctor in fact was on his way. Sherlock had to think of some way to stop such an exchange.


	5. NIGHTMARES

**CHAPTER 5. Nightmares**

 

John could hear the door opening, knowing Moran was back and by the way his steps took to the wooden boards beneath them, he was sober. John often wished for a drunken Moran, a drunken Moran meant a quick punishment, brutal but quick. A sober Moran meant it would play out longer, even after John fell unconscious. Moran was a sniper, he was patient he could wait for John to awake, or half drown the young Omega in the tub of cold water to bring him around.

 The lack of light caused John to focus on the small amount spilling into the cupboard from the floorboards just outside his tiny space.

 “Oh, pet. You’ve been thinking rotten things all day. I can feel the hatred in your ice blue eyes from behind the cupboard door. I wonder if I should let you out.” Moran loved to tease, and John despite himself would whimper. Hating the cramped area, no food, water or human interaction, most of all despising himself for playing into the little game.

 “Oh, maybe Daddy can let his pet out to play for a bit. If his pet is willing to be good.” John never answered just feigning unconsciousness or near oblivion. Moran would unlock the door and catch John before he fell to the hard wood floor. Calloused hands would smooth John’s bruised and sweaty brow and he would be carried to a hard army cot in the corner.

Once his back hit the cot, John would try to snap out of it. He fought his muscle cramps from long hours of being locked up, he would try to choke out any kind of curses or at least “No”.

 

In spite of dehydration he would attempt to fight, Moran would laugh bringing his larger body over John’s pinning him to the cot. Dry lips searching out and sucking, biting John’s exposed flesh.

“Oh, my Johnny how I love this part. It wouldn’t hurt so much if you would just let go. It could even be fun.” John would fight, his arms held above his head, his pants pulled from him, hands that bit and pinched scratching over his body.

 

Sebastian’s strong arm rolling John over onto his stomach, a pillow placed quickly under the smaller hips. Strong hands holding John in place, teeth biting and scratching down the bruised back. Every once and while as foreplay a hard fist to the kidney’s or fingers twisting and tangling into John’s hair forcing his neck to the left. This enabled the sniper to bite into the delicate flesh just under John’s jaw line.

 “No!” John would swing, rewarded then with a hard hit to the face, sometimes to the abdomen causing him to temporarily gasp for air.

 “Open that pretty mouth for me Johnny. And if you bite me I’ll kill one of those little cockroaches out there Jim has been collecting. Omegas are easy to come by for free. However for every tooth mark you leave on my dick, I’ll put a bullet in a cockroach’s head. Got me?” John would be flipped onto his knees hoping this would be as far as Moran would go. A blow job as disgusting as it could be, Maybe John could be saved the indignity of anal rape.

 “Come on, you know how I like it. Only you do after all.” A hard heated tip would be pressed to John’s lips and he would try to recede into his own mind, only to receive a hard slap.

 “Don’t go anywhere Johnny. I want you to enjoy this as well.” John would take in the engorged erection smelling of sweat and gunpowder. “Oh god!” the sniper would groan holding John’s head still, burying the whole of him into the young Omega’s mouth ramming it in over and over again. “That’s right take it pet! Take all of it, you filthy little cum slut. You like it. Only mine.” John would gag and attempt not to throw up. His hands pushing at Moran’s thighs instinctively trying to come up for air, but the sniper would throw his own head back and face fuck the smaller blond until his cock became tense and the sour seed would be forced down the young Doctor’s abused throat. “Only mine! You are mine.”

 John’s head would be released and he would feel his stomach turn ready to vomit, only to have a hand clamp down over his nose and mouth.

 “No! You keep it! You keep it or I’ll gut one of those little useless roaches. Gut them and let them bleed for days before they die.  You swallow that, all of what I gave you. Can you feel it, it’s a lot, but when your heat comes Johnny. My dick will grow longer and my knot oh god my knot will lock you to me. You’ll see Johnny our children will be beautiful and strong. If you would just let me show you kindness, you just have to be kind in turn.” John would hold his breath attempting to keep the foul load down feeling his stomach revolting at the heavy sick of it.

 

Moran would whisper into to John’s ears, and undress the beaten Omega, pulling John’s fatigues down carefully, forcing him onto the cot, taking his hips. “Wouldn’t you want beautiful blue eyed Alphas? Now if they were Omega by accident we can always sell them to Jim for research or just abort and try again. I can be a good provider. A strong protector. Just let me be your Alpha.” Moran would bite just at the nape of John’s neck causing the Omega pain.

 

“Go to hell. You’re filthy Moran. I would never submit.” John would gasp, causing the sniper to push deeper, tearing at the soft insides of John’s backside. Sebastian was a bastard and loved to use blood as lube during these little sessions.

 

“When your heat comes you’ll be singing a different story. Once we’re bonded-oh god. You’ll be so wet for me Johnny. Imagine how wet you’ll be, wet and warm. And you’ll want nothing but me, no cock but mine. And my knot will lock you to me.“ Moran’s grunts would be hard against John’s ears and it would take everything in him from vomiting.

 

“Even in heat I would never bond with a monster like you!” John had growled bucking his head back cracking the snipers nose. He would always put up a fight, and it would end with Moran giving him a _‘Bath’_. 

 

“Now don’t look at me like I’ve been the bad one Johnny love. You know how it goes. You can’t be talking to your new daddy this way.” John would fight when he saw the tub entered, someone pouring buckets of warm water inside. He would be forced face first into the tub until oxygen deprivation blissfully allowed him to fall into the darkness. Only to awake to the painful intrusion of the larger man grinding into him snapping his limp body forward huffing over the nearly conscious Doctor. Promising more when he could knot.  This would go on for hours or days depending on Moran’s schedule, John thankfully lost consciousness during the harsher beatings so these he encouraged.

 

Except in this nightmare John was being knotted being held down and forced into accepting the growing organ. He could feel the wash of sperm locked into him, his own wet heat crying out for more and more. Knowing the end result would be a child. It was a nightmare John knew it, he could feel the difference but when he was holding a tiny child with gray eyes and not gold he felt as if he should hide him, but Sebastian was pulling him from his arms.

The sniper so proud he was an Alpha, and he wouldn’t give him back. Then again another child, born in the same dingy room with a cot bloodied and soaked by rape. This second child was a girl and John would try to take her to run away the two of them, trying to leave the room to find his son. But another Doctor came in to collar the small still naked infant and mark her as an Omega. John couldn’t find his son. Now his daughter was being sold, fear so much fear and he fought to hide her away, fought to find his son but so many hands where grabbing and he could hear a child crying in the distance of it. So much darkness in this place he couldn’t tell if he were falling or drowning, it felt like both.

 

“Oh Johnny boy you’ve been bad, time for a bath. I didn’t want to take the boy a bath but he wasn’t paying any attention he doesn’t seem to listen either.

 

To John’s horror, he was back in the dingy room, and  could see the gray eyed son standing shivering, his dark curls falling in his face. He could only watch as John was pulled towards the water. Knowing he was next. The stench of Moran everywhere, filling him, emanating from his very pores. 

“Lets show junior what happens when he disobeys-“ It was all a confusion, the room was there, the bathtub a doctor the baby crying somewhere in the distance perhaps the cupboard and his son just standing wide eyed. All John could do was cry out for help, yell for his son to run, pray someone would have mercy and rescue his daughter. This however was a nightmare and no one ever came to wake you from a nightmare, no one ever heard your pleas. John knew this from experience and he tried so desperately to wake himself up.


	6. DREAMS

**Chapter 6. Dreams**

 

Sherlock was pacing the halls trying to work the enigma of John Watson out of his brain. The man wasn’t any of his concern really, but somehow he managed to occupy 85 percent of his thoughts these days. Mycroft did want Sherlock to continue on and help find this Moriarty but Sherlock had no interest. He’d already managed to get Mycroft to agree to watch out for the young Doctor and keep him from anything less than he deserves. He knew his brother would be sure the Doctor would not be placed with his less than satisfactory family. For some odd reason his brother seemed disappointed over Sherlock’s decision not to stay on with the investigation. Nevertheless the younger Holmes refused to play sniffer dog for his brother and his attempt at covering up political scandals. As it turned out John’s unit wasn’t the only to be hit for ‘ _volunteers.’_ Sherlock didn’t feel like taking part in the continued cover up the military would be scrambling to make plausible.

  
That aside, Lestrade had more interesting cases down at the Yard that would prove more stimulating. More stimulating and this Doctor would be out of his mind, and out of sight. Sherlock was a master of his own biology, he had no need for an Omega nor did he want for one. Let Mycroft make the parents happy with a liter of bright-eyed slobbering children.

 

As he was making another pass in the hall he heard the distinctive cry of anguish and without thought he headed for John’s quarters. Had Moran broken in? Was it one of the snipers minions, had the Doctor injured himself in the dark?

 

Sherlock reached the door and without knocking he entered finding the young Doctor tossing and turning.

 

“A nightmare?” The younger Holmes approached the younger man, aware of the aggravated chest bandages; blood was starting to push through. This wasn’t good, that and Sherlock found the pathetic sounds John was making made the Alpha in him wish to find whatever the threat, neutralize it to the extent of ending it’s existence. Just for causing those sounds in his John, or rather John. John was after all far from his.

 

John’s legs were wrapped in his sheets, his head sweaty, he only wore a pair of green army issued pajama bottoms. Sherlock caught a glance of the young Doctor’s well tone albeit bruised torso. Sherlock didn’t understand the sudden urge to caress the trail of blond down, that disappeared just under the perfect naval beneath the army doctor’s pajama trousers.

 

Sherlock wasn’t one for sentiment, he knew nothing of comfort but he found himself moving to sit at the edge of John’s cot, detangling the shorter man’s legs. He spoke gently,

 

“Sssh, you’re safe. You’re all safe here John. No one can get you.” A hand moved to smooth John’s hair back, as if on his own, “You can believe me. I wont let him get you. You are safe here. Nothing will harm you. I wont let them.” Another whimper, and Sherlock pulled the smaller man closer, surprised at how a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and John’s flushed face buried deep into Sherlock’s stomach. Sherlock could see it was working so he continued saying whatever nonsense came to mind.

 

“You can breathe, just breathe. No one will hurt you here. I have you. I will always keep you safe. I would never make you-“

****

**_~0~_ **

 

John found himself holding the young gray eyed son with dark curls, holding him tightly and Moran was gone instead it was the Alpha with the silver eyes and soft words.

 

“I have no training at all in this department but she is quiet distressed. Perhaps she realizes I am her father and has no say in it. I too was greatly disappointment when coming to this realization with my own father. Still as I’ve been told many a time by my more than exasperating older brother, crying will change nothing.”

 

John looked to the young curly haired boy now standing at his side in a library, a fire going, a mischievous grin similar to the taller Alpha’s playing across his face. John could see he was in a blazer and short trousers. The Alpha holding the wailing omega gratefully offered her to John who took her eagerly. No collar around her small neck just a pink dress, and matching bonnet.

 

“She may be upset by her dress. Or that atrocious hat.  Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to be done and cannot be bothered.” John held a now completely content daughter and stood by a shrugging young son.

 

“Da I’m going to finish my homework in the study if you could please have my sister-“ The young son, John smiled to himself his young son was speaking to him, eyes bright, only to be cut off.

 

“Hey! You little shit!” Sebastian returned, and John felt cornered pulling his son back the three looking at the door Sherlock had disappeared through.

 

“Choices Johnny boy, soon. I’ll be coming for you soon and no matter what life you have you wont say no to me.” John sat up with a start, cool hands easing him down, pulling him close, the scent was delicious, welcoming and warm like a cool spring day in the middle of summer. John burrowed his face closer to it, the nightmares were starting to fall away. His breathing easing, coming in calm pants.

 

“That’s it. You’re safe John. You’re safe.” And John hummed in agreement completely unaware of tangling himself up in the long legs of a dark haired consulting detective. “Why can’t I let you go?” A thin toned pale arm had been thrown possessively over John’s sensitive torso.  “I swear he wont have you. I wont let him. Just sleep.” Sherlock watched the creases on the Doctor’s sweaty brow lighten under his easy touch. God he smelled so delicious, and it took everything in him to hold back from bringing his own lips down upon the sleeping blond. Then just as if reading his mind the blond was climbing up Sherlock’s thinner body his face buried into Sherlock’s neck, lips started to move and Sherlock tilted his face to meet the searching soft mouth.

  
At first it was soft, tasting of warmth and honey. Sherlock held his breath afraid this was inappropriate and the Omega would suddenly awaken and regret the situation but instead he hungrily opened his mouth. A warm tongue darted out running over Sherlock’s teeth, the unsure consulting detective allowed entrance. His own tongue twisted and tasted, wanting more, for the first time in his whole thirty years he had to hold himself back.

 

“You smell like Home.” The younger Doctor whispered before nuzzling Sherlock’s neck and falling into a deep undisturbed sleep. Sherlock lay there attempting to dislodge himself wishing to avoid the awkward morning, but the arms that surrounded him and legs that tangled with his were unrelenting. Sherlock felt himself give in with a halfhearted huff, and to his surprise sleep over took him.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Mycroft watched from behind the mirror unnoticed, his brother was in fact allowing the Omega to _‘cuddle’_ for lack of better word. A family would indeed settle his ex drug addict and highly volatile little brother down. Then again after speaking to his colleagues, Moran wanted John Watson and Moran was Moriarty’s right hand. The Government wanted Moriarty at all costs, as well as this unknown research. Some kind of new biological weapon. The only conclusion Mycroft had now was to use the Doctor for bait, and it would complicate things if his brother were to become somewhat involved to the Omega. Best cut it off before it grew to strong, although from this little display he may be too late.

 


	7. Legalities

John was first to wake up with a feeling of complete warmth and security. Something he hadn’t ever known, so it had to be a dream, and the most intoxicating scent was keeping him from moving out of this nice dream into the cruelties of the real world. Then a deep rumble sounded right below his right ear, causing him pause. It was the easy breathing of a very baretoned young man.

 

 Blue eyes flying open following the perfect sharp hairless jaw line, past a pair of cupid’s bow lips, a chiseled cheekbone that would make any sculpture in the Louvre jealous. Dark curls, messy, and right away John knew who it was he was tangled in bed with.

 

Panic hit first then he calmed himself, realizing that the Alpha's hold wasnt at all  unwelcoming. It was a secure but gentle embrace, not to mention the dark haired man was fully clothed. The dark haired detective had rolled up his very expensive purple sleeves, but other than that, he was in his dark trousers and expensive shoes. For some reason this made John giggle, never seeing a man such as this, one from top upper-class fall asleep in his clothing. John’s cheeks burning bright red when he realized how intimately he himself was tangled into those long limbs.

 

Then the silver eyes opened, the ones that all week had been trying to convey open trust, trying to speak to John without John jumping away or ducking out of earshot. Now here those eyes were open and almost unreadable, John didn’t know how to respond. He took in a deep breath of the strong scent that was purely Sherlock’s, John moved his lips over the unsuspecting consulting detective’s mouth. It was a chaste kiss, and he slowly detangled himself wincing at his aching bandages.

 

“I-“ Sherlock was sitting up a hand in his hair. “You were having a nightmare I came in to wake you. And-“ John blushed, a hand to his aching chest, glad the other man couldn’t see his weakness.

 

Just then before more conversation could continue the door of John’s small hospital room shot open.  A woman with her hair in a tight braid entered pushing aside someone clearly standing guard. At her heels was a very gruff looking man, he stood about John’s height a bit more bulky from age but just as stocky and stout. Sherlock knew right away he was Alpha and the small woman, an attorney she held a smug smile on her face running a less than disapproving eye over the tall detective who stood next to a confused John. The Woman was a beta, but her employer the stocky blond was defiantly an Alpha.

 

“I see you haven’t changed in the last ten years!” He growled. Sherlock felt John flinch and knew right away just who the intruder was.

 

“Excuse me Mr. Watson, and I take it this is your attorney-“ Sherlock glared at the woman.

“Oh, yes excuse me. Ms. Riley, Kittie to my friends and would be friends.” Sherlock didn’t accept the hand that was offered.

 

“As I was saying. The Doctor is in need of a moment, to have his wounds readdressed. And this is hardly a place for whatever meeting you have in mind.”

 

“I have no meeting in mind. I’ve come to claim my property. As damaged as he is. I already have a buyer. Kitty has the details. I’m glad you boys called I was in fact going to put a missing persons. But you did the job for me. Seems the little cowards been playing nurse maid in the army, trying to play soldier. Disgraceful.”

                  

“Dad-“John tried to stand but the room was too crowded and the dueling scents were making him nauseous. His father always had that reaction in him, he needed room he need them to leave. Before he could make those words known, Sherlock was pushing the two out the door.

 

“As I said when the Doctor is ready he will meet you in one of the conference rooms.” John didn’t get a chance to thank the silver eyed Alpha, before the door was shut and the shouting in the hall started, continuing down towards no doubt one of the conference halls. John knew his father was there to collect him, he had hoped he would have been well enough to slip out of the facility before having to be left in his father’s custody.

 

He dressed quickly, forgetting his wounds he pulled a white t-shirt one over his dressings, placing a clean pair of fatigues someone had supplied him with, and of course his trusty boots. John knew the facility well enough, he wasn’t going home with his father, he was going to get out first. Make a break for it, perhaps get a hold of Murry or Stamford they would hide him or lend him money until he could pay them back. Couldn’t they? If not, John knew how to do things, to cook, clean, sweep, bartend, he was a doctor. He could maybe get a low level job at one of the clinics. Knowing the stigma of Omegas he’d probably get stuck in the laundry room but he could do it. Anything was better than going home, he couldn’t go home it wasn’t an option.

 

**~0~**

“That little whore in there belongs to me! He ran off at fifteen. Haven’t seen him since. He cost me a contract. Now I have a better one-“ John's father growled.

 

“Contract?” Sherlock frowned, already disliking John’s father.

“Yes, contract. A Mr. Norman Bastains Alpha has offered my client here a large sum for the purchase of one Jonathan H. Watson Omega.” Sherlock glared at the short woman, he was no fool, he turned to his brother for help. Mycroft had been leaning against the far corner completely quiet observing the conversation play out. Like any good chess player he was considering every angle before making his next move.

 

**~0~**

John made it half way off the compound when he was tackled by security they brought him in kicking and screaming. He’d managed to get a few swings in, to Sherlock’s amusement and pride, John had broken one of the MP’s noses and the other would have to have his jaw rewired.

 

“There’s the coward I know-doing what he does best running off.” John flinched trying to pull out of the MP’s hold, but the man learned his lesson and wasn’t letting up on the smaller man.

 

“I’m not going home with you.” John growled. “I wont be sold into contract. And I didn’t run. Harry signed my waiver to join into military training at fifteen. Does it even register to you I’m a doctor? Not some horse to be traded for breeding purposes!”

 

“Shut it! You worthless little bastard! I told your dear mother god rest her soul we should have left you to the Omega homes. She wanted to keep you. This is the thanks I get. Now I’ve been assured Mr. Norman Bastains is quite the gentlemen wants children, your military and doctoring background caught his eye-“

 

Sherlock could see John had stopped listening; he was going to go into full panic attack. That made up name fooled no one, especially not John.

 

“Ms. Riley a word please.” Mycroft growled signaling the Mp’s to release the now pale omega Doctor, and escort the small Beta towards a separate conference room. John almost fell to his knees it was happening they were coming for him but legal now. He would never get away. Strong hands were pulling him into an embrace sitting him in a chair offering him water. Touching his hair, holding a tight arm on his shoulder, the scent of security wasn’t going anywhere it was overpowering that of his own fathers.

 

“You wont be taken John. My brother is the British Government he wont allow it. Won’t allow you to go back to that madman. Neither will I. Do you believe me?” Before John could answer the solicitor returned a smug look on her face, followed by an expressionless Mycroft Holmes.

 

“Just as I thought. Come along Mr. Watson, and John my boy you wont need to bring anything from your former life we’ll take you as you are.” Sherlock was on his feet, but John was refusing to move, his blue eyes pleading with the gray of Sherlock’s.

 

 Mycroft accepted the legal documents refusing to shake Mr. Watson’s hand. The Mp’s were holding Sherlock back but John remained seated, his father shouting abuse.  Sherlock could see even Mycroft cringed at some of the words used, but he made no move to intervene. In fact he had Dr. Hull and another set of Mp’s come in old Doctor Hull administered a sedative into the young Omegas neck. “That’ll keep you calm my boy. Now up you go. What a waste of a good doctor. A shame he was an Omega.” The older artifact grumbled. John’s father took the young Omega firmly by the arm and led him out the door.


	8. "Doctor." "Doctor."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fun chapter wanted to introduce our dear Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short length but i really wanted to get Molly in there, and she made her appearance. Lovely Molly.

**CHAPTER 8. “Doctor.” “Doctor.”**

Sherlock waited for the Mp’s to loosen their holds then he threw himself at his pompous older brother.  He didn’t make it far before the strong security agents caught him up once more.

 

“You didn’t want to be apart of the Moriarty investigation. So your work here is through little brother. I suggest you return to your dear sweet landlady and Scotland Yard.”

 

“You know what you’ve done! That Doctor has been through enough! And you-you’ve thrown him to the wolves! Sebastian Moran will tear him apart! You’re a bastard Mycroft. Just as long as it gets you Moriarty is that it?”

 

“And all of this over a few shared kisses, really brother your scenting was giving me a headache. You really should get out there. There are tons more Omegas to choose from, some mad enough to put up with your eccentricities. What I did with John Watson, well that was a means to an end.  My men will escort you home. Like I said I can give you a number to a very discreet high end brothel.”

 

“I hate you. This is low. Perhaps the lowest. I hope someday brother for your sake you don’t find a possible bondmate only to have another use them for bait!”

 

“If he survives this ordeal I’ll give him back with my blessing.” Mycroft did mean this, it wasnt frivolous bickering. John Watson wasnt such a bad catch and if he proved strong enough to mentally and physically survive this, then he could be Holmes worthy.

“You are a soulless son of a bitch.” Sherlock growled.

“Sentiment brother-sentiment.”

 

**~0~**

Moran wasn’t an idiot he knew he was being followed, knew the Government wasn’t just going to hand John over. However he had a plan b, and at the same time Jim would be so proud of his multitasking. He managed to pick the biologist that Jim wanted. Some young Omega with a nervous smile and fragile disposition. Moran had thought of mounting her but Jim did say _untouched._

 

Now he had his two prizes in the back of the unmarked pastry van. _Pastry now that was ironic, they were definitely treats._

 

“Hello?” a mousy little voice nervously tapped on the unconscious blondes bruised cheek, wincing at the adding color her taps were causing. “Wake up please.” She begged, her eye on the driver, who was humming some idiot tune to the radio. The unconscious blond dressed in the army fatigues and a white t-shirt which on further inspection was starting to show spots of blood.

 

“No. Noooo.” John started to thud his head against the bottom of the van, moaning in disappear. His hands bound behind his back.

 

“SSssh. Please. For god sake don’t draw attention.” The woman in the white lab coat begged, her side braid thrown over her small shoulders.

 

John was on guard he could smell Moran’s stench, but there was this tiny young woman with the brownest eyes, another Omega. She was desperately trying to untie John’s hands.

 

“Please. You’re a soldier cant you get us out of this?” she begged. John tried to squint past the double vision, he was being helpless once more, he wasn’t helpless he wouldn’t be this John Watson. He was a soldier, she was right.

 

**_~0~_ **

****

 “Sir we lost them. He was waiting for us it seems-“ Mycroft didn’t let his subordinate continue.

 

“Excuse me. Mr. Holmes Sir.” A woman holding a black berry paused briefly before going back to the important text. “I took the liberty to place a tracking device in the young Doctor’s boots and trousers.”

 

“And?” Mycroft growled.

“It seems said trousers and one other individual not fitting Moran’s description is now making his way down past the docks.”

“Get someone on it! I want Moran alive! He’ll be perusing! As for you Hilard you're fired, and Ms-“

“Sorry sir, Agent A.”

“Yes. Agent A you will take point and replace Mr. Hilard.”

“Sir she’s an intern!” The sacked employee protested.

 

**_~0~_ **

****

“I don’t know how I ended up in the back of that pastry van. All I remember really is saying no to an offer of employment. Some wealthy Beta with some kind of idea of manufacturing synthetic Heat. Or something to the like. I don’t know what he intends to do with my research but he said we could be equally benefici-hey are you alright you're bleeding?” John nodded trying to catch his breath this was all too much physical exertion.

“The last run in with the driver.” John replied cringing.

“We’ll come on lets not make another.” The young woman helped John stand and the two started towards the end of the docks, having escaped the pastry truck. “By the way my name's Molly, Doctor Hooper, whatever use a tittle is here.”

“Nice to meet you Doctor Hooper, I’m John, Doctor Watson.” Both Doctor’s smiled and then continued towards the end of the dock hoping they weren’t being followed.

 

“We have to get out of here, it’s safe to assume these freighters are all owned by the same man who very badly wants your research and my company.” Molly nodded. “If we do get caught Molly, I want you to throw any idea of sticking behind to help me, out of your mind. You get your chance and you take it.”

“You soldiers and your bravery.”

“Yea, I know, it borders on stupidity. Still I have my obligations to the-“

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Lets not make it to that point. We need to be optimistic, that’s my idea. Optimism. Now. How far do you think we’ll be walking before we find a payphone or something to use to call the police-“

 “Not very far.” Came a familiar voice and John cursed himself, pushing Molly behind him.

 

“Awe looky Johny has found a friend. Maybe I’ll let you play with her if you’re a good boy.” Moran was standing with two of his goons guns aimed at Molly and John.

“Ugh, these Alphas so drawn to breeding and just satisfying their own biological drive to breed. It’s disgusting and a wonder any of them make it out of bed in the morning without beating themselves to death.” Molly growled in disgust pegging Moran as an Alpha immediately.

 

“Better than be driven by the wet between our legs-“

“Oh please!” The small mousy woman growled. “You’re an idiot to believe that and-“ She didn’t get to go before two agents started shooting at the Omega's pursuers.

 

“Come on Doctor, I think it’s best we let the Alphas handle this one.” John nearly lifted her up pulling her away from the fray, keeping her body covered by his.

“Yes, I agree with you on this one.” her voice cracking with every whistle of a bullet hitting the ground near their feet.

John didn’t make it too far before Moran was tackling him. “You aren’t leaving me again Watson. I’ve got something for you.” Molly forgot the beforehand mentioned agreement and took a pen from her lab coat and shoving it into the man's thick thigh, causing him to release the younger Doctor.

“Learn that, no means no young man!” She growled pulling the Doctor to his unsteady feet. To her horror there was a syringe sticking out of his left arm. She pulled it, not wishing to lose the sample she broke the tip of the needle and wrapped the syringe. Too late her companion was falling sideways.

“Oh dear.”

“I really thought I could maybe start to like him.” John sighed sitting with a terrified Molly.

“Oh not that brute I hope-“

“No. No. Someone else, he had the most silver eyes, like liquid silver so reflective and untarnished but you could never read what was behind them. He didn’t seem like the others.”

“Well when we are done here you can maybe tell him that.” Molly soothed, keeping the Doctor upright. She could hear the blond Alpha shouting from behind, retreating.

“No. His brother was the one who helped return me to my custodial guardian. After all these years and-“

“Yeah, I know the feeling thank goodness my guardian is great gran Hilda or I’d be in your boat. I practically forged all my waivers for school. “

“I paid my alcoholic sister to sign my waiver for the army.” John giggled.

“We are two of a kind Doctor.” Molly panted trying to drag and act as a crutch for the drugged soldier.

“Yeah.” John didn’t know why but he couldn't stop himself from giggling, he just felt so warm.

“Um, perhaps we should hurry because your would be suitor is now trying to locate our little hide out.”

“Good idea.” John nodded. “Doctor after you.”

“Oh, how about we go together Doctor.”


	9. Sweet

**CHAPTER 9. Sweet**

Molly stumbled teetering with John, he wasn’t heavy but he was far bigger than her slight body. Just as she thought they were going to end up face first in the dirt strong steadying hands came out to catch her arm and take the Doctor’s.

 

“Doctor, you’re far off point.” A man in a black suit and dark glasses, Molly could smell the Beta all over him, she relaxed slightly when the Doctor didn’t seem afraid. Then again the roofie he’d been slipped wasn’t going to make this easier.

 

“Oh, you boys are a bit late. Moran is over there. I heard him on the phone and Moriarty is in Switzerland.” John pointed shaking his head sadly towards the gun battle, he let out a giggle.

 

“He was drugged.” Molly frowned, her hands clasped in front of her, her white lab coat was beyond a dry cleaners skill, even her braid was partly disarrayed.

 

“Drugged?” An agent wearing the same cookie cutter suit and tie, right down to the cropped short black hair was frowning holding a radio. Molly was on high alert instantly, this man was an Alpha. They usually didn’t intimidate her, she didn’t intimidate easy, that and due to her size  and dress she was easily overlooked.

 

This was all good in her eyes, she would hate to be eyed like some breeding stock prime for the picking or not. However, with John being roofied, he would be susceptible to Alphas, it made the Omega less inclined to say no. A juvenile technique, by the way, one that Alphas used in UNI to pray on unsuspecting Omegas when circulating the bar or party scenes. Molly cringed, she’d been too smart to take a drink from strangers, or a drink she hadn’t opened, let alone anything fruity, so she had never experienced this first hand. That and she was hardly invited to parties nor did she have the time thank you very much. She did unfortunately have a couple friends that had fallen victim and it always ended in tears.

 

That syringe she’d pulled from John reeked of sweets, Alphas thought it funny how it worked on Omegas that particular concoction. Molly would love to find the chem. student who came up with the substance, she’d love to find them and punch them straight in the nose. She straightened her dirty lab coat and threw her thin braid over her shoulder, “Right then. Get away from him.” She growled putting herself between the tall Alpha with the radio. John was already leaning into the man for support a euphoric smile on his face.

 

“Oh, dear.” She sighed. “Doctor Watson. Let me help you. You’ve been drugged. Besides I don’t think this one has silver eyes at all.” This seemed to snap John out of whatever daze he was in, he looked around blinking through some haze.

 

“Doctor Watson?” The Alpha made to catch him before he stumbled again, a black car pulling up. John only sidestepped him, nearly losing his balance once more, had Molly not been there to push into his chest and keep him upright.

 

 “No.” He murmured almost drunkenly when other hands helped him into the car.

 

“We’ll be needing a Doctor on hand it seems we’ve picked up one more Omega and Watson has been drugged.” The Alpha snapped into his radio.

 

“You have lovely hair you should let it down more.” John smiled pleasantly at Molly.

 

“Yes well thank you Doctor.” Molly nervously pulled her braid from the drugged Doctor’s shaky hands. Seeing the trimmer made her swear under her breath, whoever dosed the young blond obviously went a bit over board.

 

Once they pulled up to a military facility several medical personal came rushing out. Molly refused to be parted from the young Doctor, she knew what he needed.

 

“No Alphas!” Molly tried to keep her small voice firm. “It’ll put him in distress and make it worse.”

 

“And who the hell are you?” Doctor Hull growled. Molly squared up taking in the old Alpha, her eyes shooting over him. He obviously thought she was less than human being a woman and an Omega.

 

“I am a Doctor. And this man was roofied by a psychopath.”

“Was he now?” The Doctor growled. “And what would you be knowing about-“ Mycroft rolled his eyes he could see the direction this was heading. The young woman it turned out, thanks to facial recognition, (Agent A was definitely a better choice as an assistant) was one Doctor Molly Hoper. But what would Moriarty want with a Biologist, one who specializes in Omega Behavior and Physiology? Molly was a Behavioral scientist, with a pathologist degree and Doctorate in Biochemistry, although, from the short amount of reading Mycroft was able to do, the young scientist was lacking in funding. Hence the reason for several fields and certificates under her belt. It didn’t matter, she may be a scientific genius but she would always be an Omega.

 

Mycroft watched the young Omega with the scent of apples and cinnamon take a step closer to the older Doctor, she was ready to go to battle verbally or physically. A joke really a small burst of wind could knock the tiny woman over. The smell of copper registered and Mycroft glanced over the delicate figure, she was bleeding just around her scalp, and their was blood on her lab coat. That wasn’t hers more likely Moran’s, and John had a gash just behind his left ear where he’d been knocked unconscious during initial transport.

 

“You think you’re someone special with all your fancy degrees? I wonder how you managed to gain the money for them. An unbonded young Omega like you should have at least four children by now instead of spreading-“

 

“Don’t talk to her that way!” John growled pulling free, he was battling the different scents in the room, all so strong. It was dizzying, he knew there were Alphas around and a side of him wanted to allow them to take control the other side of him fought the urge.

 

“She is a-“ he faltered a hand to the back of his head.

“John you need attention your chest and your head.” Molly’s voice was low she continued to glare at the old fossil of a Doctor. Her Gran was a strong Alpha who taught her to never back down. Gran had never been disappointed in Molly no matter her gender. Gran had fallen in love with an Omega and even after he died before Molly was born, Gran continued to love him. Before her mind started to go Gran said Omegas and Alphas were made to be two parts of the same coin, not better or worse, but one. Too bad the world didn’t believe what Gran did.

“Like I said he was drugged by a psychopath.” Molly continued to glare at the older doctor.

“Please Doctor Hull allow Doctor Hooper to look over our patient.”

“Speaking of psychopath.” John sniggered causing Mycroft to roll his eyes. “Oi! Holmes Senior you tried to get me killed.” John turned to a momentarily stunned Molly, before catching her attention once more. “He used me for bait. It was a bad plan. Moriarty wasn’t even in the country. And Moran still got away. He’ll be back.” John leaned his head onto the Agent from earlier, sighing heavily, as if perfectly content in his resigned fate.

 

“John.” Molly whispered low, but John was ready to fall asleep the strangers arms happily gripping the not so uncomfortable Alpha. The Agent in fact didn’t attempt to move the strong hands that held his suit front. Agent F couldn’t help but wrap a protective arm around the young Doctor, attempting to offer the vulnerable Omega comfort.


	10. comparisons

**CHAPTER 10. Comparison**

“Now Doctor Hooper-“

“Please Molly.” The small Omega felt her cheeks burn in the presence of the strange Alpha with the gray eyes. So this was who John was infatuated with? She could see why. Lord the man was tall, tall and smelled of Bourbon and was that mint? Molly fought the urge to lean in closer to the confident Alpha, as he neared. For one it was highly unprofessional and for two it was wrong to trespass on another Omegas claim. Bonded or not. She wasn’t that type of girl, Gran didn’t raise a home wrecking hussy.

But gosh he was beautiful, his neatly combed brown almost ginger hair, he wore a very expensive gray suit and blue silk tie. Right away she thought he could use some extra pounds and hated herself for thinking so domestically. Like it mattered who fed the man, or when he slept due to the bags under his eyes, and if he had the same feelings for John?

 

All the others in the room followed this man’s orders, this was not just another Alpha male but _The Alpha Male_. Dangerously sexy like in the James Bond movies.

To her great discomfort and embarrassment she realized those gray eyes had turned on her, studying her expressions. He no doubt read everything that crossed through her empty head _, stupid Molly. Stop rambling, he’s probably well aware of your inner declarations. Look away for god sakes have some dignity._

“Molly.” He conceded, stepping around her, John had been sitting up on an examination table, and Mycroft frowned at the nearly unconscious Omega.

“You’ll forgive me John but I must disentangle Agent F here before my brother comes in and beats the poor man senseless.” Agent F reluctantly disengaged the doctor’s arms. “Now Doctor Just lay back here. Doctor Hooper-Molly is going to look you over.”

 

“It was a kindness what you did Mr. Holmes. If I had really been drugged before going with my father I would really have been in hot water. I didn’t know what you wanted until that moment.” John smiled drunkenly his hand on Mycroft’s forearm. “A kindness. I figure you want to know about the other bases if there are other places with illegal trafficking. You government men eye on the ball.” John put his head tiredly on Mycroft’s shoulder. “You almost smell like him.”

“Yes.” Mycroft frowned clearing his throat. “Well my brother and I are blood relation of course our scents-“

 

“Brother?” Molly was putting a pillow behind John, urging him to release the poor uncomfortable Alpha.

 

“Yes. His brother. The one with the silver eyes.” John replied. “Liquid Silver that never give but always take.”

 

“Doctor Watson I had no idea you were a poet.” Mycroft replied trying to ease the man down on the exam table. Molly was glad her back was turned for the red that streaked her cheeks, and the relief that struck her shoulders, so this wasn’t the one John liked.

 

“Mycroft! Your idiot cronies were unable-“ Sherlock froze he’d flung open the door to the infirmary hearing they had a new Doctor and Mycroft was conferencing with the new government drone. When a very distinctive scent hit him full on, almost knocking him off his feet.

 

He forgot his next words, forgot everything all that mattered was in this room John Watson was injured. His John, bleeding and vulnerable in the presence of several Alphas. One in particular was an Agent attempting to near the exam bed that John was laying on.

 

Molly heard the deep growl and it made her jump, she’d never been so close to a possessive Alpha staking claim. It was very awe inspiring as well as frightening. The tall curly haired man in the dark suit burst into the room started to speak then let out a deep snarl, within several strides he was standing between John and the smitten agent.

 

“Now brother calm down.” Mycroft rolled his eyes signaling for the room to clear all except Doctor Hooper, of course Doctor Hull wasn’t happy but the older Holmes could care less.

 

“John?” Sherlock leaned over, gently cupping John’s chin searching for the wound he turned the man’s head slowly finding the broken skin just behind a perfectly shaped oval ear, staining the soft blond hair crimson.

 

Molly waited to be acknowledged by the tall Alpha with indeed very beautiful gray eyes.

 

“What happened?” Sherlock sneered in her direction causing her to jump.

“We were uh, in the same van. The driver was a bit rougher with John than me I’m afraid. But it’s just a small bump to the head, looks worse than it is. These head wounds always bleed more.” Molly quickly added nervously. “I am Doctor Molly Hooper. Doctor Watson saved me.”

 

“Of course he did.” Sherlock humphed, couldn’t this Omega go one day with just watching for himself and no one else, it was as if he had a death wish to die saving someone.

 

“Sherlock Holmes!” Mycroft snapped surprising both his brother and himself. “This is Doctor Hooper, she underwent the same traumatic experience. John deemed her life worth saving and you act as if it were some small feat. For shame.”

 

“For shame.” John giggled. “Your brother is chastising you.” Sherlock peered down into the blue of John’s eyes.

 

“Something else?” He murmured irritably, ignoring his brother’s words.

“Moran drugged him.” Mycroft snapped as if impatient to wait for a child to work a rather easy puzzle out on his own.

“You are so beautiful.” John whispered, nuzzling Sherlock’s arm, the young Doctor’s hands were searching and pulling for the skinny detective to join him on the exam table. Molly tried her best not to laugh and could see that even the older Holmes found humor in this.

“Drugged?” Sherlock paled worriedly, searching John’s face for more damage or a sign of some concealed pain.

“He was roofied with a specific drug made to uh-“ Molly grimaced “it’s engineered for Omegas specifically to make them more compliant. It’s illegal, but some of the UNI students still manage to get their hands on them.” Mycroft studied the younger woman as she spoke coolly, not missing the slight pinch to her face, she knew this first hand. Had she been a victim, no but several close friends had. That explains her over protective instinct around the drugged doctor.

 

Sherlock was looking back at John, the Omega was calming down his eyes half closed. “Don’t go.” He sighed. And Sherlock nodded turning to his brother glaring.

 

“You’ll explain I’m sure later. As for you Doctor Hooper what are the side affects? Recovery time?”

 

“He’ll need to sleep it off. And when he wakes he’ll be anxious with a headache. It’s best to keep him guarded. Due to the drug's underlining purpose he will be overly friendly. Although I’ve never seen it so strong, mind you I’ve only clinically come across the poison once or twice, but it shouldn’t draw him towards Alphas. Usually it renders the victim in a state of relaxed euphoria, like being drunk. However,” She held up the syringe she’d kept. “I’d like to study the contents of this closely, well what’s left. And if you would be compliant a blood sample from our dear Doctor. This is a dangerous concoction; it’s a drug that creates compliance. Brothels could use them occasionally, but this would make one completely submissive and open to suggestion.” Molly frowned again sadly; this was the reason for her research to arm the weak against attacks like this.

 

“His dressings will need to be seen too. I can do that if you’d allow.” She pointed out cheerfully and Sherlock nodded. His gray eyes watching her change the gauze that had already stained red, and needed cleaning.

 

Molly recalled John’s words, _a run in with the driver._ She knew the difference between a scalpel and a serrated blade. Other older scars caught her observant eyes, and she wondered after cleaning and packing the wounds, if perhaps there was no hope for any of them.

 

How many abused Omegas had she come across in her studies? Maybe the love Gran had with Grandfather was a thing of legends, and there was nothing out there but blind obedient submission?

 

She studied the tall Alpha and his brother from under her lashes, the younger Holmes was rude and scary that was for sure. However she read no brutality in him, and he had an urge to keep John safe. He was demonstrating this even now as he glared at her proximity, then winced when she took a bit of blood from John’s relaxed forearm. Alphas usually didn’t register Omegas as a threat to their claim but for some reason this one’s instinct to protect was in hyper drive.

The older Holmes had an air of aristocracy about him, the way he carried himself, shoulders back, his face gave nothing away. She wondered briefly what it would take to cause that perfectly cool expression to loosen with a smile, or tighten with a grin. Dangerous thoughts for a common Omega as herself, she would be aiming too high to even try.

 

“I’ll help him to a more comfortable secure place.” Sherlock glared at his brother daring him to say otherwise.

 

“As you wish, when he awakes I’ll need a debriefing.” Mycroft nodded dismissively.

“You’re lucky he survived this, and your cold blooded antics didn’t get a good man killed.” Sherlock felt the urge to attack his brother even more so. He could have lost John, in fact he thought he had. He’d started to leave the compound with every intent to find and steal John back from whomever though they could buy him. Mycroft’s men had only detained him until he’d broken free, ending his long day there in the now empty infirmary. Sherlock  came around to face his brother refusing to yell insults at his brother's fat backside. He temporarily left John to Molly's ministrations, she was competent enough.

 

“He’s an Omega Sherlock. Never forget that. They are made to be subservient. They can never be our equal. You put these thoughts in his head, it’s almost cruel. Do what you must but do not for one minute believe that I will treat your new toy-this passing fad as anything but a new pet you’ve brought home to show the family. Fun, polite, handsome even able to perform a few tricks and of course housebroken but in the end a beast of burden. Made for one purpose.”

 

Mycroft’s voice echoed off the walls and the empty infirmary. When he turned he could see a very pale young Doctor Hooper, or Molly as she preferred to be called. What was wrong was she ill, perhaps someone could look her over, for unseen injuries? If she wouldn’t let old Doctor Hull then maybe a nurse?

 


	11. RUMINATE

**CHAPTER 11. Ruminate**

“Excuse me Mr. Holmes if we are all through here. I have my research to return to.” Molly kept her tone professional and clipped, her eyes didnt meet the taller man's.

“Unfortunately Molly that wont be a possibility. Moriarty and Moran have targeted you and I can’t in good conscience allow you to go back to your lab. Don’t worry I’ve added protection to guard your grandmother’s home. I don’t think Moriarty would go that far but one can never be to safe.”

 “So instead of his prisoner I’m yours?” Molly sighed irritably. “And don’t pretend you are worried for my safety your sense of chivalry is lost on me. My Gran didn’t raise a fool. You know by keeping me here you are denying Moriarty and that Moran fellow exactly what they want. Forcing their hand again. You think once you figure out my link to Moriarty you’ve solved the mad man’s evil plan.” Molly crossed her arms over her dirty lab coat. Her head was pounding and she was exhausted but damn it, she wasn’t going to let this Alpha see it. Besides she needed to find out what was in that syringe.

“You seem to have it all worked out. Forgive me I thought to be-“ Mycroft gave a stiff nod, his voice sounding anything but apologetic.

_Good, he’s affronted. Serves him right. Beast of burden indeed! And damned if she was going to perform any tricks for him or any domineering Alpha! No matter how beautiful their eyes!_

“Don’t try to handle me. Just show me to a lab so I can work this puzzle out on my own. Then I’m sure you’ll have somewhere for me to sleep unless you just want to give me a pillow and let me hold up in the lab. Omegas like myself breed as workhorses, working through the night without sleep and on bread and water should be cake.” Mycroft for the first time in his whole 35 years was rendered speechless.

“Well?” Molly started for the door, Mycroft hurried to hold it open for her.  The slight woman’s comments made no sense to him. How was she angry with him? He had been completely civil, perhaps it was that bump on her head?

  ** _~0~_**

Sherlock helped John into bed, removing the exhausted soldiers boots. John watched his heavy lidded eyes glazed over.

 “You are made of such porcelain. I would be afraid he could break you.” A sad slurred whisper.

 Sherlock paused allowing John’s boots to fall onto the floor of his room.

“John I am certainly not made of porcelain. I have always taken care of myself. Appearances my dear Watson can be deceiving.” John giggled hearing his last name spoken so pleasingly. “Now let’s get you into something more comfortable. I apologize for the lack of options. I suppose the pajama bottoms will be to long for your legs but just tight enough around your waist.”

“This is your room.” John’s eyes widened, and he turned his head to look around. Wincing briefly due to his head injuries, Sherlock was placing another pillow beneath the Doctor’s heavy head. John closed his eyes praying it was reality of Sherlock’s thin fingers combing through his hair and not something his drug addled mind invented.

 

“It’s a temporary place to lay my head. I have a flat in London.” Sherlock nearly cooed.

“I bet it smells like you.” Sherlock looked confused, but John held a drunken grin.

“I suppose-“

“It’s a good thing.” John reassured the man before nodding off, “A very good thing.” Sherlock wasn’t thrown by the question more by the idea. It never occurred to him just how strong the urge to mark John as his. To cancel out all other scents, so there was no question who the blond doctor belonged too. This idea was thrilling and at the same time frightening,  Sherlock was familiar with the exhilaration surrounding the idea of _Thrilling_. It was the second he wasn’t so sure of, he’d never truly been frightened of anything or anyone. Why was John an exception to so many of his emotions, the ones he’d deleted or thought to have?

 

 Sherlock just stared down at the sleeping younger man searching for answers. Only to find John’s face was completely relaxed and free of tension. The consulting detective thought the ex-soldier looked so young. He was almost tempted to just leave John to sleep slightly turned into his lap an arm thrown over the consulting detectives knees. Not a contented position for the dark haired man but it would be a small discomfort well worth John’s restful sleep. Chivalry won out after an hour and Sherlock decided to finish the task of undressing the Omega.

 

Grinning smugly once he exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He’d managed to move John into a more easy position, one insuring the least amount of aches and pains once he awoke.

 

Then just as carefully Sherlock moved to unzip John’s fatigues. Just as Sherlock moved to gently tug at the material, John let out a terrified moan.

 

“No-please.” The young Doctor attempted to scoot away but his body refused to move his eyes still closed.

“John?” Sherlock halted all action hearing the paralyzing distress in his John.

“No-“ John’s voice broke and Sherlock caught the younger man’s head in his hands.

“John? What’s wrong?” Sherlock didn’t understand. John only tried to pull away, his eyes still closed.  Sherlock could feel John’s heart was pounding in his chest and his skin had gone clammy, he almost moved to bring in that Doctor woman. John was in distress and he needed her to fix it, she could fix it someone should.

 

“Sherlock?” John tried to focus on the gray eyes, blinking away the concerned face was exchanged for a smirking blond looming over his helpless form. “Sherlock?” It was almost a prayer or a plea and the dark haired man was there next to John. His scent overwhelmingly welcomed and wanted.

 

“I’m here.” Sherlock recalled how nearness calmed the young doctor when he was having a nightmare the day before. So a fully clothed consulting detective laid next to the distressed Omega and instinctively John calmed turning into the offered comfort.

“No-more.” John let out a sob that tore at the very heart of the Alpha.

“I would never hurt you.” Sherlock traced a bruise fading high on John’s left hip, with the pad of his thumb. John only nuzzled closer breathing in the delicious scent of tobacco and coffee.

Sherlock detested biology, he relied on his brain but this action was purely instinctual. He had the sudden urge to seek out Moran, to find him and tear the sniper piece to piece with his bare hands. Among other things, this craving to hide John away, to keep him from other Alpha males, and then there was the drive that coated his veins even now to lay John on his stomach. To spread his wetness, to prepare him slowly until the smaller man begged to be knotted.  To slowly sink himself into John, hearing the ex-soldiers moans and keening begging for deeper and more until they were locked together, sated from hours of mating. Only for them to go again after a brief rest. As if reading Sherlock’s mind the Omega sighed heavily, his breath warm on Sherlock’s neck. It took Sherlock’s resolve to keep instinct at bay, it wouldn’t have been possible if John was in heat.

 

An idea came to Sherlock, he wouldn’t have to bond with John, just scent him, it was a brilliant idea. Sherlock didn’t wish to be tied down and forced into breeding new heirs to carry on the Holmes name. He could be careful their were birth control options for omega’s to take. He started to drift off, with visions of John spending days locked in his bedroom. John making tea and keeping Mrs. Hudson and her nagging at bay. Yes, John was going back to 221B.


	12. cleaning up

Mycroft had shown Molly her living quarters first she gave it a quick glance and then asked to be taken to the lab.

“Molly I thought you would like to at least clean up and rest. The drug and it’s contents can be-“

“No.” She simply replied her head bowed. “No it can’t. I want to find out what else was in this. John may just wake with a headache but what of the next intended victims. Best not to dawdle.”

 “Very well. I’ll do have another Chemical Biologist on my team who has been working on other contraband we found at several of Moriarty’s bases. He will be arriving in the morning. If you need more staff just let my men know. Anything you need don’t be afraid to ask.” Molly nodded her shoulders less stiff.

 “That is very kind of you Mr. Holmes. Thank you. I wont take up too much room.” Mycroft opened the lab door, enjoying the sweet scent of Molly as she passed so closely to him. Her lab coat brushed the top of his shoe, once inside he had every intention to leave her in peace, but it was easier said then done.

“I hope it meets your approval.” He concentrated on her pale face, she should have food and rest first. The small woman removed her lab coat exchanging it for another. Mycroft could see her slight form even better. She wore a pair of gray trousers, and a black cardigan with a white shirt beneath.

“Yes. This is wonderful.” Molly couldn’t help herself, it was more equipment in one room than she’d seen in all her years at UNI and even some of the top research labs she’d help conduct tests for. This was expensive and new. She wouldn’t be there late at all, the results shouldn’t take her more than an hour tops.

 Mycroft watched her go straight to work switching on machines, she was in her element and he felt like an intruder.

 

**_~0~_ **

****

John sat up slowly his head pounding and throat dry, he squinted through blurry vision. Someone pressed a cool glass of water to his parched lips.

 

“Slowly Doctor.” He nearly choked, remembering that voice, he sputtered

 

“Sherlock?” the dark haired man crouching down so that he was eye level with John sitting at the edge of the bed. Definitely not the same room or bed he’d had a few days ago. The room was thick with the scent of coffee, spice and tobacco. Was it a dream? John tensed, a pounding started in his head, convincing him it was anything but a dream.

 

“You were drugged. Do you remember?” John nodded reflexively, instantly regretting any movement. Sherlock wasn’t a stranger to the face John was making. He’d often enough placed something in Anderson’s drink just to watch the fool run for the mens. However this was different, this was John and Moran had drugged him. So with quick reflexes he caught his bin near the small desk in his makeshift room, just in time for John to wretch up the contents of his stomach inside.

 

Sherlock placed a hand over Johns forehead, he was flushed but that was from throwing up. “I need a shower.” John groaned. “Might help, usually does after a particularly bad pub crawl.”  John tried to stand while Sherlock took the bin to the bathroom to rinse. He halted when John staggered nearly falling flat on his face.

 

“Ugh, I feel like death warmed over.” John groaned not carrying that he was leaning heavily into the taller Alpha. Sherlock almost suggested a bath instead of a shower, it would be safer but he recalled John’s melt down over the suggestion. Instead Sherlock lead John over to the small bathroom to the right of his dorm like room. Starting the shower he sat John down on the toilet. Then he made to remove John’s dirty white t-shirt. Some of the gauze would need redressing. Sherlock allowed his eyes to take in the nicely toned surface, even tapped up he could see the muscle behind the plaster. Then John’s abs, a slight blond trail that disappeared below the military fatigues waist line.

 

Sherlock who had removed his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves, crouched down and took John’s socks. Calmly he started to speak to John, who up until now was leaning his head in his hands eyes clasped shut, allowing Sherlock no resistance.

 

“Alright John, time to take these dirty things off. Do you need help or do you feel you can on your own?” It was a diplomatic tone.

 

“I can finish the rest.” John murmured his face pinched. “Thank you.” When he tried to stand he swayed once more. Sherlock cursed irritably.

 

“You are the most stubborn-“ Sherlock growled without meaning to, but the idea that John would rather hurt himself than ask for help was not something Sherlock would allow.

 

John turned to flip the lid of the toilet throwing up once more, his hands shaking. Sherlock pulled John to his feet, “The water isn’t going to get any hotter.” He sighed, feeling John freeze up, allowing him to move quickly and flick the buttons on John’s trousers. John tried to draw back he stumbled and Sherlock kept a hard hold on him. “You can’t do this alone. John just let me help you.” Sherlock snapped, causing the omega to flinch.

 

Sherlock took in the scene John had backed himself up against the closed bathroom door. He had a hand holding up his trousers, and his chest heaving. It was the young Doctor’s expression that caused Sherlock to curse himself and his impatience. Hands up as if to ward off an attack, the Alpha approached like one would a cornered animal.

 

“John. I’m sorry if I was rough.” Sherlock attempted in a neutral tone, but John wouldn’t meet his eyes instead he kept his head down. Sherlock wanted eye contact, not the submissive crap, that wasn’t John. He wanted John to read the truth in his actions and words.

 

“I-I can do this, just give me a minute. I can do this alone.” His voice was shaky and Sherlock moved closer in the tiny bathroom John was like a trapped animal and Sherlock could tell it was taking the whole of John to keep himself standing.

 

“John.” Sherlock lifted the Omegas chin, blue eyes looked away. “John.” Sherlock tried again gently. “You believe I wont hurt you. I would never hurt you.” There was truth in those words, the omega nodded. “If I were going to do something I’d of taken advantage of you last night. You know the truth of that. I am still in my shoes. See.” John’s attention shifted to Sherlock’s expensive leather shoes. “I am not Moran. I wont do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Right now I want to help you safely shower, then dress in clean clothes, maybe feed you if your stomach is willing and let you rest.”

 

John gave a shake of his head eyes still down cast. “I’m sorry. I trust you.” God help him he did, why he did John couldn’t figure it out. They hardly knew each other. He took a deep breath, and tried not to flinch or scream when he felt the tug on his trousers and pants. Aware now he was completely naked he felt even more vulnerable. Cool, gentle hands placed an arm around him. He couldn’t smell Sherlock the steam was too much, but the calm baritone reassured him he was alright. Then he was in the shower the hot water hitting his back, washing over him, he exhaled leaning back only to realize a strong arm still held him up, his head meeting a naked shoulder.

 

“It’s alright John. I’m only going to help you, nothing more.” Sherlock concentrated on these words willing his body to not say otherwise. The Alpha took to breathing out of his nose, the steamed helped mask the scent of John as well. Another growing problem, had Sherlock repeating the table of Elements in his head, while keeping his lower body distanced from John’s. A task in itself considering their height difference and the fact John was still unsteady on his feet.

 

He took the shampoo and started with John’s blond hair, the man turned slowly to face Sherlock, who started to run a soapy washcloth over John’s back and shoulders.

 

Blue eyes watched unblinking at the set expression of determination in the detectives gray eyes. John could see the indecision in the curly haired man’s face. John held his breath one hand steadying himself on the thin but strong shoulder just under the fountains hot pressure. Then with his free hand he guided the soapy rag to his semi hard dick. Those gray eyes dilated to pinpoints, and the sudden intake of air, gave John all the motivation. He moved the soapy material in a milking fashion. Hands were pulling him close, the washcloth long forgotten, John groaned feeling the slender fingers take him firmly.

 

“Oh, god.” Sherlock groaned, wanting this so bad, wanted this and more, but he was on thin ground and needed to be careful. John was still recovering from his time with Moran, and Sherlock had seen the marks and bruises still apparent over John’s soft flesh.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” John groaned taking Sherlock’s rock hard cock in his hand. It didn’t take long before John was panting his body leaning into the detective; a warm stickiness between their bellys but neither cared. John had his hands around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the blond, he’d caught himself sucking on the sensitive area of John’s neck. He flinched, talking sense and logic into his empty head. He had been switched over to pure instinct, this irritated Sherlock enough so that the urge to bond to make the mark declaring John as his not so strong.

 

“I suggest we finish washing you and now me up before the water goes cold.” Sherlock couldn’t understand his reaction. He’d done far more exciting sexual acts in a shower with countless lovers but with John he was turned into a wanton schoolboy. God he wanted more, and knew John couldn’t give anymore then that. Just yet. He also knew he’d have to work on his own self control.


	13. Distraction

CHAPTER 13. Distraction

 

Molly underestimated the complexity of the drug. As a result she worked diligently through the night before breaking the code. Then she examined John’s blood sample. She had most of the syringe’s contents identified but something was off. When she finally discovered just what she felt disgust at the obviously experimental stage of the product.

She also discovered, John was close to his heat, making the drug more potent on attracting other Alphas. Something else she revealed when looking closer, there was a pheromone that would bind with an omega’s, making an Alpha aggressive, the truly horrific thing was how it could not only make an unwilling Omega compliant and submissive but attracted to any willing Alpha.

She massaged her aching head, she denied herself food because it was hard to stop and eat. Her drive to solve this paid off. And now she did have the urge to lay her head down just for a minute. Then she’d get up stretch and find that gilded cage she'd been assigned. Yes that’s what she would do.

__

_**~0~** _

 

“I have no interest in going Richard I have an early exam but you have fun.” Her Dorm mate shook his well-manicured finger at her.

”You need to get out love! Experience life! Me and some of the gang are going to that new mixed gender club.”

“Oh, I’ll pass.” Molly smiled looking over her friend, he wore a pair of  black skinny jeans and a purple netted top, it covered nothing of the slender body beneath. “Just be careful. Call a cab instead of going off with anyone driving-“

“Yes mother.” Richard approached her and kissed her head, she smiled now at the glitter that made it onto her arms and face. It was a shimmer of glitter Ricky loved to wear when going out, it made him sparkle when he was on the dance floor.

“Now look you’ve got glitter all over. It takes me ages to get the stuff off.” Molly huffed.

“Well now a little bit of fairy dust and you can fly.” He embraced the smaller woman. “You work to hard Molly my love. All work no play-“

“Yes. Well you play too much. You do have exams at the end of the week.” Ricky gave her an easy smile his dark hair falling into his eyes.

“Tutor session.” Molly threw a pillow at him and he kissed her forehead again before leaving.

Molly loved her dorm mate like family, he was the brother she’d never had, the very flamboyant brother she never had. None of that mattered to her, Ricky was fun, alive and loving. He always reminded her there was more to life than work.

In this dream Ricky would stumble in laughing half drunk telling her of the time he had even though it was two am and she had class in a few hours. In this dream he met someone and would seeing them again maybe.

Molly sat up in her bed, her heart breaking because she knew this was a dream.

“What’s wrong Molly love?” Ricky took a seat next to her, his apple perfume filling the air. She couldn’t look at him, couldn’t because dreams like this were worse than the nightmares because this never happened and Ricky was gone. She couldn’t tell him the truth of it.

He hadn’t returned that night, and she made inquires with the police and campus police. Finally calling the hospitals, he’d been beaten, drugged and raped. He’d been given a drink laced heavily with Rufenal amongst other things.

 The police would do nothing, campus police would do nothing and Ricky had known the ones who did it, but they came from big families and all being Alphas. They said it was Richard’s fault as an Omega he should know better than to go out during his heat even on suppressants.

Then the harassment began, spray paint on her door, spouting abusive words. Walking down the hall some of the boys Alphas always would harass her, one in particular. Calling her Molly Mouse, and pushing her up against a wall,

 

“Come on Molly Mouse give me a try, you’re a little for an Omega but I can be gentle.” She’d spit in his face and ducked out of his hold.

 

 Molly made several complaints but the School Board refused to even take it seriously. Ricky grew overly depressed seeing how his situation was putting Molly in danger. He had said as much when the last Alpha had shoved her into that wall leaving bruises on her upper arms.

Molly had been appalled but no one would listen, and just like that the light left Ricky’s eyes. And two weeks later she left the dorm to take an exam and came home to him unconscious on the bathroom floor. O.D. and she had been powerless to help him.

After that she made flyers for awareness and handed out something of her own invention. Stirring sticks, you could discreetly put them in your drink if they turned a certain color like purple or red even pink then the drink is no good. If it remains black then it was fine.

She was happy to graduate early the harassment never let up but she could care less.

 Still in this dream Ricky was humming happily as he plopped back in his bed. “Oh, Molly I might be a hopeless romantic but I do think there is someone out there for everyone. Not all Alphas are bad, it just takes the right Omega to change them. Am I right Doctor Hooper?” Ricky sighed again. At the same time Molly thought she could smell bourbon and mint something else.

 

**_~0~_ **

****

Mycroft didn’t understand what compelled him to keep checking the security cameras in the lab. Molly was safe there, the compound was fortified, he had top notch security but Mycroft Holmes found himself distracted by the distance between them. He let out a frustrated growl switching off the monitor and returning to the work at hand. After what seemed like an appropriate amount of time (2minutes) he found himself switching on the monitor.

 

The young Doctor was sitting at the microscope he watched her prop her head up on the counter top. Her head kept nodding forward and she would straighten up, and shake her head. She had to be exhausted, stubborn woman, she wasn’t his concern.

 

His phone rang and he turned his back on the monitor, he was the British Government and refused to be distracted by a wisp of a girl. An Omega, he kept reminding himself, just an Omega. A smart, intelligent and warm Omega. There was no place in his life for such trivial things, he refused to be clung to.

 

He tried then to concentrate fully on the important phone call. When the call ended he glanced once more at the security screen. He sighed shaking his head, damn Omegas. He should have ordered her to her room, to wash and eat. Instead he was taking time out of his schedule to go down to the lab and send her to her room like a disobedient child. Exactly why he steered clear of attachments, sentiment was not something he practiced. In fact he’d switched that emotion off years ago.

 

Entering the lab he found her asleep at the counter, he called her name sternly. She didn’t budge her face had a tight frown and Mycroft wondered if she was having a nightmare. Then he wondered what she would fear, what haunted her dreams?

 

“Doctor Hooper.” Mycroft placed a hand on her shoulder. The first contact he’d had physically with her. His mouth went dry, and her scent was all he could smell. Before he could explore this sudden feeling, the paralyzing shock that had jolted through him, the Omega bolted upright.

 

Mycroft caught her before she tumbled out of the chair she’d been sitting in.

“I apologize Doctor Hooper. It wasn’t my intention to startle you.” Her eyes were confused blinking back sleep. Her cheeks were burning red, and she gave a nervous smile, brown eyes met gray.

 

“I’m sorry.” She replied breathlessly, she attempted to hide her embarrassment by burying her face in his shoulder. “I must have nodded off.” Her muffled words were nearly lost to him. All Mycroft knew at that point was he was holding her to him, keeping her close. The words flashing through his mind the only thoughts coming to him. **_Mine_**.

 

His arm around her waist holding her only tightened, she was so small, breakable, and his.

 

Molly held tight to the suit front she was practically crushed into, she felt like a stain against the expensive material. Still she didn’t have the urge to move away, this felt secure, reassuring and warm like home. Mycroft heard her tiny squeak when he tightened his hold. He quickly snapped back from wherever he’d gone.

 

Placing her firmly on her feet, she was pale pushing loose strands of brown hair from her face.  “I ugh-I’m off to my room. I finished here. I’ll give you a full report in the morning.” Mycroft glared down at her, she wasn’t meeting his eyes instead she looked everywhere but at him.

 

What was it about her plain presence that compelled him to follow, to lock her away from the dangers of the world.

“Yes, that would be wise.” Mycroft’s dilated pupils watched her make a quick escape like prey squiring from a predator. It took his strong sense of self-control to keep his feet rooted in place, to not follow. He should send her far away perhaps to one of the other facilities or a safe house until the Moriarty thing blew over. He didn’t need the temptation, didn’t want it.


	14. EYE contact

CHAPTER 14. Eye Contact

 

Sherlock had been relieved that John had slept through having Molly examine his chest dressings and check the small gash on his head he’d received. She then took another blood sample. Sherlock had stiffened, his hands balling into fists at his side when the small Omega Doctor put the needle in John’s vein pulling out a small vial of blood. He kept his eyes on John’s sleeping expression for any sign of pain.

 

“He’ll be unsteady on his feet so he’ll need help getting up.” She smiled brightly adding “He’ll be just fine. The drug already left his system this is the hangover a nasty side effect.” She left Sherlock after he practically interrogated her, needing more reassurance that John was fine and nothing was permanent.

As soon as she left he made sure to lock his bedroom door, having hot tea delivered to his room shortly after, he wouldn’t allow anyone else near John in such a vulnerable state. The logical side of him was warring with protective instincts.

 

John took the warm mug of tea into his shaky hands, only to have a steadier pair cover his own. The cool hands sent a warmth up his arm and to his stomach, he drank slowly, then the mug was put on a small end table.

 

“Just lay back John. Doctor Hooper said you would be feeling weak and unsteady for a day, the drug in your system has already gone, it metabolizes fast, thankfully Moriarty didn’t have a perfect product. So you are ordered to stay in bed and sleep it off.” Sherlock was sitting next to the blond doctor; he’d been sure to prop John up comfortably.

 

Sherlock begin to pull the blue duvet over John’s still form, when the Omega shyly asked in a bare whisper.

 

“Will you join me, just-just till I fall asleep.” Sherlock didn’t reply his hair still damp from their morning shower; he climbed in next to John. He didn’t understand the feeling of completion when the John turned into him, nestling his face into Sherlock’s shoulder, almost instantly asleep.

 

Sherlock laid there counting the heart beats, steady and strong, he imagined his own matching John’s easy pace. He knew he wouldn’t be able to let John go, if they weren’t bonded than any Alpha could take what Sherlock had. This thought made his arms tighten around John possessively, but he didn’t want to be tied down to a family. Keeping John around was dangerous, and addicting. Maybe he could just fuck John and get this, whatever it was out of his system. Why was this confusing?

 

**_~0~_ **

****

Molly checked her data, and sat back biting her lip, trying to wrap her mind around the idea and purpose of this drug. To her exasperation her mind kept wandering back to the feelings surrounding last night. She made sure to wear the same lab coat just to carry his sent with her. He must think her an idiot the way she clung to him like that. She was so embarrassed she planned on avoiding the aloft Alpha for the duration of her stay. If she could help it, taking another inhale of the older Holmes’ scent.

 

“Excuse me. Doctor Hooper?” A male voice interrupted her reeling thoughts. She was surprised and nearly fell out of her chair once more, only to have a pair of strong hands steady her. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“Story of my life.” Molly stammered, gently pulling away she stood self-consciously smoothing her lab coat out with her hands.

 

“Again I apologize. It’s just such an honor to finally meet you.” Molly frowned cautiously taking the outstretched hand, the younger man towered over her, well he wasn’t as tall as Mycroft but few could be. The blond young man had a big grin on his face, right away Molly could tell he was an Alpha. “It’s just such a surprise. I expected you to be older and less attractive.  We were told that Doctor Hooper was here in the facility and I just had to seek you out. I read your theory on-“

 

“Mr. Henly!” Another male Alpha snapped causing both Molly and the younger man to jump.

 

“Oh, sorry sir. I was just-“ Henly tried to explain to the dark haired supervisor only to be cut off again.

 

“You were just chatting up an Omega. Get your hormones in check and get back to work. For god’s sake man you arent a bloody teenager.” The man growled causing Molly to glare at the taller man, she met his ice blue eyes. Having worked around such prejudice small minded Alphas she was used to this but it didn’t mean she’d tolerate it.

 

The younger Alpha bowed his head submissively and Molly kept her head high. “It was nice to meet you as well Mr. Henly perhaps we can finish our conversation when you are off shift.” The young man turned with a big smile on his face. He nodded quickly but a growl from the older Alpha had him scrambling back to the other end of the lab.

 

“I don’t like Omegas in my lab. The only place for an Omega is on their back.” Molly refused to be belittled.

 

“Well it’s a good thing **_this is not your_** lab. As for that second comment I’ll choose to believe you are an ignorant testosterone driven imbecile, therefore I wont take the remark personally.” This surprised the Alpha, who considered this lab his territory obviously; well she wasn’t going to be pushed out.

 

He let out a deep growl, demanding submission and she fought against this primitive intimidation technique.

 

“Problem Doctor Hoff?” The Alpha in front of her had the sense to stiffen and turn around quickly.

 

“Mr. Holmes I was just-“

 

Molly was both relieved and embarrassed to see the object of her day dreams. She attempted to keep her face devoid of any expression, expecting to be told to apologize for insulting this Doctor Hoff.

 

She had read some of Doctor Hoff’s literature in disgust on the  Limitation of Omega rights. He was a throw back from the more archaic times. Now she had a face to a name, and duly categorized him as an idiot.

 

“Don’t you have work to do Doctor Hoff? I’m sure Doctor Hooper would appreciate you not disturbing her while she is at work.” Mycroft held the Alpha’s eyes, Doctor Hoff submitted quickly.

 

“She is a distraction to my team. Her gender alone-“

“Is of no relevance to what you’ve been hired to do. If you are done.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now apologize to Doctor Hooper for your insensitive comments. And if I catch you so much as glancing in her direction, I’ll have more than your funding cut off.” Mycroft’s low warning was meant for Doctor Hoff’s ears only, however Molly could read the body language. A completely different Doctor Hoff turned back to her.

 

“I apologize ugh Doctor Hooper.” His voice shaking with disgust.

“It’s forgiven.” She replied quickly well aware of the death glare he was sending her.

 

She exhaled after he’d gone, taking with him the reek of dead leaves and sulfur.

 

Mycroft kept his distance from Molly, everything in him wanted to step closer, to shield her small frame. Then another part of him wished to make true on his threat to Hoff.

 

“Doctor have you found anything new?” Mycroft asked in a completely even tone. The Omega frowned and kept her eyes averted. _Good at least she knew her place._ Then her head came up slowly dark brown eyes catching his gray, causing him to momentarily forget why he’d come to visit the lab in the first place.

 

“Nothing new, just confirming a few hypothesis. I gave my report to your assistant the one with the blackberry. “ Molly nervously explained.

 

 Mycroft had received it first thing in the morning, and to his displeasure it was his PA to deliver it to him and not the little Omega. He didn’t need a reason to come here to the lab and seek her out. In fact he wasn’t doing that at all, he was just checking on the new researchers that had been brought in.

 

“Yes. I did receive it. I have a team that will be combing over Moriarty’s contraband over at the west end of the lab.” And then on a whim Mycroft added “I may also have a few things for you too look over, if you aren’t-“

 

“Yes!” Molly answered quickly then cursing herself for sounding overly eager. “I mean. I would love to help out in any way I can.” Which was true, Gran had always taught her to make herself useful, idle hands were the devils work.

 

“Good. I’ll have someone bring you over a few items. And the literature that we found with them.”  Mycroft held his breath when she rewarded him with another smile. “Very well then Doctor Hooper. I’ll leave you to finish up here.” Mycroft gave a stiff nod and left her standing her hands buried in her pockets, and eyes wide with an unidentifiable emotion.

 

**_~0~_ **

Doctor Hoff glared over at the little Omega bitch, she obviously hadn’t been taught her place. What happened to the days of submissive acceptance, this unbonded whore had actually looked him in the eye. Challenged him, and that damn Holmes was caught under her spell. Surprise that he’d fall for the delicate act, the man was known to be a hard nosed mind reader. Perhaps the unbonded Omega was his mistress; no she hadn’t the marks or the strong mixed scent.

 

And now some of their work load was being delegated to her, what the hell was the world coming to?


	15. interest

# CHAPTER 15. Interest

 

John took another day to be back to himself, and another day after that to convince Sherlock he was fine. He’d never had someone concerned for him, he wasn’t sure if he liked or hated it just yet. He did know that when he saw Sherlock the whole world just stood still, and when those gray eyes dipped into his blue, John felt light headed.

 

He wondered if he had any affect on the taller man, sure they’d had a moment in the shower. This made him blush every time he recalled the event, it also aroused him. Still, other than Sherlock sharing a bed, and allowing John to use him as a pillow, the Alpha showed no real interest in anything more.

 

John sighed making his way to the lab, he had asked Molly if he could assist in anyway, hating the _useless_ feeling. Sherlock was off on some assignment Mycroft sent him on, he hadn’t even said goodbye. The young Doctor was angry with himself for caring.

 

Didn’t that action there prove how Sherlock felt. God, John must be a charity case, nothing more than another clingy Omega. After all Sherlock was a beautiful unbonded Alpha, from a rich family. John had nothing to offer he wasn’t even a soldier anymore. This brought up other questions. What was he to do next, would his father come back for him? By now father had to know the contract was void, considering Moran was fugitive wanted in several countries. And the authorities would seize the funds, if the old man hadn’t already wasted it on cheap whiskey. Then there was Moran. How long would he look for John, how long before he came out of hiding? John couldn't live in fear for his life.

 

He found Molly right where she said she’d be, a good distance from the Alphas the government hired. He nervously glanced back at them, disgusted with himself for feeling uneasy at the sheer numbers of Alphas in one room. The lab was at least the size of a gymnasium. He kept reminding himself this was enough space, the maze of buzzing and beeping machines made it feel crowded. John took comfort in the fact most machines were taller than he was. Therefore he was well hidden from unwanted attention. He repeated this, still haunted by his imprisonment. Molly must have sensed his distress, she wordlessly embraced him as soon as she saw him.

 

“It’s so good to see you up and out of your room.” She kept her hand on his shoulder. Feeling the Doctor relax a bit, he even gave her a small grin.

“Yeah. Well I would have been out sooner if it weren’t for an overbearing Alpha, who seems to think I’m made of glass.” John winced inwardly thinking of what Sherlock must really think of him.

 

Molly had to laugh, “Its good to see you’ve made a friend.” She caught the color rise in John’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah.” He ran a hand through his blond hair, his Doctor instincts kicked in when Molly rubbed her temples.

 

“You alright there Molly?” she smiled tiredly, of course John would notice.

 

“It’s just close to my heat. The suppressors I take tend to make me feel fatigued easily, and moody among other things. Don’t worry about me it’s just for the first three days. How about you? I ran your blood sample and your heat is close. Do you have enough suppressors-“

 

“You must be mistaken, the army not only vaccinates us but they give us a injection that last a year, it’s always held up. By my count I still have six months.” Molly frowned, how could she be wrong about that? She massaged her temples again, squinting her eyes.

 

“Maybe you should take a break, get some air.”

“No, I’ll be fine. Here will you look over these notes, they were made by some Doctor that goes by DAN.” she purposely placed the gruesome pictures in a folder out of John’s sight. He started to read over the paperwork, but Molly looked worse off after three hours.

 

He could relate, when his time came he felt the same symptoms. Better to feel fatigued and cranky over the uncontrollable urge to copulate with any available Alpha. John found the lack of control disgusting, his first heat hit at fourteen and he didn’t understand it, Harry did. She in a moment of actual clarity explained it to him, and for his own good locked him in the cellar, placing a dirty towel under the door. John heard Molly yawn and he shook the memory away.

 

“Hey. I’m going to get you a cuppa and you’ll have a bit of a snack, hungry or not. Doctor’s orders. I’ll meet you in the break room upstairs say ten minutes?” She sighed in agreement recognizing it wasn’t an option.

 

John started for the door when he nearly ran into a tall blond Alpha in a white lab coat. “Oh sorry excuse me. I’m just running into everyone or over them.” The green eyed Alpha explained breathlessly.

 

 John flinched at the offered hand, thankfully if the Alpha noticed he didn’t let on. “ Ryan Henly, Lab Tech,  Danning Pharmaceuticals Representative and all around klutz.”  John took the outstretched hand not wishing to be impolite, feeling less uneasy.

 

“Doctor John Watson.”

“A Doctor? What’s your field of expertise?” The younger man continued to shake John’s hand absentmindedly. John was confused, most Alphas didn’t act this way, they avoided touching. John avoided touching for that matter, but Ryan Henly didn’t seem to participate in this social norm. The ex soldier didn’t know if he should be weary or relieved. He tested the ground by looking the man in the eye and replying.

 

“Just a GP formally with the RAMC.” Again to John’s surprise the younger man didn’t take any offense. In fact he looked incredibly amused.

 

“An army Doctor, interesting, very interesting. Well Doctor Watson it was a pleasure to bump into you. I hope to do so again. Perhaps over a cuppa? Say, in an hour? You could tell me more about your adventures with the medical corps.” John held back a laugh of disbelief, this Alpha was hitting on him, and actually flirting.

“Sorry Mister Henly-“

“Please call me Ryan.”

“Ugh, Ryan. I’m sorry. But I already arranged to have tea with Doctor Hooper in the-“

“Perfect. I haven’t had the chance to speak to her about one of her papers. She is one of the most brilliant and original minds in her field, or I should say fields. In an hour then.” The younger man was off just like that leaving John utterly confused. The Lab Tech hadn't been a pushy Alpha, and John had met some persistent bastards in his life. Even with heat suppressors an Omega’s scent attracted unwanted attention, at least for the first three days.

 

  John sighed heavily, hopefully he was long gone from this place by then. He had six months, he would need a job quick to buy suppressants. Nothing he can do about it now, he shook his head in resignation.

 

John glanced over his shoulder, that Mister Henly was going to be disappointed if he thought the two Omegas were going to wait around for an hour just to speak with him.

 

A short time later, Molly and John were chatting about the obstacles in med school they had to overcome, when they were interrupted.

 

“Is this seat taken?” Ryan asked setting his mug down, Molly smiled warmly.

“Oh, Mr. Henly of course not, please join us.” John tensed even with Molly’s familiarity with the Alpha. Ryan chose to sit next to John at the small round table at the far end of the break room.

“Ah, thank you. I was glad to be put on break early. I didn’t want to miss my chance to speak with you again Doctor Hooper, and of course Doctor Watson.” John just gave a tight smile, Molly sent him a concerned glance.

 

Just at that moment several other Alphas decided to invade the break room. John and Molly were well aware of the dirty looks they were receiving from several of them, well not all. The ones not glaring were sending Molly and John speculative hungry looks.

 

John shifted in his chair, as did Molly uncomfortably, hating the feeling that they were on display to be judged like animals at an auction. Ryan seemed to continue the conversation with Molly as if he were unaware. Soon Ryan had the two laughing over another chemistry mishap during his UNI days. Their discomfort forgotten.

 

“So the professor says to us all _‘Do not remove the chemical from under the hood and protective shield.’_ I’m sitting at this table in the back furthest from the door mind you. And suddenly I hear, thud! Thud! Thud! I swear it sounded like apples shaken from a tree.

 

I looked over and people were falling like dominoes. Others were rushing towards the door, the professor barely made it to the window trying to air out the room. Half the class had been knocked out by this point, I tried for the door myself.  Made it four steps before everything went blank. Turns out one of the students had removed the chloroform from behind the protective shield. Oh, I’ve never had a worse headache! As for the student she ended up failing and being banned from the class for a year. She decided to become an art major, probably the safest choice considering it wasn’t her first mishap.”

 

John and Molly giggled at the image he was presenting, Ryan was the perfect story teller.

 

“Oi! Henly! Don’t be stingy!” one of the male Alphas at a table at the other end of the room yelled out. “We don’t mind sharing.”  The Alpha table exploded in laughter, as if the red head had said something hilarious. John ducked his head, glaring at his tea, Molly rolled her eyes.

 

“God, like we haven’t heard that before.” Molly murmured, John nodded in agreement.

 

“Oi! Roberts why don’t you concentrate on not being a complete ass. Do us all a favor by shutting your trap until you’ve managed to figure it out.”

 

Ryan had turned in his chair, and both Alphas were glaring at each other now, an open challenge. John refused to play victim he didn’t need this kid to defend him. Molly shot him a ‘ _just forget it’_ look.

 

“Well that said our lunch break is over, right John?” she gave a nervous laugh, the tension was thick and made her skin crawl. “We better get going. We’ll have to do this again Ryan.” Molly wasn’t sure the alpha heard her.

 

“Yeah. Thanks for the laugh mate.” John added receiving the same reaction. Except when both Omegas stood Ryan seemed to snap out of the trance he was in.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” He sighed.

“No need-“ John protested but the tall Alpha was already on his feet. John and Molly ignored the cat calls and whistles. Ryan however halted in his tracks. John took him by the wrist, some battles just weren’t worth it, oh the stupidity of youth. Ryan allowed himself to be tugged out the door and down the corridor back into the nearly empty lab.

 

“Sorry.” Molly sighed.

“Yeah, mate. Shouldn’t draw you into our-“ John was cut off, by the now frowning Lab Tech.

“No. You shouldn’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything. It’s those idiots. I’m sorry for getting aggressive. We aren't all like that. I think it’s safe to release me now Doctor Watson, unless you want to follow me to my station and help me slip cover samples?” Ryan was smiling brightly again, John realized he was still holding the Alpha’s wrist.

 

When had that happened? He turned away trying not to blush and failing miserably.

 

“No worries. I’d of given the same answer at such an attractive opportunity. Well friends back to work I go. Oh the glamor of sorting slides. And slip covering tissue.” He gave a quick nod and hurried off, before his taskmaster came looking for him.

 

Molly and John just stood with duel looks of confusion.

“Did that just happen?” John asked.

“Yes. I think it did. What an odd Alpha.” Molly replied softly as if to herself. Then more audibly “Well I like him. It’s nice to have friends.” she grinned at John. “Although I think he’s more than just friendly towards you.” John shook his head.

“Oh, not interested he’s got to be fresh out of UNI. That and I have no interest in anyone other than Sherlock-“ John froze hearing his own admission, he’d yet to say it out load.

Molly nudged him with her shoulder, “Oh? Care to share Doctor Watson?”

“No.” John replied firmly, rolling his eyes. “One does not kiss and tell Doctor Hooper. Now back to work.” John put an arm around her neck in a mock headlock dragging her towards their small workspace.

“I’m coming I’m coming.” Molly giggled, feeling less tired and on edge.

 

Both were unaware of a leering Doctor Hoff, “Look now there’s two of them.”

 

“Yes sir, they do stink up the place.” One of his underlings replied quickly.

“It’s a disgrace! That’s what it is. An utter disgrace.” Hoff eyed the small female Omega hating the stirring her scent caused in him, and now the other one was adding to it. “Disgusting creatures should be at home tending house and children. Omega Doctors, hmph. What next? An Omega Prime Minister?” Several of his young colleagues laughed at the thought.

 

 


	16. FAMILY TIES

**CHAPTER 16. FAMILY TIES**

The next day John was called away from the disturbing research notes he had gone over. He was told by an unfriendly tight lipped security officer, that John was wanted in the meeting room immediately.

 

Molly wordlessly shot John a worried look, he smiled to reassure her and allowed the security officer to take his forearm and lead him away. John flinched at the contact but knew better then to struggle.

 

“What’s this about?” He asked evenly.

“It wasn’t relevant to my duties to be informed on the why.” The guard snapped irritably.

 

As John neared the designated office he thought he heard yelling, he paled when he realized who was behind the door. His father had finally come to collect him. Instinctively he turned to run but the guard still held tight.

 

“Come on now Doctor.” The security guard didn’t knock he walked into the rather large office. Any other time John would have felt the awe of the expensively decorated area, it was more like a sitting room then an office.

 

The yelling stopped, and all eyes were on him. “Is there a reason for excessive force?” Sherlock snapped at the security officer. Then in two strides across the room he was growling at the poor man who was only following orders. The officer released John’s arm taking a step back.

 

“Sherlock.” Mycroft snapped. “ He was only following my orders.” The older Holmes dismissed his employee quickly.

 

“Johnathan.” His father growled causing John to flinch, but he refused to look away from his father’s cold glare. The challenge wouldn’t go unpunished but he could care less, at least he tried. He wondered if his rapidly beating heart would give him away. This was the head of his household the one Alpha that held all control over decisions involving John’s future.

 

He moved aggressively towards his disobedient son, when the tall curly haired Alpha growled again blocking the older Watson’s path. Mycroft sighed heavily as both men started to challenge each other. He almost felt sorry for the shorter Omega, if he had feelings. He could imagine Molly in a similar situation, would she be like John was. Face drained of color, eyes wide, body stiff fighting the urge to bow down and submit. He shook the image aside.

 

“If you two are done!” Mycroft thundered asserting his authority, this was his territory, he was in charge and they would listen.

 

“My client just wants what’s rightful his.” Kittie smiled sweetly holding out the legal contract. John’s father nodded, looking at Mycroft.

 

“I was cheated out of decent money.”

“Decent? You sold your son to a psychopath! And a criminal.” Sherlock growled.

“My client was not aware of the legal status of the buyer. However the contract is void, and the property should be returned.” Mycroft almost winced at the word.

 

“Ambulance chasers such as yourself repeal me.” Sherlock snapped at the smug solicitor.

 

“That may be Mr. Holmes but it’s not applicable to the fact you are illegally withholding Mr. Watson’s property.”  Again with the word property, Mycroft decided the dramatics should end.

 

“Doctor Watson.” Mycroft’s voice was hard and demanding. The Omega was compelled to step out from around the younger Holmes. “What age did you join the army’s medical corps?” The Alpha demanded.

 

“The little shit ran away at fifteen!” The older Watson growled for before his son could answer.

 

“Doctor Watson?” Mycroft ignored the drunkard, he reeked of cheap whiskey and mildew.

 

“Fifteen.” John licked his lips, standing at attention; Mycroft could see the difficulty of the situation. There were Five Alphas in the room, the odds for any Omega were enough to make them weary, then add aggressive tension to the mix. It was a wonder John hadn’t attempted to flee once more, of course he was hanging on by a thread. His military training was all that kept the Omega from fleeing the room.

 

“How did you join John? Obviously you need a signed waiver. They don’t just accept an Omega off the street.” Mycroft knew the answers but he needed John to say them out loud to his idiot father and just as imbecilic lawyer.

 

“I paid my sister Harry to sign the waiver. Then I took the entrance examines. They allowed me in after that.” John remembered the excitement of passing his examines and physical test.

 

It was worth the humiliation of being poked and prodded. He remembered  running an obstacle course. He still held the record for completing the course under forty five minutes. The prior record being and hour and five. 

 

“Doctor Watson?” Mycroft gently probed.

“Oh, I’m sorry I missed the question.” John replied snapping his focus back, he felt Sherlock step closer to him. The scent and nearness of this Alpha helped calm the doctor’s distress, a little.

 

“Where was your father at the time?” John thought back, his father wasn’t around, he’d disappeared and John had hoped he’d stumbled into a gutter and died. Unfortunately it turned out he was in the clink, still breathing.

 

The line of questioning started to dawn on the older Watson, he nervously looked to his lawyer. “This is ridiculous we’re leaving!”

 

“He was in the clink. They tossed him in for urinating in public.” Another voice cut in. John hadn’t even seen this Alpha, how long had she been sitting on the black leather couch. She was standing, her long blond hair falling over her shoulders, she was just as tall as John if she weren’t wearing heels. She neared exerting  a strong independent authority. John tried to understand what was happening, who was this? Another attorney? He felt sick, too many scents in one room too many Alphas, he could feel the coldness of the cell he’d been locked in the taunts from the guards. He didn’t want to show weakness, he wouldn’t, he resolved not to.

 

Sherlock accepted the legal document from blond Alpha, he could feel John’s distress but he moved to give Kittie the papers. His drive to wipe the smile from her smug face overriding the urge to stay beside John. No one would hurt the Omega here, they wouldn’t dare, not in Mycroft’s territory.

 

“You little bitch.” The older Watson growled. The blond Alpha met her fathers dark glare without flinching like she always had.

 

“You were away. I was awarded rights to John by default, so says the law. I signed the papers. And it stipulates in his army contract should he be discharged honorably or not, he is then returned to whoever signed the waiver. That would be me. And I’ve released him from obligation to the family.” John stiffened, feeling sick, this was Harry. No she was sober, her scent wasn’t laced with vodka. And had he heard her right? He wasn’t the property of his drunkard father, he wasn’t going back? 

 

She turned to him, a sad smile on her face. “I’m sorry Johnny. I know it wont make up for what-well it’s the least I could do. You understand that this is the end of our association. Goodbye. ”

 

She didn’t move to embrace him, in fact she could hardly look at him. He was the reminder of what she used to be, and she wasn’t meaning to be cruel. She thought it better he not be reminded. She turned briefly to her father and flipped him off, “Gentleman.” She smiled taking her leave, of course putting one over on the old man was also satisfying.

 

Kittie looked over the paperwork, even her meager legal training couldn’t deny the truth of it. She gave her client an apologetic look, at least she asked for her money up front.

 

“Gentleman.” She took her leave as well, not wishing to be in the presence of any of the three Alphas much longer.

 

John was too stunned to heed any warning bells, his father had inched closer. And without a warning the older Watson lashed out, connecting a heavy hand, one last time to John’s face. The small Omega hadn’t expected that, so he couldn’t brace himself, the hit dropped him to the floor.

 

“Useless!” his growled, moving to kick but suddenly a flash of dark curls was there tackling the older man, snarling, furious and ready to kill.

 

“Please just let him go.” John weakly managed. Then repeating it a little louder, but Sherlock wouldn’t be moved his instinct to defend what was his, to protect and eliminate all threat was too strong. “Mr. Holmes please.” John looked pleadingly at the older Holmes who’d knocked his chair over in an attempt to get at the older Watson. However the younger Holmes beat him to his prey. Instead he stood watching with an appreciative expression on his usually stoic face.

 

John’s plea almost fell on deaf ears; somehow it snapped Mycroft back to himself. Pushing his snarling inner Alpha aside, he straightened his suit. Using his authority as head Alpha, he halted his brother’s mission to tear this trespasser apart.

 

John watched as security took his groaning father from the room, leaving bloody drag marks on the expensive rug. Sherlock’s chest was heaving, his eyes wild the aggression still very evident. He turned those icy gray eyes towards John, and the Omega responded by taking a nervous step back.

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, his brother was such a child. “Sherlock you’re scaring him. Do calm down and pull yourself together.”

 

“If-if we are done here, I’d like to leave.” John managed his voice low.

“Of course Doctor.” Mycroft waved him off dismissively.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice was hoarse and worried.

“I need a minute.” John didn’t face him instead he continued out of the open door avoiding the blood. The smell of it was similar to his own, and it turned his stomach.

 

The image of Harry flashed through his mind, a sober Harry, a very different look. This Harry had been wearing black trouser pants and a pink cardigan, her glossy blond hair worn waist length. Very different from the shorter boy cut she usually sported, her face was free of bruises. Her clothes weren’t matted or ripped. This Harry he would have cared to know, but even sober she wanted nothing to do with him. What was it that made it so easy for his family to toss him aside.

 

“John?” Molly’s worried voice brought his head up, he realized he’d gravitated to the lab, to her. She instinctively lead him out and to her quarters, once safely inside she embraced him. John accepted this, a simple hug and his resolve crumbled. “Ssh. You let it out.” The two sank to the floor, Molly was on her knees holding John close rocking back and forth.

 _You aren’t alone_. Her actions promised, and he found himself needing this reassurance. Having lost connection with his army family he had no one, no other Omega to relate to. Molly somehow became his only family and he felt the connection it was warm wrapping around him like a blanket.

 

When he spoke it was stammering and a jumble of described actions and emotions. Molly sorted through them, and wiped Johns face with her hand, keeping physical contact with him at all times.

 

Then like a man at confession he told her about his father, his sister, the army and the horror of Sebastian Moran. Still she listened and held him. He fell asleep with his head in her lap, she was combing her fingers through his hair humming softly. She remembered Ricky, how he sobbed into her, she couldn’t reassure him enough. She could do this for John, she’d never had anyone but Gran and Ricky. When Ricky died Gran was already gone, leaving Molly cut off from that connection of family. Family was important, it was all you had in the end.


	17. misunderstood

CHAPTER 17. Misunderstood

 

Molly waited for John to be in a deep sleep, before moving to put an ice pack over his bruised face. He flinched but didn’t wake, her heart broke for him, he was that exhausted.

 

 She then grabbed the pillows from her bed and the large purple duvet, like a nest around John. As a child when her parents had left her on her own she would do the same, but then it was with stuffed animals. It felt safer with another Omega, like home. Molly shared John’s pillow, curling inward, and instinctively he did the same. Both slept restfully like this, both heads so near they were nearly touching and their knees as well.

 

A heavy pounding at the door caused both Omegas to suddenly wake from their restful sleep. Molly rubbed the sleep from her eyes yawning, John was already standing. The knocking became even more insistent, she wondered what the problem could be.

“I’ll get it.” John was already half way towards the door, thinking something must have happened at the lab or something. Molly shrugged scooping up their nest and tossing the mess of blanket and pillows onto the bed. She jumped hearing a sudden growl, John was backing away from the advancing Alpha.

 

“Sherlock?” Molly paled when she realized those cold gray eyes were directed on her. John was quick to bravely put himself between her and the angry Alpha. “Mine.” Sherlock snarled taking John possessively by the arm. Molly realized it was a challenge, and for John.

 

“We-I mean we weren’t-“ Molly nervously kept her eyes averted; the air was thick with the Alpha’s anger and scent. Molly noticed it right away, Sherlock’s sent almost completely at this point had eliminated her own. She’d never experienced this kind of fear, the territorial aggression was usually kept between two Alphas. What threat was she to him?

 

“You slept with her. An Omega? Is that what you want John? Makes you happy?” Sherlock couldn’t understand his anger, he wanted to do more than scare the little mouse of a woman.

 

“Now hold on.” John tried to pull free, “Keep Molly out of this.” John’s voice had a hard edge. “I know what this looks like but-“

Sherlock went to the bed, the twist of blankets twisting his insides. He wondered why his chest hurt, why he felt a loss and emptiness. Only for the hole inside of him, fill with anger. He could smell the two Omega’s scents on the duvet and pillows without touching the tainted material.

 

“You slept together!“ Sherlock roared, causing both Omegas to inch towards the closed door.

 

“Yes.” John stood his full five foot seven to the Alpha’s six foot two, keeping Molly behind him. “But-“

 

And that was all Sherlock needed to know he would hear no more, “I guess now that you are free, you have no use for my protection. Have her then, after Moran I’m sure you would want something more-“ Sherlock paused as if tasting something foul, “- docile.” John flinched as if he’d been slapped. Sherlock’s words were meant to hurt and sting, with the slamming of the door he was successful.

 

Molly embraced John, he clung to her trembling form both confused by the sudden invasion. “I’m sorry John. This is my fault.” Molly whispered into John’s shoulder.

 

“No, it’s not your fault Molls. I’ll let him calm down and I’ll talk to him.” John’s heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces, hemorrhaging from within.

 

The day only got continuously worse, John left Molly to shower and start her morning. They still had work to do in the lab and he would wait for Sherlock to calm down hopefully after John had showered. The blond Omega knew if he went to Sherlock cleaned of Molly’s scent that it would be easier to convince him nothing happened.

 

Outside Sherlock’s door John hesitated, then squaring his shoulders strengthening his resolve he knocked. Sherlock couldn’t be so disagreeable, he was a smart man, well a genius, surely he would see reason. John knocked and no answer he knocked again, “Sherlock? It’s John-“

 

“Doctor Watson. Very brave of you to show up here.” Mycroft’s voice was the usual bored tone, except his eyes were cold as ice. John looked away feeling the urge to crumble under Mycroft’s cold glare. “If you are looking for Sherlock he decided to return to his London flat, having no other business to attend to here. “ Mycroft didn’t wait for a reply he left John feeling weak his back to Sherlock’s door.

 

 

**_~0~_ **

****

Molly held back the urge to cry, she wouldn’t give Mycroft the satisfaction. His words in the corridor still pounding in her head, just twisting an invisible knife in her chest.

 

“Doctor Hooper, I hope in the future you will keep your personal affairs and professional ones separate. I can only warn you against setting sights on anyone of  the Alpha at this time. They do have a job to do and don’t need you as a distraction. Perhaps it’s best you finish up what you’re working on and we’ll find you somewhere safe to wait out the Moriarty threat.”

 

“You’re sending me away?” Molly’s voice quivered.

“I don’t care to repeat myself.” He snapped. “Now two days I’ll give you to finish up your project. That should be enough time, more than enough. Then I’ll have your things moved to an undisclosed destination.

 

She wondered if that meant John as well, she was too scared to ask. Instead she forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

 

“Awe how cute, here you are working all alone. Tell me little one did they give you enough crayons to color with?” Molly flinched jumping out of her chair, it was one of the Alphas from the research team, his green eyes were taking her in. He sniffed the air around her taking a step closer, she refused to take a step back or feel intimidated. Still she was shaken from earlier events and her nerves were working against here.

 

“Back to work!” Hoff shouted from across the room. The green eyed Alpha licked his lips and Molly gave him a disgusted look.

 

“See you around mouse.”

 

She slumped back down in her chair, rubbing her temples, what a mess. She put her head on the counter, wishing to just sink into the metal counter top.

 

“Molly?” John was kneeling next to her.

“It’s going to be a long day John.” He nodded rubbing her back.

“Everything alright, something happen?Sherlock didn’t threaten you again did he?” She shook her head, John didn’t need to be burdened, he wasn’t looking so good himself.

 

“Just have a deadline of two days to sort this out. Have you made any leeway?” she sat up wearily then seeing John's posture quickly asked; “Sherlock not believe you?”

“He left. Back to London.” John sighed and shrugged. “Let’s just get through this.” Molly nodded not wanting to tell him just yet that she was going to be moved.

By lunch, the two had to drag themselves to the break room, they’d been sure to time their breaks around the research teams breaks. They even changed up their schedule so not to have any unwanted encounters by persistent Alphas. Today John made tea but didn’t feel like drinking, he was sure to encourage Molly to eat. Why did he feel so tired?

 

“Hey there.” Ryan entered the break room in his usually friendly manner. He paused when he saw John’s face.  “What happened?” The man looked from John to Molly inspecting her for damage as well.

 

John ducked his head, cheeks going red, Molly acknowledged the bruise just below John’s eye was a very pretty shade of  purple, at least there wasn’t any swelling.

 

John being a doctor could probably come up with a good excuse but his mind went blank and he fell back on his childhood excuse. “I walked into a door, should have turned on the light.”

 

“And this door, did you at least get a swing or two in?” Ryan’s voice dropped making Molly and John freeze. Ryan must have noticed their sudden withdrawal. His smile returned and he stayed back from their table, a non-threatening action.

 

“Sorry mate. Ugh, anyway. So our team will be leaving at the end of the week and you two will be free of us.” He searched the two for a change in posture. He continued keeping his distance, “Guess there is another site they’d like us to comb through. They think if we get in the thick of it we’ll be able to figure some of these drugs being developed. Personally I hate field work.”

 

“Fresh air though.” John offered, relaxing now, Molly took his cue and did the same.

 

“Doubt it.” Ryan sighed. “I’m the lazy type. I’m going to miss this cozy atmosphere and good company.” He grinned at John openly.

 

“Oh, it wont be too bad-“ Molly was interrupted by two Alphas entering the room.

 

Ryan moved closer to the table, “What was that Molly?” Ryan tried to catch her brown eyes, already darting around the room checking for exits.

 

“Oh lucky you Henly, I wanna see two Omegas doing it.” The red haired Alpha laughed. His colleague was a the green eyed man from earlier. The room started to swirl with the mix of scents, all fighting for supremacy.

 

“Do you think you can get your pets to do it here, we’d all like the show.”

 

This had Ryan on his feet the chair-sliding out he started for the brunette first. John and Molly were on their feet as well,  “As if this day cannt get any worse.” John murmured, keeping Molly behind him, pushing her towards the door. “Ryan.”

 

“Awe they call you by your first name, cute.” The red head laughed, John clinched his jaw.

 

Ryan and the brunette were staring each other down, “Please Ryan.” Molly slowly reached out and tugged on the Alphas tightly clinched fist.

 

“They arent worth it-“ John and Molly headed for the door, this would ease the tension. Once outside the room both John and Molly let out a breath of relief.

 

“Idiot.” Ryan was growling as he exited into the hall nearly running into them. “Hey.” Molly looked ready to faint, she flinched when Ryan reached for her. John could hear the rowdy Alphas in the break room he knew more would join them.

 

“I suggest we head to a more open space.” John kept his voice steady, he had to fight off a panic attack.

“After you.” Ryan more commanded than asked. The two Omegas were happy to put the break room behind them.

“Are you done for the day then?” Ryan asked.

“No.” Molly took a deep breath, stomping her foot and straightening her shoulders. “We have something to finish and we are going to finish it. I wont be pushed out.”

“Listen-“ Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “You two don’t deserve to be harassed. Not all of us are like this. What I’m saying is. They don’t understand you.”

“And you do?” John frowned.

“Well I can try. I have a sister that’s an Omega. She’s fifteen. Real shy and wants to be a Doctor. I have twin brothers that are Omegas, they’re twelve. Then there is me the oldest and my sister , second born both Alphas. It’s hard to see this happening. Stick together and if you need someone on your side.“

“Thanks.” John offered his hand. Ryan happily took it.

“Your both very brave.” He flashed his usual grin and headed back to work.


	18. Fight or Flight

**CHAPTER 18. Fight or Flight**

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes irritably, he wasn’t his brother’s delivery boy, yet here he was handing the confidential documents to a government worker. One Private Goode.

 “I’ll be sure the Admiral gets these. Thank you sir.” Sherlock just turned around ignoring her, he could care less. 

 “Mr. Holmes?” It was Sergeant Stamford. “I thought that was you.” The man stepped in front of Sherlock before the detective could successfully duck down another hall.

“Stamford.” Sherlock acknowledged the shorter Alpha.

“It’s funny running into you. I was just going to call John today. They still have him on pretty tight lock down. Which is good. I almost feel bad for the guy, changing one prison for another.” Stamford frowned.

“Well, he seems to have found someone to share the burden with.” Sherlock’s biting voice didn’t register with a now thoughtful Stamford.

“Really?” Stamford smiled now.

“Yes. Although I am not Doctor Watson’s personal secretary. So what he does with another Omega-“

“Oh thank god.” Stamford shook his head, exhaling. “It’s not easy for them you know. I never noticed it. The cat calls and harassment until I became friends with John. By accident really, he saved my life. After spending four days out in the desert, held up in some ditch praying to see tomorrow. You kind of forget gender. And after that I- well anyway. John’s a good man. Omegas don’t have it easy in the army. It’s probably worse at that compound for him surrounded by strange unbonded Alphas. I noticed how fast Omegas bond. You and me could never be ‘friends’ on that level. A lot of the time they all slept in the same tent for protection and I guess the security of numbers. Especially orphaned ones. They have an ability to accept another orphaned Omega as family. It’s extraordinary really.”

“Family?”

“Yeah. When they are in a pack, some will bond usually the ones without family. A lot of them were just dropped off and signed over to the military. Or kids from the street looking for purpose.”

“How do they-“

“Oh they just nest, John explained it to me once. He’d never done it, he didn’t really feel the need. He still had a family, a horrid one but they were his. It’s a simple process of sleeping in the same place.”

“Sleeping?” Sherlock felt sick.

 “Yes. As long as they make some kind of contact, some I guess will curl inward their heads will touch. I myself don’t understand it. But there you-“

Sherlock never heard the rest of Stamford’s words instead he’d turned and sprinted down the hall. John’s words in his head.

 

“I know what it looks like-“ Sherlock hadnt let him finish, the room was a mix of scents Molly’s and John’s but he couldn’t remember smelling anything more. The air would have been saturated with the aroma of sex, but he was too angry to gather more data.  If what Stamford said was true then it was innocent. John was orphaned looking for somewhere to belong. Sherlock had to hurry back, he had to talk to John make him listen.

 

**_~0~_ **

****

“Doctor Hooper, good you’re still here.” John and Molly looked up towards one of the research team members. His name tag said Connor, the Alpha reeked of vinegar, his brown hair cut short to his scalp, he pushed his glasses up his nose. Molly wondered if the sharp odor was giving him a headache, she hated how it covered all other scents in the room. Why would they be using vinegar? She tried to think of a million experiments dealing with the stuff and nothing applied to anything they had come across.

 

“Doctor Hooper?” Connor probed irritably.

 

“Yes. How can I help you?” Molly tried to read the annoyed expression, breathing through her mouth, the smell almost burned her eyes. Connor was looking from Molly to John almost as if they were below him.

 “Ugh. I was sent to bring you over and get a second opinion. It’s close to ten, already most of our people called it night. If you would just help us with this last experiment-“

 “Experiment?” John asked suspiciously, automatically weary after enduring cat calls for most of the day.

 Connor sighed heavily. “I’m not going to explain it. I already told Henley it was a mistake to even ask an Omega-“

 “I will be happy to assist you in any way I can.” Molly cut his rant off with a tight smile.

Connor looked relieved, “Good. I’m truly glad to hear that. Ugh, Doctor Watson if you’d like to join, you’re welcome to. With Doctor Hooper’s help we’ll be finished rather quickly. You might learn a thing or two.” The other man was grinning as if at an inside joke. John just rolled his eyes, best follow Molly into enemy territory. At least most of the Alpha’s had left for the night, and Henley was always an ally.

 

They rounded the corner finding the room empty. The chairs abandoned and the machines switched off, John bristled too late, he was knocked to the ground. Stars danced all around, and the back of his head started to throb. 

 Doctor Hoff and a handful of his minions had the two Omega’s backed into a corner.

Molly tried to help John to his feet, he was seeing double, he could hear deep voices, and the scent of vinegar was replaced by a mixture of stink, his body recoiled at the idea of being mounted by anyone of these Alphas.

The blond Doctor swayed, but still took a swing at the first to come near him and Molly. He tried to keep her at his back, he did knock one man down, but there were too many. Hands seized his arms, he heard Molly cry out, and he tried to fight harder, getting one arm free. This struggle earned him a brutal hit to his left side, robbing him of much needed oxygen.

“Let him go! You cant do this!” Molly was demanding, John could hear a crack in her voice.

“See how they get when threatened. It’s almost adorable.” Doctor Hoff laughed ignoring her protests.

“Come on little mouse didn’t you want to help us with the experiment?” Doctor Hoff’s face pulled into a hurt expression.

“You will all go to prison for this. It’s madness.” Molly tried reason, her heart was pounding in her ears and she wondered if her voice came out even.

 “You are contributing to important research.” Doctor Hoff  replied casually “That and who will the courts blame? An Omega who was in heat and ventured out into an in closed place? Or an Alpha with a Doctorate among other things a good strong family name and equally important friends?”

“It’s not true. I-“

Fear bubbled up in Molly’s chest she tried to stand her ground, Hoff cut her off angrily. “You’ve been asking for this all week. You and the other one. Teasing and taunting us with your gender. You want to be in the lab, well here you are, in the lab. Now be a good obedient little Omega and take your medicine.” Hoff nodded towards Connor, who pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled eagerly holding a syringe in his right hand. Molly darted towards the way she’d come in, knowing it to be futile, instinct had taken over in the face of so many predators. 

 

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock finally reached the damn compound, his brother wasn’t so happy he was there.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself Sherlock.” Mycroft was intercepting him at Molly’s door. “Get a hold of yourself. You are an Alpha and your acting like a love starved teenager in heat! “

“Oh piss off Mycroft.” Sherlock murmured ignoring his brother. “I don’t have to explain myself to anyone especially you!”

“Sherlock-“ Mycroft growled, he paused as two security officers passed them on their way to the lab.

 “What’s going on now?” Mycroft snapped. Both officers halted.

“Nothing serious sir, just protocol the surveillance in the lab went out. It’s regulation to do a manual walk through.

Sherlock frowned, he didn’t wait for them and bolted for the lab. When he pulled the unlocked doors open, he was greeted by a hard plastic tarp. Someone had duct tapped it to the ceiling and floor, this plastic covering was often used during a chemical accident to keep vapor from escaping. Why would it be here?

The consulting detective suddenly felt sick, he ripped through the strong plastic, all awareness emptied from his mind. A familiar scent of Honey and copper struck him.

“John!” he growled.

 A muffled scream came from a corner of the lab he knew John and Molly to work in.  John his Omega was in trouble, he was injured and bleeding. Other Alphas were here, they were near his Omega, near his John. _Mine._ His mind howled, _MINE._ The younger Holmes felt his chest tighten and the hair on his arms standing up. He had to protect what was his, had to eliminate the threat. 

John's sweet scent was here, heavier and heavier. The dark haired Alpha could feel himself drawing closer, honey wrapping around him like a blanket. The taint of salted copper brought out a savage growl.  He bolted forward oblivious to his brother shooting off in the opposite direction without a word.


	19. Scents and Sense

**CHAPTER 19. Scents and Sense**

 

John had managed to break his attackers nose and the other two were standing back. Waiting they were waiting for something, he didn’t understand. His nerves felt raw and he could feel a buzz in the air, the Omega in him warned, urged and screamed for him to _run_.

 

“Smell so beautiful.” One of the Alpha’s was nearing him slowly hands out as if trying to calm a wild animal “John. We don’t want to hurt you anymore.” John’s blue eyes skirted over the nearing threat. The pupils of this green eyed Alpha were dilated, the dark was completely taking over the green. Still approaching the predator sniffed the air around the Doctor. Causing John to gulp back the bile threatening to come up.

 

“What did you give me?” the blond choked.

“Nothing deadly John. It’s just a little push to kick start your heat, too bad it’ll only last a few hours or maybe a day who knows. Let’s be friends. Soon you’re going to begging for it, needing a hard Alpha cock deep in your soaking hole.” John flinched when a hand gently caressed his bruised face.

 

“You-you started my heat?” Hating how his voice trembled, true fear pumping through his veins. “No. No. You couldn’t-” He whispered trying to pull away from the strangers nearness, and the hands touching his face.

 

“We’re all going to take a turn Johnny. You’ll be pleading for it soon. It’s just so hard to wait when you smell absolutely delicious like a warm sunny day.” The Alpha’s voice was low and John tried to push himself into the wall.  “Just make it easier now John. Some of us don’t want to wait for the drug to kick in. You’re too intoxicating for patience.” This was whispered into John’s ear, a wet tongue ran over John’s lobe, causing the Omega to push away violently.

 

Biology screamed now, _Run.Run.Danger._ He couldn’t be here, he had to get away. Bile started to rise in his throat, someone tackled him from behind, two more hands on him, he couldn’t see, everything was spinning. Too many different scents all threats, the instinct to flee to hide flooded his being he felt the walls closing in.

 

“Sssh, don’t be afraid.” One of the hands were touching his face, caressing and then grabbing. _Submit._ John wasn’t going to go down without a fight, he would fight up to the very end. “You’ll get used to my scent Johnny.” The voice was heavy, as John was twisting under the weight pinning him down. A hand clamped over his mouth and nose. “Breathe me in.” The voice growled.

 

Then hands were touching softly, a voice was whispering deep, comforting and it sounded like home. Pulling him back, beckoning away from the fear that seized the Omega.

 

The scent surrounded him, luring him to reality, out of the safety of his own mind. Gray eyes, piercing gray eyes captured his blue, another hand wrapping around him, pulling him close into a strong embrace. _Mine._ The eyes proclaimed, and John could hear nothing else.

 

Sherlock was heaving angrily, he’d snapped the neck of the Alpha that dared try to mount _his_ Omega. The swift violent possessiveness followed by a deep snarl, sent the other Alphas in a quick submissive posture, they backed away eyes down. Sherlock wanted to advance on them to tear them apart but security quickly apprehended them. No one dared move towards the Doctor now curled into a ball in a corner.

 

The Alpha moved quickly to his Omega, very aware of the taint from the other lesser males. He needed to scent John, to mark him, to eliminate the stench of any other. He moved slow, fighting the urge to take what was his and hide away. He didn’t want to further injure the terrified Omega. The protector in him needed to hold and reassure.

 

Sherlock reined in his inner Alpha, attempting to keep his mood even. He made to coax his John out of the place in his mind he’d retreated to.

 

He had a hand on John’s shoulder, and gently turned the young Doctor into him, standing him up slowly keeping him buried against his chest and in his arms. “We are going John. You’re safe.”

 

“Sherlock?” he chocked, his shoulders still tight.

“Ssh yes, John. It’s me. You’re alright. I have you.” A hand held John’s head to him another wrapping possessively around John’s waist.

The first thing Sherlock noticed after their slow progress out of the lab, was how strong John’s scent had become. It seemed to become stronger and stronger enticing sudden reactions deep within. The Alpha in him demanded to get John back to Sherlock’s room, to barricade him inside. Something else was responding to this aroma, and the urge to breed had never been so strong.

 

“It’s my heat. They started it.” John breathless explained.  That was all Sherlock needed to hear before he half lifted, half dragged John from the lab, heading for his room.

 

“Wait what about Molly?” John could feel a burning in his stomach, his skin started to feel hot and itchy.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock managed, because words and any other thought had emptied from his mind. He had one mission it was to get his omega safely to his room.

 

Once inside Sherlock’s room, John was pushed onto the bed.

“Sherlock?” John swallowed, still shaky from his ordeal. Sherlock wasn’t listening or he didn’t hear the soft question. The dark haired man was pulling John’s shirt from him.

“Stinks.” He grunted, then reaching to pull at John’s trousers.

“Sherlock?” A whimper that brought those dilated gray eyes up. Then with a quick movement John was completely naked, the Alpha gave his Omega an appraising glance.

 

John shivered, “Wait.” He tried to breathe, but the pheromone coated air was keeping him from thinking beyond the fact that Sherlock was an Alpha, available unbonded and hungry. The young Doctor tried to scoot up onto the bed. This caused another set of sensations against his bare ass, he realized he’d soaked the sheets. A tingling below was twisting into a tight coil, and he was aware of the Alpha. His Alpha? Hungry, wanting and it was John he craved. He didn’t have much time to ponder these sudden changes, or the burning ache from within, before Sherlock was on him.

 

“You are mine John. God you smell so good. Can you smell that John. The air is thick with it, I can taste it." Sherlock ran a tongue from the crook of John’s neck over his strong shoulders and finally ending the torture at the Omega’s pink nipple.

 

“Ugh-christ!” John groaned arching his hips upward; to his astonishment Sherlock had sometime ago shed his own clothes. The consciousness of skin on bare skin was enough to drive him mad.  The Alpha was busy trailing and nipping a heated path down John’s toned torso. Warm breath on an already hard erection almost made him come right there.

 

“You taste so sweet. Like honey John. I want to taste more of you.” The deep baritone was demanding and John couldn’t protest he didn’t have the strength. A skilled hand wrapped around the base of his dick and without further warning Sherlock took him in. The warm, wetness, so perfect, then the dark curls were bobbing up and down in a haze of pleasure. John tangled his fingers in the dark curls trying to force more of himself into the greedy mouth.

 

He was so lost to sight of his dick disappearing past such beautiful pink lips. John didn’t feel the first finger that reached in to test his wetness but the second caused him to tighten from the intrusion, he started to panic.

 

“sssh, enjoy this John. My lips, over your cock, god I want you to come in my mouth. I have to taste you. Can you John? Can you give me what I want?” Having an Alpha on his knees between John’s legs begging for him, asking for him, John had no choice but to comply. He focused on the pleasure of the mouth and tongue sucking and licking. Then another finger and another working to loosen and prepare him. John wanted it, he didn’t know what, but he wanted all of it. The mouth quickened and John tried to warn his lover, but he only received a knowing glance from those beautiful eyes. And that was enough he felt the spring uncoil, and he strained his muscles to force every last drop out into the heated cavern that hungrily devoured it.

 

Breathing heavily John felt a little of his consciousness start to stir, his body cried out for more. The ache and need was still there, and whatever protests John had were gone. Sherlock was turning him over, his hand parting the drenched cheeks of his ass. John caught sight of the large thick member the knot at the base not yet formed.

 

“I’m going to fuck you John, I’m going to put it inside you and fuck you. Everyone will know you are mine. Tell me John. Tell me you want it.” Sherlock ran the tip of his erection over John’s hole causing them both to moan.

“Oh, god. Please. Please. Fuck me.” Without further hesitation Sherlock brought his hips forward, burying himself deep. John let out a sudden cry from the discomfort. Sherlock held his hips in place, enjoying the tight hold on his most sensitive part. He then moved in and out, allowing John’s puckered hole to milk him with every thrust. Every time he pushed deeper, needing to be closer, needing more.

 

The pain from the initial push caused John to tense in response, but then the steady thrusts started to warm him. Resulting in more natural lubricant leaking onto the welcomed intruder. The wave of wetness seemed to encourage the Alpha mounting him. Now John was lost to the pleasure, so many sensations. He wasn’t even aware of the words bubbling from his lips.

 

“Tell me I’m yours John.” Sherlock whispered into the blonde’s ear, bringing his hips down hard. “Tell me.” He demanded with a deep growl.

 

“I’m yours oh god. I’m yours.” John was breathless, his Alpha started to pump faster. John knew somewhere in his mind that it wasn’t a good idea to knot. The Omega in him wanted every last drop, needed to feel the hard knot pop past all resistance and lock them together.

 

“I’m going to mark you John.” Sherlock growled he grasped the blond hair and pulling John’s head to the side, exposing his intended’s neck. “You smell so beautiful here. Right here. Everyone will know.”  John froze, trying to push through the cloud of his heat.

 

“No. Please. I don’t want to be bonded.” John was breathless, trying to turn his neck away. Sherlock would of protested but just then his growing knot finally pushed past all resistance locking the two in together. John cried out, stars blurring his vision waves of orgasms running through him. When it was done, he could do nothing but fall into an exhausted sleep. He was slightly aware of his Alpha wrapping a protective arm around him, and pulling him closer, groaning slightly at the movement against his knot.

 

John awoke from the haze of lovemaking; Sherlock was holding him possessively to his naked body, John’s sticky ass rubbing against the Alpha’s now flaccid dick.

 

“Shower?” John asked trying to pull out of the strong hold.

“Good idea. Then we talk living arrangements.” Sherlock released John slowly then followed him to the bathroom.

“Arrangements-“

“Irrelevant John, let’s get ourselves presentable. And you must be starved after two days of-“

“Bloody hell two days?” John put a hand to his neck absentmindedly.

“I did respect your wishes and did not leave my mark.” Sherlock seemed annoyed by this fact.

“Right. Ugh-thanks.” John was lead into the shower, something he appreciated due to the soreness he was feeling in odd places, and his legs seemed shaky. He leaned into the Alpha and allowed himself to be washed, enjoying the thorough movements of a soapy hand. John wordlessly washed Sherlock’s dark curls, admiring the man’s sharp cheekbones and perfect skin.

“If you don’t stop looking at me that way Doctor, I will have no choice but to give you what you want.” The baritone sent a shiver down John’s back.

After there shower, John found a fresh set of clothes waiting for him on the bed. He was too tired to ask anymore questions. Cheeks burning, John was grateful the sheets had been quickly changed, seeing how they were such a mess this morning.

 

Sherlock opened his door slightly then cautiously stepped out into the hall, John watched curiously. Then the tall Alpha returned with a tray of assorted foods and water. Up until now John hadn’t know how thirsty he was, he sat on the bed and Sherlock put the tray down in front of him. They ate and drank in a comfortable silence.

 


	20. taking cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another cliffie but the chapter was getting soooo long. had to cut it off somewhere. :)

**CHAPTER 20. Taking cover**

 

“I’ve already given you my reasons, Sherlock. Cant you just drop it. I agreed to come live with you on Baker Street.” John ran a hand through his hair. The Alpha in front of him started to pace.

 

“John, I don’t understand your logic.”

“Sherlock. I’m free. I want to test my freedom-“ John was cut off by a deep growl, and he took a step back as Sherlock stepped closer.

“You are mine!”

“Get your mind out of the gutter! I didn’t say that. I’m not saying I want to sleep around you dult! I just don’t want to be told what to do and how to live my life, that’s all. I'm not ready to play house and make babies.” John silenced the dark haired Alpha with a quick kiss. “Now come on, Mycroft asked if Molly and I would go check out another one of the houses used for illegal sex trade. He doesn’t want to move the bodies and wont let anyone in to contaminate the scene.”

“I don’t blame him his co-workers are all idiots.” Sherlock growled.

“Well it’s not like you cant come along.”

“Pass.” Sherlock made a face. “I don’t jump through hoops for my brother, as a rule.”

“Oh, you sweet lovely boy. This is why I love you.” John gave Sherlock another quick kiss and left him standing in their room. They’d been sharing this room for the last four months, up until then the words I love you hadn’t been spoken.

After the lab incident it took Molly a little longer than John to approach the lab. The Alphas on the research team guilty of conspiring to commit assault, and running an illegal experiment among other things, were _taken care of_  by Mycroft **_personally_**. The others were given a strict warning, that the same should happen to them if anyone steps out of line.

 

This ended the cat calls, but John and Molly were still given looks of disgust. The up side to the incident was that Mycroft gained more knowledge of the drug Moriarty was attempting to prefect.

 

That and Sherlock was surprised to see his brother reassigned Molly new sleeping quarters. The new sleeping quarters being the same as the British Government’s, however to Sherlock’s knowledge his brother had yet to bond with the female. He wondered if she was giving the same excuse as John was, then decided the opposite. It was perplexing to the Alpha, he was sure John enjoyed the two days of his forced heat. The injection had worn off, and lucky for John and Molly their birth control hadn’t been affected. Sherlock then wondered over his usually cold and stoic brother, obviously he was a slave to biology himself. Something Sherlock had to take pleasure in knowing, although he did feel sorry for the young pathologist, he had a feeling their lack of bonding was more Mycroft’s decision than Molly’s.

 

“So we get some fresh air then, huh Molls?” the smaller Omega nodded to John,  her eyes focusing on the scenery flashing by. He sensed she was less than cheerful these last couple weeks. He made a note to ask her later, when they were in a more private setting. 

The two were seated separately from the Alphas, which probably only added to the animosity. Sherlock had insisted John sit up front with the armed Beta and of course Mycroft agreed. Looking over his shoulder through the cab window, he could see the uncomfortable faces of the research team. The roads weren’t exactly paved. Mycroft and Sherlock weren’t any closer to finding Moriarty but they did keep finding these abandoned little places. They found John and Molly useful in selecting tissue samples of the bodies left behind.

Before John could think anymore into this, the cargo truck at the front of their caravan burst into flames, the road beneath shaking, and the heat blast was enough to push their truck back and rolling it on its’ side. When the dust settled, John coughed, “Molly?” he managed.

“Yeah.” She groaned, her body practically on top of his. He squinted through the dust, and smoke. The driver had a bullet in his head, the Doctor cringed, not having time to mourn the stranger. They were surrounded by gunfire, he could guess the truck at the back of the caravan was under fire.

He climbed over Molly, “Let me go first.” She didn’t protest, climbing through the shattered driver side window he scanned the area, and he had been correct.  The military truck behind them managed to return fire, and John could see several men in black with AK’s headed that way.

 

“Get out! Go!” John opened the door pulling Molly with him up and out, they both jumped down.  They went to the back, several of the researchers were scattered in the grass groaning near the road, two more were dead. Molly closed their eyes, she turned away from the dead Alpha security officer with a broken neck just a few feet away.

  
”Molly!” John yelled snapping her attention to him. “They think we are all dead. I can tell by the way they are concentrating fire on the truck behind us. Let’s get these guys further into the wooded area.” The pathologist nodded, she forgot her aversion to Alphas and checked for the one’s that were dazed and able to move.

 

Ryan was among them, he was helping one man limp in the direction John pointed. At first, the remaining four, excluding Ryan protested at the fact an Omega was telling them what to do. At that moment a man dressed in all black had rounded the truck, John didn’t hesitate and shot the hostile in the head.

“Like John said, head for the trees!” Ryan growled. 

“Almost there.” Molly gritted, acting as a crutch to one Alpha with a broken leg. When they reached the trees she heard John right behind her, without hesitation he helped Molly in her struggle. They all laid flat hidden by the low hanging shrubs and underbrush, adrenaline pumping, John clutched the AK he’d acquired.

 They witnessed soldiers in black demanding Mycroft’s men get on their knees. John knew what came next, his stomach twisted. Molly let out a sob, and the others turned away. “It looks like they are going to question them first.” John felt a sickening familiarity to this situation, he knew those men were good as dead.

 

“We need to assume they were targeting the research team.” John wiped the blood from his lips, he must have bitten them at some point. “Lets push further in, find a low hanging tree or a cave to take cover in.” No one protested and John moved ahead, about a mile away he found the perfect spot.

It was a small cave, the opening was narrow, and once you slide through there was a drop off where John and Molly could stand in this small space but the others had to sit or crawl.

 

“If they have Alpha’s with them we are screwed. The scent of blood will lead them straight here.” Ryan panted. Molly was busy putting a makeshift splint on the broken leg of a very pale Alpha.

 

“What’s your name?” She asked softly.

“Arthur.” He groaned when she tightened the strips of cloth she’d torn from her sleeves.

“I’m sorry Arthur but this is going to keep it in place until we can get out of here.” John covered the caved area, and splinted an arm. Ryan had a concussion; he was the least injured of the group.  John removed his army watch and handed it to the Alpha with the splinted arm. “Here, let him sleep but wake him up every two hours.” He pointed at Ryan.

“You think we’ll be here that long?” Ryan asked wincing John had taken his brown jumper off and turned one of the sleeves into a head bandage for him, as well as Henry. The rest of the jumper the blond laid over a shivering Arthur, fearing shock was settling in.

“Wait! Where the hell are you going John?” Ryan suddenly realized something was off.

“I have to go back to the road, it’s been an hour. They may be gone by now, if so then we’ll have a truck we can get away in. If not then we’ll figure something out. Molly’s gonna stay behind. I’ll be right back.”

 

“What if you get lost?” Arthur groaned.

“With the stink of you lot? I could find you in a hurricane.”

“Hey! We don’t smell. Do we?” Ryan protested, pulling his dirty shirt to his nose to give it a sniff. John laughed.

“Just hurry back.” Molly kissed the blond Doctor’s bruised forehead. He only saluted.

“Take care of this lot, don’t think they’ll be much use.” There were several protests from the four Alphas, making Molly giggle.

 

John made it back to the road, he could see the smoke from the truck, and as he moved along the tree line he could make out loud voices.

 

He knew it would be at least another hour before Mycroft’s people thought something was up, and sent someone to look for them. If he could just figure out a way to get to the others. They were still bound and on their knees in front of the truck. John felt his stomach twist, three had already been shot, leaving two. He had to do something, but what?

 

“Think Watson. Think!” he grumbled to himself. Looking through his scope he could see three men leaning against their own green tarped truck. A few meters behind the enemy was another truck. These assholes had expected more of a fire fight.

 

He stayed low, creeping closer it was easy for his small body to slide under the military truck. Mycroft’s men were on their knees just within a fingers reach. John listened to their would be executioner yelling into a mobile.

 

Carefully he reached out staying low, tapping the boots just in front of him. He hoped the man was familiar with Morse code. The soldier followed John’s directions, leaning back on his knees as if resting against the truck. Quick hands made to untie the thick rope,  then he put one of the aquired 9 m in the soldier’s hand. He moved slowly to the next man, and the next, all the while the unknown man in black was shouting about Omegas all smelling the same to him.

 

The small Omega handed his rifle to the second man he untied, taking the chance at being defenseless. Then the words he dreaded came from their attacker’s mouth. “Goddammit! The Colonel is on his way. Less than five minutes. He wants to question these three.” The goon pointed at the last survivors. “I almost feel sorry for them.”

 

Right on cue Mycroft’s men were up and firing, they retreated keeping close to John. The ex army doctor did a circle, to be sure they weren’t followed, then John lead them into the small cave, careful to cover the opening.

 

“Holy hell.” One of the security officers took a look around.  “That was intense.” Molly felt her stomach curling, too many Alphas in such a small space, their scents mixing. John felt her wordless panic, he slid closer to her his arm around her thin shoulders. She handed him back the hand gun, visibly relieved to be rid of it.

 

“We are going to have to find a way to cover our scent.” John sighed.

“What?” a security officer frowned. “Why?”

“Because Moran is coming, he never travels without his pack of sniffer dogs. They’ll find us easy.”

“Well we radioed in for help, back up should be here.”

“If communications hadn’t been cut off before then.” Another security officer with a bruised left eye and shattered cheekbone protested.

“I’ve got an idea.” Molly offered scooting closer to John. “Why not take the bloody bandages and make a false trail. We can make it look like we traveled down stream. I can hear the running water, it cant be too far away.” John could have kissed the woman.

“Brilliant. They wont consider the scent here, blood will make them follow the totally obvious path we make.” John squeezed Molly to him, kissing her forehead.

 When both Omegas started to climb out of the cave with the bloody bandages, the Alphas all protested. “No. It’s too dangerous, you’ve done enough.” Ryan stated quickly.

 “It’s true. It’s our job let us do it.” The security guard Howard went to pull the rags out of John’s hands.

 “I’ll be faster, Molly and I are the only two not hindered by injuries. Besides this combined with our Omega scent is more convincing.”

“No.” Henry snapped. “It’s too dangerous. Let someone-“ The protective instincts of these Alphas were appreciated but not needed.

John ignored the protests he and Molly were already out of the hole, “Stay put!” The Doctor commanded and Molly tried not to giggle at the idea that they were ordering the Alphas around.

The trail was easy to make and they ended at the water, John cut his hand on a rock and was sure to wipe it on the trees they passed.

They returned less than thirty minutes later, they could hear the sound of heavy boots, and the smell of aggressive Alpha tainted the crisp forest air.

 The two made it back and watched through the opening of their small hovel. Just as they predicted the men passed them unnoticed. “Oh Johnny boy I know you’re out here! Come on home to daddy!” John froze, and he must have lost all color because Molly was helping him sit.

“It’s him it’s Moran. I’m not going back-“ John nearly whimpered, startling those who had just witness his strength, bravery and skill as an ex soldier. Instinctively Ryan and Howard moved closer to the blond Omega, they were promising security and protection. John new better, he new they didn’t have a chance if found.

“Oh, Johnny. You’re hurting my feelings. How about I make a deal. You are so good at keeping a bargain. How about you and that other disgusting little Omega come out of hiding and we leave your merry little band of sub par Alphas alone. Just like last time.” John held tight to Molly, Moran’s voice was nearing.

 

“Sir! The river!” One of Moran’s goons yelled.

Everyone in the cave held their breath.

 

 

 


	21. TAKEN

**Chapter 21. TAKEN**

Mycroft refused to allow himself to be further distracted, in fact he sent the source of his unease away to help with forensics. That should keep her busy, while he thought of what to do with her. Of course he had her with security, and he screened the team that went, they were anti Omega rights but nothing more. He’d dismissed the more aggressive ones by way of prison, there was a kind of punishment he dealt out to those who trespassed into his territory.

 

He pinched the bridge of his knows, trying not to recall that night, he finally gave in. Remembering how he caught her scent right away, and not normally a man who does leg work, he found himself dashing off in that direction. The Alpha in him surging forward, warning that there was a threat to _his_ Omega.  He didn’t have the capacity then, to wonder when she became his. Now it was all he could think about.

 

His clothes reeked, no they smelled deliciously like apples and cinnamon. Her scent coated everything in his quarters, and it was damn distracting. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone out loud, but this unnerved him. The fact he had found her by scent alone in that lab. She’d been cornered backing scooting away from the nearing threat of Hoff and his band of idiots.

 

Mycroft saw nothing, but her fear, and it brought out a rage in him he’d never touched on before. The protective instincts kicked in, and everything else seemed to go black. When he was finished with Hoff, the man wasn’t breathing the other Alphas had run off, he let security pick them up. For now he could only focus on the brownest eyes, so wide and terrified. This image was burned into his memory, the bruises on her arms and the torn collar of her shirt. She was a fighter, but her tiny body wouldn’t hold out against three aggressive Alphas. He knew those bastards would have gone further, had he not shown up.

When he approached she flinched, trembling and he’d taken his suit Jacket wrapping it around her shoulders. He lifted her without any protest, she pulled herself closer to him, her nose and mouth pressed against his neck. Every breath caused a stirring and damn if he wasn’t a victim of his biology. Usually so reserved, Mycroft Holmes lost all inhibitions, once he took the woman to his room. Knowing he should have called a Doctor but the idea of someone else touching her angered him. _Mine._

And god help him she was willing, and the scent, the aroma that was strictly hers brought the hungry Alpha surging forward. He took her then, and she made no protest. The memory of her slender legs wrapped around his waist made his stomach tighten. When time permitted and the urge hit him which was rare, Mycroft would call up a companion, a discreet one of course.

 Somehow with Molly it was different, when she turned her head presenting her neck to him, he had to fight the urge to bond, fought every instinct that demanded he make her completely his.

 Afterwards he explained his behavior, but didn’t apologize. She seemed ok with their arrangement, but thinking now about distractions, he should have left her to work out her heat on her own.

Then after,when they spoke, he thought she was the most beautiful creature, big brown eyes glassy, and her face flushed after two days of sex. He had to let her know right away, before she had hopes. He wasn’t looking for a bondmate, he didn’t want one. He wouldn’t have time for children or an Omega. His work was taxing enough and all that mattered was the work. She understood of course, reassuring him she would make no demands on him.

 

Then in contradiction he moves her into his room, finding he appreciated the sleeping arrangements. He could see she was unhappy about his unwillingness to bond. He explained to her, it was equally beneficial to them both, he kept his life unaltered and she led her own. They could work out a meeting, or she was welcome to stay with him. He made it clear that he found her body pleasing both visually and physically.

 

It seemed to be going well, but this last month she was unwilling to have sex, usually he returned from a long day and he could climb in next to her. This is why he sent her away, so he could think clearly, except his whole body vibrated in displeasure at her being any distance away. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

“Sir?” His PA had been talking this whole time, and he hadn’t caught a word. A heavy sigh he asked for her to repeat it. “The researchers and our men never reached the sight. It’s already been an hour.”

 

Mycroft found it hard to breathe, and for the first time, just for a microsecond he felt helpless. Then he started barking orders, his people took their stations, others ran out to deploy the search party.

 

“Molly.” Mycroft whispered to himself.

**_~0~_ **

****

John waited his ears canceling out all sound except that of the Colonel’s. He was standing less than three feet away, then he started towards the river. “I’m going to scout ahead, see if they have any men behind, if not we can make a run for the only truck not ruined in the explosion.” John tried to ease his breathing, his hands were at his side balled in tight fists to keep them from shaking.

“What are you insane!” Ryan growled.

“Listen, I’m small enough and fast enough, besides like I said I’m not hindered by injury. Those idiots will be traveling up river and it’s gonna take them a bit to realize it was a trick hopefully by then we have already cleared out or Mycroft has dispatched someone.”

Molly didn’t say a word and John waited, sniffing the air, he gave a quick look at the crowded cave. “I’ll be okay.” He pulled himself out and covered the opening, dashing for the tree line.

He returned just as he promised, “It’s clear! Let’s get the injured out first.” The men did just that working quickly, the two security officers locked hands and Arthur sat uncomfortably but it was faster than hopping.

The sound of heavy boots, the gut wrenching stench of Moran carried in the wind, causing both Omegas to choke.

“Shit!” Henry panted. John frowned looking at group, Molly shook her head knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“No!” she hissed. “No, together! John, we leave together.”

“I know he’s looking for me. Someone tipped him off we were in that caravan. It doesn’t matter at this point. I’ll lead them away, it’ll buy you time.”

“No. She’s right. You’ve taken enough risks.” Howard snapped, trying to enforce his dominance, but John straightened his shoulders.

“Just head towards the truck. Moran is a sick man. He’ll forget all of you and follow my scent.”

“John. That is exactly why we arent going to let you do this!” Ryan protested.  Before they continue to argue bullets sailed through the air.

“Shit!” they took cover, John took a deep breath and sprinted off into the woods.

“Stubborn bastard!” Howard growled.

“I’m following him, make sure he doesn’t get himself killed. You all head for the truck, if we arent there just get in and go.” He went off after John dodging bullets. Molly felt helpless but all the same they did as John and Howard directed.

“Hold it right there!” a voice growled and the group came to a halt, “Drop your weapons! Now!”

 Molly was shaking and Ryan took a step closer to her, causing her to flinch even more.

 “Now turn! Slowly!” they did as they were told, except Ryan and Henry blocked Molly from the enemy.

 “Which one of you is the Omega?” Oh thank god, Molly thought, he’s a beta, he cant smell her.

“The little coward took off running that way.” Henry pointed in the opposite direction John had disappeared in.”

 “I heard there were two. Where’s the other one?”

“We don’t travel with Omegas, we only had one and like he said he ran off.” Henry growled. Molly felt the men in front of her tense up, they were ready to pounce, thinking it was one man versus two angry and unhindered Alphas. Molly knew they would die or be seriously injured, this man would then take her into custody and nothing would keep him from killing the others. She had an oath as a Doctor, these were her patients. Bravely Molly stepped out from behind the tall Alphas.

“Molly!” Henry tried to grab her arm, she moved out of reach.

“I’m  Doctor Molly Hooper. I am an Omega.” Then without a second thought, Molly shot off into the forest, knowing the man would follow and the others would have a chance.

“Molly!” Henry yelled.

“Fuck!” The security officer Tony sighed. “Damn Omega- Get to the truck!” he ordered the others and started out for Molly. They were all leaving here, no one was going to be taken or left behind.

Waiting at the truck no one made the suggestion to go, Arthur sat in the back shaking his head.

“Why would they do it? Why?”

Ryan gave him a dirty look. “Because they are both bloody doctors with high morals. It’s in their nature to put others needs before there’s. Wouldn’t you do the same?” Arthur grew quiet and Ryan had to laugh, seeing how all but the security officer were looking away. “Well lets just be glad none of you were the ones they wanted then.

 

“There!” Henry yelled. Sure enough John and Howard were sprinting forward cutting across the grass. Then from the left Molly and Tony, running as if from the devil himself.

“Start the truck!” Tony yelled to his comrade, who quickly jumped up and got the vehicle going, Howard pushed an exhausted John into the back with Arthur, then Tony seconds later nearly tossed the panting Omega into the back like luggage.

 

“Hey!” Several protests, “She’s not a sack of damn potatoes.” Henry growled. Molly only hurried to sit in the corner by John. A wide smile across his face. They’d outsmarted him, he wasn’t going back, he wasn’t going back.

 

“We’re going to be ok. Molls.” She nodded taking his hand and squeezing. They made it a mile up the road racing at break neck speed, When they came to a road block, the driver twisted the wheel to turn around but several men with guns had come out.  Their trucks radio had been shot out, so they prayed back up was coming.

 

John knew what was coming, he tightened his hold on Molly, clasping his eyes shut he heard the familiar voice over the bullhorn.

 

“You remember how it works Johnny boy. Come on now. What’s your life to those in the truck? Don’t make me go in and get you, it wont be pretty.” Moran’s voice dripped with malice. “Now. If you send out your Omegas gentleman we’ll allow you to live. It’s a generous offer.”

 

John stood up as did Molly holding each others hand, they were going to go.

“The hell you are!” Howard snapped checking the bullets in his rifle, he swore under his breath.

“Empty.” He cringed. “Doesn’t mean-“

“Don’t make me count Johnny boy! You know I hate to repeat myself!” John slowly climbed over the tailgate. He helped Molly down behind him, she was shivering.

“John.” Tears in her eyes. “I have to tell you something.”

“Alright Molls. I know you love me. I love you too-“

“No it’s not that, although I do love you.” She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.” And John nearly stopped their slow progression towards certain death.

“How-I mean we are both on birth control. That forced heat wasn’t strong enough to override that.”

“I guess it was.”

“Four months Molly? But your scent hasn’t changed.” Then John had a sinking feeling himself, what if he were pregnant as well.

 “I think it’s from the fact that I decided on the year long suppressant injection. Of course it was too late by then. I had no idea I was already pregnant.  Mycroft complained about a change in my scent, but we both blamed it on the new suppressant. But he notices everything. Every flaw in everyone.” She whispered her cheeks red.

“It’s alright Molly we’ll get out of this. Your baby will get to know his most adoring mother.” John held back the urge to touch her still flat tummy.

 True to his word, the trucks blocking the way, moved out stopping only to collect their men. Howard glanced in the side mirror, the two figures were now standing in front of the man with the bullhorn. He had to look away when John was thrown to the ground with a hard punch and then kicked repeatedly.  Molly’s cry was loud enough to affect them all, and they’d started to get out of the truck in response.

 

Then the tall bullhorn man pulled John up by his arm and disappeared with Molly on their heels into the back of a black van.

 

Twenty minutes later back up arrived to find everyone dead, except the seven sitting in stunned silence, in the truck.

 

“John?” Sherlock demanded jumping from the large humvee almost before it came to a stop. Rushing to look inside the truck then calling out hopefully, searching the back.

 

“They took them. They took the little Omega woman too.” Henry shook his head avoiding the intense glare of the dark haired man. 


	22. The Professor

**CHAPTER 22. The Professor  
**

“Doctor Hooper we finally meet, oh wonderful.” An Omega waltzed over  taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. The small doctor cringed, and snatched her hand away. The goons that brought her in had been dismissed, she sighed thankfully, now the large office felt less cramped. As soon as the door closed Molly straightened her shoulders and pushed her disheveled hair back.

“Where’s John!” she demanded in what she hoped was an authoritative voice. From the manic grin on the dark haired Omega’s face it hadn’t worked. The stranger only straightened his expensive gray suit, and ran a hand through his slick back hair.

 “Gum?” he offered, and Molly grew nauseous from the smell. “Oh, dear. Poor thing what’s the matter?” the madman was scrutinizing her face, Molly tried to clear her thoughts, recognizing this method, Mycroft used it often. She must have failed, “Oh! It’s Christmas!” The man danced around, then came back to her. “How exciting a pregnancy!” he rubbed his hands together. “Well that’s a bonus.”

 “Who the hell are you? Where’s John? And what do you want with us?” Molly glared at the crazy man.

 “Well since you asked so sweetly. I am the one and the only Professor James Moriarty. As for John-“ Moriarty rubbed his chin, rolling his eyes as if trying to remember something. “Oh, that’s right. He’s back with Sebby. Oh how heart broken my Sebastian was when his little pet disappeared. Stolen by the Holmes brothers!” he growled. “They ruin everything!” Molly watched as Moriarty went from calm to a tantrum, tossing things in his office around and against the wall. Then just as quickly he straightened up and smiled easily “Oh, moving on to the last question. I have no need for that dirty sub par omega. It’s you my sweet. And if you do as I say, and play nice, I’ll let you go. You and the little one. However if you try to sabotage anything or can’t solve this problem I have then I’ll wait for you to give birth turn you into boots and sell your child on the black market." Molly felt the truth in it, and it turned the blood in her veins to ice.

 

“What are you trying to create?” Molly had never felt so tired in her life.

“Chaos my dear, chaaaos.” His voice dropped dramatically as if it were a secret. When her face didn’t register comprehension he shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes. “Oh, you are going to be a boring one. Fine. Fine. I’ll break it down for you. The injection I’m working to improve is a heat inducer yes, I’ve even made a prototype that makes the Omega more complacent. The brothels and pimps love it, they buy it by the bushel. Predictable. As for the genuine product, that brings out the aggression in Omega’s. At the same time it’ll turn the Alpha into submissive idiots. Just one drop to a countries water supply-“

 “Oh my god. You’re insane.” Molly didnt mean to say this out loud, she braced herself for a tantrum.

“No! I’m tired! Tired of being pushed around! Tired of not being allowed to do what I want! Because society says I’m to submit! Now it’s their turn!” Molly felt a cold chill run up her spine, the rage in his voice made her tremble. “Why are you looking at me like that! You are a genius in your field, not at my level but in your field. And yet you have no funding for your research! They doubt you, they keep you from employment and good jobs. It’s time for it to end! And I’ll start with the army, it would be fun. Think of the chaos if they just turned on each other and just started killing.” Moriarty’s moods went from high to low very quickly.

 “If I agree you will let John go.”

“This isnt a negotiation.”

“Then I don’t care what happens to me. I’d never want a child raised in such an atmosphere of chaos and hate.” Moriarty narrowed his eyes, he read the truth in the stubborn tilt and stiff shoulders. 

“Sebby wont like it.” Moriarty frowned.

“It’s not my problem. Or is that your Alpha, does he tell you what-“ Molly knew the Omega would take the bait and tried not to grin.

“I DON’T NEED AN ALPHA! NO ONE IS SUPERIOR TO ME!” with that Moriarty pulled his mobile out pushed one button and glared at Molly.

“Bring me the Doctor.” There was a pause. “We’ll it’s a good thing I called when I did. I’d of hated to have you disappoint me AGAIN. After so many chances. Alright, then. Bring him to me! Ciao.” He continued to glare at Doctor Hooper.

“He will be an excellent and capable assistant.” Molly explained adopting a professional tone.

“I doubt it. He was a soldier. Blah! The most disgusting of all, working under the Alpha controlled boot of the army. They are so fun to experiment on. And no one ever looks for them.” Molly didn’t speak, but she knew that John’s friends had searched for him.

**_~0~_ **

“You reek John. What have you been up to?” Moran growled, lifting John’s head from the floor by his hair. “You stink like-like” Sebastian inhaled, and gagged. “Have you let someone else have you?”

 

“Fuck off.” John snapped through bruised lips.

“You have! You slut!” Moran checked for bond marks, a smile forming on his lips once more. “Did you do for you what only I can? Was his cock as big as mine?” John spit blood in Moran’s face, this earning him a knee to the ribs. “You need a bath. You need a bath and then some manners.” John curled up on the floor, he knew how this was going to go. The Omega tried to think of Sherlock, of how his lips felt, how his arms held and offered protection.

 Just as his face was plunged into the cold water, he thought he heard a mobile ring. Then John was pulled from the water. “That bastard.” Moran huffed.

 “Looks like the Professor wants to meet you. Get up!” John was coughing and throwing up water. Moran hauled him to his feet. “I said get up!”

 

**_~0~_ **

A drenched John, was tossed at Moriarty’s feet. The short Omega in the expensive suit rubbed his hands together. “There you go my dear, now I’ll have Sebby show you were you two can stay. I’ll be calling on you soon. In the meantime rest.” Moriarty gave Sebastian a hard look, and the Alpha grunted but lead the two to a secure room locking the door behind him. John sank to the floor.

 “John?” Molly was breathless.

“You literally saved my ass.” He giggled, light headed from all of this. Molly shook her head not finding any humor in their situation, she then went on to explain Moriarty’s intentions.

“Is he insane!?”

“That’s what I said.” Molly sighed, then thinking the room was bugged she  told him.

“We have no other choice but to comply.”

“Sure. Sure.” John nodded understanding her sudden tone.

 Moriarty did call on them after they had a rest and some food, Sebastian escorted them to a lab. He taunted John all the way there. “This isnt over, as soon as your little friend is done here, you and me are going to talk.”

John held his head up showing no sign that he even heard the Colonel.

“What’s the plan Molls obviously we cant help in this chaotic plan. He’s crazy!”

 “I know.” Molly leaned against the analyzer, it ran loud enough not to be over heard but low enough that John and her could talk.

 “We got to get out of here.” John held a hand to his bruised ribs, he was still wearing his blood stained clothes.

 “We will.” She bit her lip, “I have to think.” The two went back to the work station and Molly set to work on making a useless serum.

“Hey.” John snapped his fingers, pulling Molly over to the machine once more, pointing at it like he were asking a question. He kept his voice low. “Why don’t we use Hoff’s little concoction? I mean we activate Moriarty’s heat and leave him in a room with all his Alpha minions. Let’s see how much they like to be ordered around. Down side.” John rubbed his shoulder, “ Who knows if they’ll stop at Moriarty.” Molly nodded rubbing her temples.

“I’ll figure out how to cover our sent. Give me about an hour.”

“Fine you get the injection ready and I’ll give it to him.” John just had to think how.

 

**_~0~_ **

****

“I promised him! I promised he’d never go back to Moran. Now-“ Sherlock’s stomach clenched.

 

“I always prepare for contingencies.” Mycroft snapped cutting his brother off mid rant, he turned to his PA.

 

“Sir, we have a location. The locator chip is transmitting.”

 “About time. I’m going to have a serious discussion with our engineering department.” Mycroft growled.

“I’ll make a note sir.” His PA continued to use her blackberry without looking up.

 Sherlock held his breath, the anger and fear apparent on his usually bored face. “You know where they are?”

 “Yes. On the chance Molly was ever, ugh lost. I put tracking chips in her clothes.”

 “Did you use her as bait you heartless bastard.” Sherlock wanted to punch his brother, who wasn’t even defending himself against the verbal attack.

 “We can either argue morals or follow the team to finally capture Moriarty.” Mycroft turned his back and left the younger Holmes fuming.

 Contrary to what Sherlock believed Mycroft just wanted to track Molly in case she did get lost, or kidnapped. However he would never put her directly in danger.

 He had a sinking feeling just thinking about what tortures she would succumb to at the hands of that lunatic Moriarty. Clasping his eyes shut, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He would not be too late, he would find her. He needed to keep her safe, maybe in a lab somewhere in the alps. Studying whatever she wanted, with an all Omega colleagues. Yes, that would be a perfect place to set her, far out of the reach of trouble and danger. First he had to bring her home.


	23. TIMING

**CHAPTER 23. TIMING**

 

John watched Molly franticly work at altering the serum, he could see she was having a hard time concentrating.

“Molly. Don’t worry. We’re going to get out of here. Alive and in one piece.” John rubbed the small of her back. She started to reply when a sing song voice interrupted.

“Oh, Johnny pet. You are supposed to be helping not hindering. I think you are just distracting our dear brilliant girl.”

“No.” Molly tried to keep the quiver from her voice. “He’s not a distraction he’s quite helpful-“

“Oh, the bonds of family.” Moriarty held up his hand to cut her off. He then signaled to his two goons standing directly behind him. “Loyalty is adorable on you Molly. I might just keep you around after all this is over. We can be a great pair-“

John took a threatening step forward, but the two Alpha’s scooped up his arms and held him back.

“Too bad Sebby had to go on a hit. I bet a few hours of time with you would have made him happy.” Moriarty pouted then smiled brightly. “Take him to the others.”

“Wait! Our deal-“ Molly tried to block the two security men.

“It’s still on. This is me giving you a break from babysitting incompetence. He wont be far. And once you have made a bit more progress I’ll return him to you.” Moriarty didn’t wait for the Omega’s answer, he snapped his fingers and the security gaurds lead John away. He glanced back offering her reassurance and promise, but she wasn’t looking his way instead she glared at Professor.

“Fine.” She huffed. “But if he’s hurt-“

“Don’t threaten me honey. Just do as I said and he’ll be right back.”

 

**_~0~_ **

John struggled against the two Alphas, “How’s it feel to be ordered around by a tiny Omega? How does that work? Unless you’re neutered. Oh, you’re not neutered are you?” the Alphas snarled and with more force than necessary they tossed him into a room with a heavy metal door and no window. The light flickered overhead, and the smell turned his stomach. All too soon memories of his imprisonment threatened to paralyze.

“Hey, you alright?” hands, searching, probing and practiced helped him to sit, checking his body for any broken bones. John flinched his eyes not yet adjusted to the dim light. “It’s alright I’m a doctor.” John stood up pushing the hands away.

“Yeah, me too.”

“What company? Where are your people?” Someone from the corner a woman demanded.

“Shut it Alicia. He’s not our enemy.” The Doctor who had been trying to help John yelled over his shoulder. 

“Billy. You don’t know if it’s a trick. That Sebastian is one sick fuck. And this kid reeks of Alpha.” John tried to focus on his accuser; it was a brunette with a dark bruise just below his left eye. On further investigation he could see they all were wearing fatigues, his heart sank.

“How many?” John asked Billy, his mouth dry.

“There used to be 25 of us. Not very comfortable but at least we weren’t alone now it’s just us thirteen.”

“Don’t give him any information. He cant be trusted!” Alicia growled.

“Hey. The name is Doctor John H. Watson. Captain Northumberlin-“

“Oh, Fusiliers.”  A younger man maybe eighteen and most likely a private.

“Yeah, that’s right.” John smiled.

“Sir. It’s an honor to finally meet you. Although I thought you would be taller.” The private smiled easily and John offered his hand. “Oh, excuse me. The name is Private Troy Hill. I’m just a nurse.”

“There is never just a nurse. You are a soldier in the Royal Army Medical Corps. Not just anyone can do it.” Billy corrected the young man.

“He’s right.” John replied.

“Oh, enough with this shite! What the hell is he doing here!” Alicia stepped forward. “Come on Doc out with it. What’s your story?”

“We were left behind to tend to the wounds of several injured Alphas. Just until help arrived to ship them out. The rest of the troops moved on. After two days Moran and his people showed up. They wanted the Omegas to turn themselves over, if we didn’t then they would come in and get us. And in the process they would be sure to kill every man and woman.” John cringed remembering that day. “It’s like they knew we were going to be alone. There was only thirteen of us, we fought at first but then Moran gave his deal, and we took it. Once we were in front of the sick bastard he executed the four bonded-“ John took a deep breath remembering the way the blood had spilled out of the head wounds. Staining the sand, emptying the soul and taking the life.

“What were their names?” Alicia asked almost softly the hard edge nearly completely gone.

“Sergeant Timothy Bonds nurse, Lt. Joshua Morris Doctor, Private Hilary Danes nurse and” John looked over at the young man who he’d shook hands with. Could Jessica be related to him? If so was this any way to find out? He shook his head and looked back at Alicia, “Private Jessica Hill nurse.”

“What?” The young man was stepping closer the others had their heads bowed. “Who?”

“I’m sorry did you know her?” The younger man ran a dirty hand through his matted blond hair.

“She is my cousin-“ he swallowed, tears streaking paths down his dirt smudge cheeks. “She was my cousin. That’s how I know you. She spoke of you often in her letters.” The young boy shook his head, wiping his eyes. “Do you think the Major knows? Do you think-“

“He knows.” John put a hand on the Private’s shoulder. “He knows and is doing everything in his power to bring down the men who did it.”

“Sounds like him. He isn’t like the other Alphas. He-he loves, I mean he loved my cousin.” John nodded.

“I know. And she loved him.” John examined the group of dirty soldiers.

“ There is more. I was brought to a similar cell as this one. We were freed.”

“You what?” Billy stared at John as if he’d grown another head.

“No one’s looking for us.” Alicia growled. “How did they find you?” John could understand the suspicion and hurt in her voice. He felt betrayed as well by the lack of effort.

“My friends hired a private detective to find me. They didn’t buy the army’s excuse that I was dead.”

“Who would go that far?” Billy wondered out loud.

“Not all Alphas are the same.” John replied easily. “I was freed and then recaptured. I wasn’t alone, another Doctor was taken as well. She’s a civilian and Moriarty wants her to perfect his serum. I’m guess you all are test subjects.”

“Do you think they are looking for you?” Someone asked eagerly.

“Yes.” John nodded, thinking of the Alphas he and Molly had left behind.

“You don’t sound so sure.” Billy winced.

“Well anyway we aren’t going to wait.” John motioned everyone to come in closer he needed to be quick and update them on the plan.

**_~0~_ **

Moriarty was watching Molly’s every move, causing her to nervously drop several test tubes.

“Clumsy, clumsy.” The professor tisked.

“Don’t you have some overbearing Alphas to order around?”

“Oh, are you jealous Doctor?”

“Not Jealous, but curious.” Molly wanted to keep his attention focused elsewhere so he couldn’t know what she was attempting.

“Ah, you want to know how I do it?”

“Is it money?” Molly kept her voice even, she was getting close to success.

“No, silly girl. Money does help yes, but it’s hard to keep biology in check. You see the mindless drones follow me because I am the Queen bee. Once I hired them I “vaccinated them” they cant help but listen to what I have to say.”

“All of them?” Molly paused actually turning to face the professor.

“Well not my Sebby. He’s family. We went to the same foster home, had the same treatment, I however was the one to end our suffering. He’s been my family ever since. It helps to have a strong Alpha around to do all the heavy lifting, and he’s a sniper. “

Molly considered this, wondering if it would work, if whatever this maniac injected into his men yearly would be affective against the scent of an Omega’s heat. They had to take the chance, they had to.

“I’ll need a test subject.” Molly nervously suggested holding up a vial of red serum.

“Oh, I’ll let you pick from the group of submissive-“

“John. I pick John.” Molly hated how she sounded too eager. Moriarty’s eyes narrowed on her and she managed to keep her face expressionless.

“I-I think he’d be best. After all he is a Doctor he’ll be able to help me document the changes in his body. “

“You are a smart one. I knew I liked you Doctor Hooper. I’ll have Andre bring our Johnny boy from the pits. Hopefully the others were playing nice this whole time. They do get a bit testy.” Moriarty made a pouty face and Molly felt like stabbing his eyes out with something sharp.

“Doctor it seems your friend here wants to try the new serum out on you.”

“I figured.” John sighed. Molly had two syringes. She had explained to the Professor one was the control the other was a tester. He called for another test subject, and to her horror it was a young man in army fatigues. He gave her a wink and a reassuring smile.

“Alright, John just be sure to tell me exactly how you feel. I need to take notes. As for you,” She turned to the younger man “I need you to just sit tight. And stay out of the way.” The kid rolled his eyes and offered his arm. She shot him up with saline. Then turned to John, it was quick that was for sure, and it did help that at this moment a large explosion hit causing the whole building to shake.

John stuck the syringe in without hesitation and Moriarty whose attention had been diverted turned away from the three Omegas. At first the Professor stood completely still, then slowly he removed the syringe from his neck. His two goons also had been distracted, a red light alarm was flashing.

“Kill those two. Keep the female alive. I have plans for her.” Moriarty pulled on his collar, his cheeks flushed. “What the hell did you give me?” he growled staggering forward.

John waited for the two Alphas to attack but they seemed to pause more concerned with their boss, or was it interest? John didn’t wait to find out he and the younger Private rushed the preoccupied thugs disarming them.  More where starting to come into the lab. John and Private Hill took the other exit pulling Molly along with them. They could hear Moriarty’s shrieks of frustration. “Get them idiots! What’s wrong with you? Them! GO!” Another explosion rocked the building.

“We have to let the others out.” John told Molly, “Private, please get Doctor Hooper to safety. I’ll follow once I get the rest free.” The young Private hesitated. “That’s an order.” John growled and the young man snapped to attention.

“Yes sir!”

“John, be careful!” Molly squeezed the blonde’s shoulder.

“Always.” He grinned and sprinted down the hall.


	24. Unexpected Response

CHAPTER 24. Unexpected response

 

Sherlock refused to listen to his brother’s orders. The pompous git wanted him to stay behind while his idiot men attacked the compound. Those bastards decided to use a series of explosives to gain entrance. Didn’t they know that Molly and John were in there? They could be easily injured if they hadn’t already. He wasn’t going to wait around, he couldn’t, not while John was in there somewhere.

Another explosion hit, rocking Sherlock and the assault team he was following, off their feet. He could only hear ringing in his ear, someone was dragging him out of the way, someone else was yelling. The men he was with had taken the brunt of the explosion. He could see at least three were lying motionless. The other four were being pulled clear just as he was.

“Careful! Check for injuries!” John directed the medical team.

“Sir, we don’t have any medical gear what-“

“We are army, we improvise.” He smiled gaining a stiff nod from the five others.

“What a mess.” Private Hill coughed rubbing the dirt from his eyes.

John was preoccupied with the dark haired man he’d pulled clear.  “Sherlock?” John leaned in, cupping his Alpha’s chin. Sherlock's head had a deep gash from the debris caused by the blast.The young doctor was stemming the blood flow with his own shirt. No one dared mention the scars that crossed John's torso and chest, he was beyond self consciousness. John's concern was for the injured Alpha he was currently treating. The delicious scent of tobacco and coffee, had yet to be ineffective, John felt himself responding despite the dangerous situation they were in. This was highly distracting not to mention irritating.

“You idiot. You need to be more careful.” John checked for a pulse, it was strong, and no broken bones, just an injured head. Sherlock’s eyes were closed, John looked across from the turned over humvee the six medical officers had taken refuge behind. He quickly identified more of Mycroft’s men battling Moriarty’s, John could see it wasn’t going to be a clean fight.

“Sir! Look what I found!” Private Simmons called the Captain’s attention to a small first aid kit he’d pulled out from under the seat of the abandoned vehicle.

“Good work private!” John took some of the sterile gauze and wrapped Sherlock’s head after cleaning the wound properly.

**_~0~_ **

Molly hugged her knees to her chest, the six Omegas including Private Hill were rummaging through the vehicles that had been rendered useless by the explosion. She could see the determination in these young Omegas, they were pulling the injured men clear, and without hesitation they patched up the bleeding and closed the eyes of the dead.

Her heart pounded in her chest, the loud sounds of the constantly firing assault riffles made her flinch. These men and women however were not even phased, she wondered how anyone could deny them the honor of climbing up in rank. They all were so capable, unwavering in their duties, even after all they’d been through.

“Doctor Hooper!” one of the women crouched down beside her, “Here. Take this. If anyone except a friendly comes around that corner you shoot without hesitation. Me and the boys are gonna go left, see.” The woman directed Molly’s focus into a direction where several men were caught in corner, out numbered. From their position the Doctor could see that the men were about to be ambushed. Molly gripped the small hand gun nervously, she could do this, she could be strong.

“Me and the boys will be right back. Now you’re a doctor albeit a civilian but I think you can take care of a few concussions and unconscious Alphas with minor lacerations. The only serious injury is the gun shot wound and it was a straight through, I packed it good enough it will hold till his people come and collect.” Molly nodded.

“I can do this. Go.”  The woman grinned and turned to the others.

“Come on boys, lets show our prison guards just how weak we really are.” The five medical soldiers made a sound of agreement like a grunt or a rally cry, Molly never understood Military jargon. They went in groups, first two and then the other three followed. Molly watched in awe, they carried confiscated weapons, all of the large AK verity. Well that’s what Private Hill had called them.

**_~0~_ **

Officer Howard was mainly security, but just like the others on the security detail he had been a soldier in the special forces. He had demanded a place on the extraction team as did Tony, they wanted to make up for what they’d lost. However this wasn’t how it was going, their group was cornered, the five were taking cover behind what looked like a shipping container.  They concentrated fire, but it was difficult to get a damn shot off. Who would have thought this was going to turn into a fucking war zone.

The idea had been that Moriarty’s compound wouldn’t be so guarded the psychopath believing he was invincible, well who ever gave them that shitty intel should be shot.

“Well, well what do we have here?” the firing stopped and Howard turned hearing the strange voice.

“Shit.” He growled, somehow the enemy had slipped around them, he was concentrating too much at the damn firing squad in front of them. It was a damn distraction, a simple play.

“That’s right boys weapons down.” The leader of the group of thugs commanded. “On your knees, lets not drag this out.” Howard didn’t move neither did his men. “Alright have it-“ the tall alpha with the assault riffle never finished before stumbling forward, he dropped his weapon and two soldiers, yes soldiers, wearing dirty fatigues stepped forward.

“Down boys! Drop it!” The woman yelled one of the goons sneered ready to make a comment.

“I’d listen to her she’s got quite the temper!” Another three soldiers appeared and just like that they subdued the enemy. The strange woman stepped forward.

“Any injuries?” No one answered at first, Howard could only stare his mouth nearly dropping open.

“You’re Omegas?” He could smell it on them, still here they were.

“Well yeah. We are part of the medical corps. Doesn’t mean we don’t know how to fight. I mean we were trained.” The female Omega, looked them over skeptically, as if they were the ones doing the saving. “Nice to meet you boys, I am Lt. Alicia Graves Nurse, these are my field medics, Private Hanna Colby, Private Charles Cooper, Private Luther Fringe and my right hand man Second Lt. Maxwell Silvers. We are RAMC. Now what’s the plan?”

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock groaned his head pounding, had he been drinking? Or worse did he relapse. God his mouth was so dry.  Then someone pressed a straw to his chapped lips urging him to drink.

“There you go, you great idiot. Go slow, or you’ll be sick.” John slowly pulled the straw and cup away, placing it on a tray in the infirmary. Several of the injured had been brought here. It was a good thing that there were quite a few capable medical personnel to help with this sudden surge of injured. Poor old Doctor Hull would never be able to handle this much traffic.

Doctor Watson held back a grin, the older Alpha had stormed from the infirmary when he was told that the medical staff that would be attending him were Omegas. He refused to work with such low level medical aid, they ranked next to the janitorial staff in his book, actually lower than the janitorial staff.

John was in his element, this he was used to, and he knew his fellow medical officers were thinking the same. No matter what they suffered, they were soldiers and they were Doctors and nurses who pledged to heal, comfort and above all preserve life by honorable means alone.

Molly watched from the corner of the room, a sad smile on her too pale face. John waited for Sherlock to fall back into a comfortable sleep before he approached her.

“Well, it’s over John. Moriarty is most definitely dead. No one could survive the collapse of that building. That means I’m free to go home.” She failed at sounding cheerful.

“Molly-“

“No. John. I’m positive Sherlock will want you to go stay with him. You should. See what it’s like out there in the civilian world. Just don’t forget to visit me.”

“You aren’t going to tell him are you?”

“John, they found us because of a tracking device in my clothes.” Molly shook her head, holding back the pain her heart was feeling. “He used me as bait, he used us both. I don’t want anything to do with someone like that. Besides he’s only looking for a mistress and Gran raised me better than that. Although if she were her normal self she’d have quite the tongue lashing for me over the situation I’ve got myself in.”

“Speak of the devil.” Molly cringed seeing the tall and very handsome Mycroft Holmes running his usual cool and skeptical eye over the scene in front of him. Then his eyes met Molly’s, she turned away quickly, feeling the need to escape.

“Molly, talk to him at least.” John tried to encourage her, he couldn’t believe Mycroft would play with the young doctor’s life like that. Although he had done the same to John. Still this was Molly, he had shared something with her. Right? Or was it just a physical response? John sighed heavily, Molly scramble to pick up some gauze and hurry over to one of the young nurses to see if she could help.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft tried to get Doctor Hooper alone, he wanted to discuss the future plans he’d made for her. Oddly she was a hard one to pin down, he finally just pulled her physically aside, leaving whatever task she was in the middle of to some lower level employee.

“Let go.” Molly pulled her small arm free, she realized the two were standing alone in one of the private conference rooms. Mycroft complied, and she nearly fell back, he didn’t make a move to steady her.

“Molly don’t be childish. I’ve been trying to find the proper time to speak to you about a very generous offer I am willing to make.” He kept his voice steady and emotionless. Sentiment had no business in matters like these, it was logic, he wanted Molly but didn’t wish to bond ever. So he would keep her happy and exclusively his, at the same time she could have funding for whatever research project she wished to embark on. The only stipulation being she had to be readily available for him when he called on her.

It all had sounded perfect in his head, but once he got the words out she’d paled completely, the calmly told him where he could put his offer. Really such language from someone so educated it was startling.

“Since the threat of Moriarty is gone. I wish to return to my home and my job. I expect to be leaving in the morning. If you can make the proper arrangements I would be very thankful to you.”

“As you  wish.” Mycroft sneered. “You do realize you are giving up a chance of a lifetime. I wont make such an offer twice.”

“No, I don’t expect you would.” And like that Molly Hooper walked out of his conference room and his life. Or so he thought.


	25. excuses

Chapter 25. Excuses

 

John found himself racing down alley ways on Sherlock’s heels. After a month of living with the mad man he’d come to realize how much he loved him. Of course he still hadn’t allowed this beautiful, eccentric and completely insane Alpha to bond with him.

Sherlock hadn’t pushed the subject, and after the whole Moriarty thing, Moran seemed to disappear into thin air. John wasn’t concerned anymore, he was living, really living. He had even found a job with his old army buddy Sarah Sawyer she had started her own Omega clinic. John worked several days a week when he wasn’t chasing down criminals with his genius flatmate.

“John!” Lestrade greeted the Doctor with a look of relief. “Thank god you’ve come with him this time. Maybe you can talk sense into the lunatic.”

“What’s he done now?” John sighed, feeling sympathy for DI Lestrade, the poor Alpha was always being tested by the younger Holmes.

“He’s managed to upset Sargeant Donovon, and of course Anderson isn’t too happy, I have to work with these people. Cant you-I don’t know.” Lestrade ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

“It’s alright Greg. “ John patted his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll try and talk to him. Whatever good it will do. Why don’t you try enforcing your Alpha status, you are after all older than he is. After all don’t you Alpha’s have that ability and what not.” John shrugged causing the taller man to throw his head back and laugh. Several heads turned towards the two, and John only grinned in return, knowing it was rare for the stressed DI to actually get a laugh out. His blood pressure had to be bad, and the lack of sleep plus the amount of coffee was going to lead to an ulcer if it hadn’t already.

“Greg, you know how he is. He’ll calm down once he figures this one out. Let it run it’s course. And besides those two deserve whatever they get, you and I both know they aren’t innocent when it comes to trading insults.” John hadn’t told Sherlock or Lestrade the backhanded comments the two Alphas had thrown his way when Sherlock was out of hearing distance. Anderson liked to brush up against John and Sally, always had an opinion of his status, and qualifications. John wasn’t afraid of them, he just didn’t want to cause trouble for Greg and Sherlock.

Lestrade looked over the young Doctor, he often wondered how the man managed to remain unbonded.  He was young, intelligent and when he flashed that polite smile, Lestrade couldn’t help but reply in like.

“Ugh, John. What are you doing later?” Lestrade asked his hands in his pocket, eyes focusing on the chaos the consulting detective was causing among the constables. Apparently someone had trampled the crime scene.

“Nothing, I have the night off from the clinic. That’s if we aren’t tracking down another dead end.”

“Well, after today I’m going to need a pint, would you join me?” Lestrade didn’t meet the blue eyes, fearing he’d give too much away. Instead he pretended to watch Sherlock.

“You know what Greg, I would definitely like that. I could certainly use a drink after today. I’ll see if Sherlock wants to join us, although I doubt he will.”

“Right, you should ask him.” Lestrade mentally crossed his fingers the younger Alpha would decline his offer.

“Ask me what?” Sherlock popped up stepping between the two. Lestrade was aware of the subtle hints Sherlock was suddenly dropping, he’d stepped closer to John, putting himself between Lestrade and the young Doctor. He then met the DI’s brown eyes with an open challenge.

The older Alpha wasn’t concerned, after all John was unbonded, therefore he was free game. It wasn’t the DI’s fault if the younger Alpha couldn’t seal the deal. He said as much by returning the hard look.

“Sherlock.” John obviously confused by the sudden tension tried to get his flatmate’s attention. “The DI wanted to know if we wanted to go for a pint after work.”

“No.”

“Sherlock.” John huffed, “You don’t have to be rude.”

“No. Thank you.” Sherlock amended in the same harsh tone, and without blinking.

“Well all the same John, I’ll see you at eight? I can pick you up-“

“He’s busy.” Sherlock growled.

“What?” John felt completely lost, it was like a silent argument was going on and he wasn’t getting it.

“He doesn’t sound too busy. Besides, I’m sure he can answer for himself.”

“Fine.” Sherlock snapped. “John tell him you’re busy.”

“Uh, doing what?”

“We have that thing with Mrs. Hudson.”

“What thing?” John was completely lost at this point.  Sherlock grabbed John’s wrist and pulled him away.

“Come along John we have a lead.” He sent a warning glare towards the DI.

“Sherlock. What the hell was that all about?”

“He’s interested in you.”

“Who?”  John pulled his arm free after several blocks of trying to keep up with the longer legs of the consulting detective.

“Lestrade. John. Who else.” Sherlock snapped.

“No. He was asking as a friend-that’s what friends do. They have a pint. “

“Do they John? Because he is a newly unbonded Alpha and you are a young-“

“I’m not some shrinking violet! You don’t have to treat me like I can’t handle my own-“

“You are _mine_ John.” The Alpha snapped taking a threatening step forward and John took a step back finding himself against a brick wall.

“Am I? Isn’t that my choice?” He tried to sound more outraged then nervous. Dammit he hated this feeling of fear that crept up on him during an argument or disagreement.

“John.” Sherlock leaned in, his lips nearly touching his Omega’s. “Why do you tease me? It’s a dangerous game you play.”

“It’s not a game.” John whispered back, those intense gray eyes penetrating, and demanding. He expected it but it still startled him when his mouth was assaulted by the warm commanding lips of his partner. He caught his breath, it wasn’t their normal kiss soft and then gradually growing into something more. No, this was brutal, it was meant to claim to prove a point to utterly posses John. And god help him it worked. He felt himself arch against the hard body that pushed against him. Unaware of the hand pulling his hair forcing his head to the side, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck.

Warm lips moved there, below John’s jaw line, causing him to gasp and nearly go weak in the knees.

“John.” Sherlock whispered against the Omega’s skin, “John, I want you. I want to mark you and prove to everyone who you belong to. There should be no question, who your Alpha is.” Sherlock nipped at John’s neck taking in the intoxicating scent that was solely John’s. _His_ John’s.

“Sherlock, we’ve-ugh” John couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure when sharp teeth grazed gently over his tingling flesh.

“John. You are driving me to desperate actions.” With that the Alpha growled biting down a little harder, enough to leave a mark but not to break the skin. This caused the blond to whimper and try and pull away.

“Stop.” Breathless. “Sherlock I said stop. Let me go.” John managed in a more firm voice. The gray eyes were dilated completely hungry and focused. It was the Alpha exerting his compulsion on the shorter Omega. Instinct commanding the dark haired man to hold his prey still, to take and dominate.

“Sherlock!” John shoved hard causing the taller man to stagger back, John held a hand to his neck, his heart pounding.

“John, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Did I hurt you?” Sherlock winced when he saw the red angry mark in the shape of his mouth just under John’s clean shaven jaw.

“It’s fine. Let’s just go home. Unless we have another lead?”

“Right. I’ll get a taxi.” Sherlock kept his distance, his gray eyes not meeting the disappointment of the blue.

The cab ride had been quiet and awkward; John just stared out the window at the passing scenery. Was he teasing? Did he not make it clear he only wanted Sherlock. He’d shared another heat with his Alpha. It was a side effect of Hoff’s poison. Molly had of course called to warn John of such an outcome, she of course didn’t have to worry about it being too intense, she was already pregnant. Heats tend to be milder when an Omega was carrying.

Once in the flat John went straight to his room without a word he slammed his door causing Sherlock to wince.

Later that night he finished pacing and decided to apologize once more, he found John struggling in his sleep. The nightmares had become rare occurrences, that ended with Sherlock holding John until he fell into a peaceful rest.

He removed his shoes and suit jacket climbing in behind John, pulling the smaller man towards him. “John.” He whispered. “Sssh. You’re safe.”

“Sherlock?” John sobbed, turning into the Alpha for comfort from whatever nightmare that haunted his sleep.

“Ssh, I’m here. Nothing can hurt you.”

John seemed to accept this as fact, his body relaxing and his face buried into Sherlock’s chest.

“I love you.” John sighed, causing the Alpha to tighten his hold. There was no way he could let John go. He needed him, needed to keep him safe and by his side. Breathing in John’s scent was like heroine. And he could never get enough, lately the feeling was becoming more and more intense, he couldn’t understand why.

The next morning neither of them mentioned the day before, John made tea and pushed Sherlock to eat his toast which he did without argument.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft watched the exchange between his compulsive brother and the still unbonded Doctor. He shook his head at Sherlock’s lack of decency, really nearly mating out on a public street in full view of any bystander.

He’d switched his cctv screen back over to a familiar young woman in a lab coat. She was lecturing more and working in the lab less, he wondered what had changed, and why.  Not that he truly cared, she after all was nothing to him. And he was only keeping a close eye on her out of courtesy after all Moran was still out there somewhere.

Yes, that’s why he had her home and work bugged.  She was so thin, and every two weeks she visited John at the clinic he worked at, she stayed for forty five minutes and then left with an odd smile on her lips. On top of her bi weekly meetings with the other Omega, the two would meet for lunch every Tuesday and Thursday.  She was looking entirely too thin these days, he wondered if she had fallen ill recently.

His PA entered and dropped more files quietly onto his large oak desk, she didn’t remark or even look up from her blackberry. Mycroft ignored the files and continued to watch Molly, why did she turn him down? He was rich, powerful and willing to give her everything she wanted. Well to a degree, he wasn’t the bonding type. And certainly wanted nothing to do with the domestic side of bonding. He knew he wasn’t the fatherly type, he would be too much like his father and no child deserved that.

**_~0~_ **

Molly looked over Doctor Skaggs research paper, he wanted her opinion. This was a very big compliment. After all most of the Alphas at the university chose to ignore her. Everyone except Doctor Skaggs who just transferred from Oxford seemed to ask her opinion on whatever he was currently working on. This Alpha stood at least a foot taller than her, but he wasn’t intimidating, instead she thought he was very sweet and his eyes were kind.

“Thanks again Molly. I really needed a fresh pair of eyes to check this over before I submitted it to the funding committee.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Anything to help out a fellow scientist.” She replied massaging her temples.

“You alright Molly? You look a little pale today.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just long nights in the lab. I should probably call it a day. I’ve graded all my papers.” She smiled weakly before everything went completely black.

“Doctor Hooper? Molly?” Molly tried to force her eyes open, she wanted to answer the stranger, but she was just so tired.

Mycroft had just left another useless negotiation, he hated playing mediator to childish dictators and warlords. Today he had averted war again, but he knew it would only last oh so long.

“Sir.” His PA tapped into her blackberry. “There are several reports on your desk, I also thought you would like to know that an ambulance has been called to the university.”

Mycroft didn’t ask for anymore information he was calling for his car, he was then sent the location of the hospital to his irritation there wasn’t any information as to why Molly had been rushed to the hospital.


	26. MINE

CHAPTER 26. MINE

 

Molly slowly opened her eyes, the room seemed to come into focus, along with a very concerned pair of blue eyes.

“Molly.” John held her small hand. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“What happened?” she replied weakly, feeling a little light headed.

“You fainted in the lab, there’s a Doctor Skaggs demanding to come in and see for himself that you are alright.” John shook his head, “Pushy Alphas. You know they get worse around pregnant Omegas.”

“The baby?” She clutched his hand, hating herself for forgetting momentarily about the little life growing inside her.

“Is fine. Unfortunately you are not. You need to take better care of yourself. Your body will give all the nutrients to the baby but if there is hardly any it will leave you with nothing. Did you forget to eat lunch again?”

“I haven’t had an appetite.” She blushed.

“Molly. You are already under weight for as far along as you are. Now the baby is fine, but it doesn’t mean there wont be complications. I don’t want to scare you but you really have to try and put on a few pounds. If it’s nausea I can get you something for that.”

“Thanks John.” Molly squeezed his hand again.  “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“Oh, you are worth every heart stopping minute. Besides I needed a reason to get away from Sherlock. He’s been so aggressive lately. You know he nearly bit the head off of a waiter that simply asked if I wanted more bread at the table?” John shook his head. “Sometimes I just don’t know what’s got into that man.”

“Oh, he loves you.”

“No, he wants me. There is a difference. He’s said it over and over again, he doesn’t believe in sentiment. Just biology.”

“Oh, that’s his way of saying it.” Molly sat up slowly then decided against it.

“Molly, you can leave once you’re alright. I’ll take you home, but not until you’re stable and we get a few more nutrients into you via the IV.”

Molly nodded “Yes, Doctor.”

“That’s a good girl. Now, Doctor Skaggs, do I send him in or you want me to give him his walking papers?”

“Go ahead and send him in, I better apologize for keeping him later. He is a busy man.” John only rolled his eyes.   
“I don’t know about that, but he did have the sense to call an ambulance and then find out your emergency contact information. So I guess he’s alright. For now.” 

Molly gently punched John in the arm, “Just send him in Doctor.” John saluted and allowed the dark haired scientist to enter. John watched as the Alpha moved quickly and protectively to Molly’s side. John decided to give Molly her privacy, he went on a search for some hot chocolate. Lately he’d been craving it like water, it was odd, seeing how he usually preferred tea over anything else. He was so content on finding some hot chocolate a maybe some chocolate cake in the cafeteria, he didn’t notice the tall man with the umbrella pass him.

Mycroft cleared his throat entering Molly’s hospital room, not at all happy with the foul scent of another Alpha. He held back the instinct to throw the man out by the scruff of his neck. He was clearly attracted to Molly and he was touching her hand, he was too close.

“Mycroft!” Molly nearly jumped out of bed, but the stranger beside her only gently pushed her back.

“Can I help you?” the inferior idiot had the audacity to ask Mycroft, of all people, he was attempting to look down on the taller man. Idiot.

Mycroft refused to acknowledge the fool, instead he allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of his Molly. She was thinner, that was for sure, and her color was a ghostly pale. Wasn’t she taking care of herself, what was wrong with her?

“Molly. I was-“

“Ugh, Doctor Skaggs, could you give us a moment.” She smiled nervously. Her colleague nodded, kissing her knuckles.

“Of course. I’ll be just outside if you need me.” He glared at the man in the expensive suit.

Molly was busy pulling the thin green hospital blanket over her, she placed a pillow over her stomach, hugging it uncomfortably. Hoping that Mycroft wouldn’t guess or find out.

“What are you doing here?” She asked first, not meeting his eyes.

“I was concerned. I know you have little family to-“ Mycroft cleared his throat “To be here for you.”

“I’m just fine. John was just here, and as you can see I have friends. Thanks for your concern but it’s not needed. Please return to your busy schedule I’m not your responsibility.” She clung to the pillow. Her tummy was fluttering from his nearness, was it the baby, did he or she know that this man was the father?

“Obviously you are doing so well on your own.” Mycroft hadn’t meant to snap but he refused to apologize, he was being civil, it was the Omega who was being so standoffish.

“Get out Mycroft.” Molly snapped.

“Dammit woman why are you being so difficult?”

“Because I refuse to be _kept.”_

“It’s not like it’s a dubious offer. In fact I have only honorable intentions.”

“Oh? And lets say I do allow myself to move into whatever remote, expensive flat you’ve purchased and you and I share my heat. Then what if I were to get pregnant. What then?”

“Molly why would you even question that. I would take care all of the necessary precautions to prevent such an incident.”

Molly gave a half laugh. “Alright, but nothings infallible. What will you do then?”

“I’d arrange to _take care_ of the situation.” Molly thought she was going to be sick, he was serious, but she had to hear him say it.

“You mean-“

“Yes. We are both adults, we both have busy lives. A termination, it would be quick and painless.”

“Would it be?” she felt her heart breaking.

“Why are we even discussing this. It’s all irrelevant.”  Mycroft stood beside her bed, she looked so small and broken. Where had the feisty Doctor gone?

“Miss Hooper.” A doctor entered holding her chart, warning bells went off in her head. “I know you have your own physician but it is hospital policy that a hospital approved Doctor look you over before discharge.”

“No. I m already fine and in no need-“

“Miss. Hooper, you are hardly in a position to object.” He shook his head. “Really unbonded mothers are becoming more and more common. Has anyone given you a brochure on your options you are a few months along so-“ Molly lost all color, she could feel icy gray eyes on her face, she wondered if he felt betrayed, as if she purposely caused this.

“Oh, you must be the father. Well no worries. You have a healthy baby boy. Like I said if you aren’t going to bond then perhaps adoption or-“

“Get out.” Mycroft growled at the little man with the pointy nose and thick glasses, how dare he lecture the British Government.

“Just go Mycroft. You don’t-“

“The hell I don’t have a say. When were you going to tell me?” He didn’t receive an answer, confirming his deduction. “Never. You were going to keep this from me. Keep my child from me.”

“You said it yourself you don’t want children. I’m sorry this happened. But I am relieving you of any obligation to _my_ child.” Molly finally met his cold stare with one of her own, not as affective but she tried.

“It doesn’t work that way.” Mycroft snapped, making her flinch. Molly tried to focus, but her heart was pounding she needed to escape this nightmare.

She couldn’t take his anger, not now, she already felt weak from lack of sleep and loss of appetite. She tried to force herself to be strong, she had to, for her and the baby. Did the Doctor say boy? She was carrying a boy?

“You will come back with me. Then I will figure out what to do with you, but you will not be out of my sight-“

“No.” She replied stubbornly. Her hands were trembling, she balled them tight against the pillow.

“What?” he was dangerously close, and she was sitting up, ready to flee, this baby was hers. Would he take it? He already said he was incapable of love and sentiment. What kind of life would her child have with that kind of a father?

“I said no.” She replied breathlessly, his proximity, the smell of his aftershave his overpowering scent. Why did he affect her like that?

“You forget the laws on these things.” Mycroft didn’t know why he threw that at her, of course she knew. Omegas hardly had any rights when it came to anything, even childbearing. Children were property just like bondmates. He was clutching at straws but she was pushing him, he of course would never take a child away from it’s mother. However he wouldn’t be told what to do by a tiny Omega, one that had kept this from him.

Very few people managed to do such a thing, but she somehow got past his defenses. She was dangerous, and he was not going to let her go. Even if he had to resort to threatening her.  The idea of his Molly raising his child with another Alpha was enough to make him personally vested in the disappearance of his rival.

Molly forgot she had an IV in, she only knew that her baby was in danger, and she had to keep him safe. Mycroft started to text angrily into his phone, no doubt he was planning his next move. Molly couldn’t breathe, she pushed the pillow away, her bare feet didn’t even register the cold floor of her room. Her hand didn’t register the pull of the IV, her instincts were shouting for her to run, to hide, she had to get away from the threat.

“Molly?” John dropped his hot chocolate, Mycroft looked up from his mobile, Molly was swaying her eyes wildly searching for the exit. She didn’t even register John’s presence, the older Holmes could see blood dripping from her hand. Had she torn out her IV?

The pregnant Omega was taking shallow breaths, Mycroft could see John was nearing her with his hands up, like a man coaxing a terrified animal from a corner.

“Molly. I need you to breathe, you need to calm down.”

Mycroft could see she was in some kind of daze, he approached without a thought of the affect he would have on her already fragile nerves.

“Dammit Mycroft!” John growled. However he had to appreciate the fact that Mycroft was just in time to catch the now unconscious pathologist.

“Molly?” Mycroft gave her a small shake, she was so frail.

“You bastard. What the hell do you think you’re doing scaring her? What did you say?” John didn’t care if this man was taller than him, didn’t care that he was an Alpha or the British government.

“I only tried to have her see reason.”

“See reason?” John was pressing gauze to Molly’s bleeding hand. He hit the call button. Her pulse was still strong but he worried about the baby in distress.

“Yes, I merely explained she was to come back with me. And that the law would be on my side-“

John almost swung at the pompous asshole. “So you used your usual tactic, you intimidated her. Intimidated an already fragile pregnant Omega. The mother of your child.”

“I wasn’t intimidating.” Mycroft growled, “ I was trying to get her to see reason.”

“You’re an idiot Mycroft. Did it occur to you that some of us are capable of love? God help us. And no matter how you feel about the idea, she loves you. And she wasn’t going to tell you about the baby because she knew how you felt about children.”

“John I am incapable of love, however I have the resources to see to her comfort and that of my unborn child.” Mycroft felt the sudden urge to bond, he had to bond with her right away. She was trying to leave him, he couldn’t let her go, especially not now. She needed someone to care for her.

“Sometimes that’s not enough.”

“Well there is no more I can offer.” Mycroft growled. “This isn’t your concern anyway. Why are you here?”

“I’m her Doctor.”

“I’ll be releasing you of your duties as it is I have several world renowned Doctor’s lined up and ready to take Molly under their care. As soon as she can be moved, I will have her in a private room. All of this is none of your concern.”

John was about to object when two very large men decided to escort him out, not so gently pushing him out onto the pavement. He winced, he’d landed funny on his arm,  bastards.

He was unaware of the sniper scope watching him get up and dust himself off. Nor was he aware of the blonde man with dark glasses following him back to Baker Street.

 


	27. observe

CHAPTER 27.Observer

John managed to walk off most of his anger by the time he reached Baker Street, he successfully expelled the remaining bits of outrage by stomping up the stairs leading to the flat. The Omega Doctor knew right away that Sherlock was absent from the flat. Probably a good thing seeing how John wanted to rant and rave about Sherlock’s older brother, _the pompous git_.

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling the good Doctor sank down onto the old couch. He frowned contemplating what his Alpha could be getting up to. John hoped that the consulting detective wasn’t going to bring home another body part,(parts?) he already had to bin an arm, and a forgotten hand.(Due to freezer burn).

John decided to make tea and maybe something light to eat. His stomach was growling, he wondered if stress was causing him to gain a few pounds around the middle. Sherlock hadn’t said anything; in fact the pushy bastard was constantly trying to get John to eat more, as if he were one to complain about food intake. The skinny asshole never once ate more than three times a week. As a doctor, John knew that couldn’t be healthy.

Patting his usually flab free belly, and then poking at the offending weight, John shook his head in disgust, “No, John you don’t need a sandwich. You need sit ups and maybe a longer morning jog. Maybe after a nap.”

The walk home had taken more out of the blond Doctor then he had realized. So much so he chose a nap over tea. It didn’t take long for him to curl into a ball and fall asleep. Just for a half an hour, he decided, before succumbing to a well needed cat nap.

“John? John!” the voice that woke him sounded frantic, this snapped the sleeping Omega wide awake. Sitting up his blue eyes wide, and hand instinctively going for his gun. Of course he wasn’t wearing his gun, and to his confusion there didn’t seem to be any immediate danger.

“Sherlock? What the hell?”

“You were sleeping.” Came the quick reply.

“Yeah that’s exactly what I was doing before you decided to give me half a heart attack.”

“You were sleeping in the middle of the day. John are you ill? You never nap.”

“Well I wouldn’t say never. And I’m fine.” John stretched swinging his feet over the edge of the couch. Blue eyes scanned the worried face of his Alpha. “Really, I’m fine. Just had a long frustrating day and-“

“You’re injured.” Sherlock carefully pulled John’s forearm towards him, twisting it none so gently to get a better look at the scraped elbow and bruising skin.

“Hey my arm doesn’t twist that way!”  A very cranky John tried to relieve himself of the Alphas grip, to his annoyance Sherlock wasn’t even listening. Instead he pushed John’s shirt sleeve up over a bruised bicep. Then moved to investigate the other side.

“Who did this?” Sherlock growled, his eyes narrowed over the finger shaped bruises. “John? Who-“

“Oh, it’s nothing.” John had almost forgotten about his elbow, well he did have a few blocks to think about other things.

“This!” Sherlock seethed lifting John’s elbow once more, as if John wasn’t aware of his own injuries. “This is not nothing.”

“Sherlock. Calm down.” John took Sherlock’s thin wrist in firm but gentle tug. “Hey. Look at me. I’m fine.” The Omega stood slowly, placing hands on tense shoulders. “It was a bit of a fiasco. You know your brother sure has a way with words.” John realized he said the wrong thing almost immediately after the words left his lips.

“Mycroft? He did this? I’ll kill him.” John flinched at the venom in the younger Holmes’ words. The good Doctor all but threw himself in front of the flat’s door, he clung to the Alpha, trying to lighten the situation.

“No. Mycroft didn’t do this. You didn’t let me finish. Will you just take the testosterone down a notchSit down.” When his Alpha didn’t budge John put a harder tone in his voice. “I said sit or I wont tell you anything. And I’ll sleep in my own room for a week!” Slowly the seething Alpha agreed, perching in his chair his hands steepled under his chin.   
“How you find that a comfortable postion is beyond me.” John shook his head but at least Sherlock was somewhat sitting..

“John. Tell me.” Sherlock demanded.

“Fine.” John remained standing, somehow he felt more in control that way. “I went to see Molly at the hospital. She fainted at the university. She hasn’t been well since she started her second trimester.” Sherlock’s eyebrows arched but he didn’t interrupt.

“The baby as it turns out is fine. Except somehow your brother found out she was, well pregnant. And I don’t know what he said to her but she became frantic. I know it wasn’t polite and it’s none of my business but I couldn’t help but tell him off. He of course promised me that Molly would be under the best of care. Then his two goons escorted me out of the building. See. It’s been a stressful day. I’m just hoping this will blow over and your brother will see reason-“

Sherlock was already on his feet still in his bellstaff coat and scarf he stormed out of the flat.

“Sherlock-“ John didn’t even try to stop him. Best let them work it out, maybe he could talk sense into his brother. John knew this was highly unlikely but he couldn’t help but hope.

**_~0~_ **

“Sherlock, I’m not in the mood for whatever you-“

“If your lackeys ever touch John again I’ll see that authorities will need DNA records to identify the bodies.”

“Always so dramatic.” Mycroft rolled his eyes his hands folded in his lap, he waved his security personnel off when they heard yelling. “However as I said I’m very busy-“

Sherlock plopped down into one of the highbacked chairs in his brother’s office. Mycroft took this as a refusal, childish prat. He glared at his little brother from behind the large oak desk.

“Oh, Mycroft. I always thought you would be the first to start a family, seeing how responsible you are in every way.” Sherlock knew he hit his target when his older brother’s face flushed red, and his thin smile turned into a frown. “What is this? The great Mycroft Holmes has nothing to say? Look who succumbed to their biology now.”

“Get out.” Mycroft growled.

“Tell me brother have you thought of how you will keep this from our parents? What will they say when they find out their favorite son has gone off and impregnated some young nobody.” Mycroft was on his feet a warning growl escaping his lips.

This surprised the younger Holmes, was his brother claiming territory or did he not like the idea that Sherlock was openly mocking him. Deciding to test the ground the younger Holmes pressed on.

 “Well I’m actually fond of her. I think she could do better. John seems to think you’ll be reasonable about this. I could care less. I only hope you do have an Omega. It would suit you. Think of the disgrace? Even if you bond with Doctor Hooper, even with your name and all your political clout, if that kid is an Omega there will be nothing you can do to ensure any kind of future. Other than of course being sacrificed to marriage, offered up like some piece of furniture. To some other well known family with some old money. This is amusing. You know I almost want to be there when Father finds out.”

“What would you know about disgrace?” Mycroft forced a harsh laugh “Your Omega doesn’t even want to bond with you.”

“That may be true, but he knows he’s mine. He isn’t afraid of me.” Sherlock didn’t know why he was saying this. Maybe it was the fact that John had been hurt due to his brother’s pigheadedness. No one touched what belonged to him, John might think it was nothing but Sherlock wanted blood. He could at least win this verbal sparring match, words after all, cut deeper than any knife.

“Leave.”

“As I said, keep your goons far from _my_ Doctor.”

**_~0~_ **

A few minutes after his brother’s uncalled for verbal attack, Mycroft found himself returning home early. The house staff greeted him appropriately, but he read surprise in their expressions. He knew Molly was awake; she was refusing to leave her room. Childish as it was. He was being more than accommodating; he gave her a security detail and free rein of the house. This would be reasonable in any situation; however the infuriating woman continued to mope in her room.

He checked his watch, the Doctor should be arriving soon. Doctor  Saphron was the best in his field. The older Holmes massaged his temples, his brother’s careless words tumbled around in his head. This was rather distressing to the British Government who rarely found himself affected by harsh words. Of course, Sherlock always knew just where to hit.

Molly refused to acknowledge him when he entered into her territory; instead she continued to sit at the window seat staring out the large picture window. A nest of blankets and pillows around her.

“You haven’t eaten.” He tried to say something else but this was what he came up with. She flinched at the harsh tone, dammit he was no good at this. Was she scared of him? Had Sherlock been right? The tall Alpha could never physically hurt her, he wanted to keep her safe. She looked so fragile with her hair in a side braid and wearing a white nightshirt.

“Molly-“ he approached slowly, but a knock came to the door. “That would be the Doctor.”

“I have a doctor.” She replied turning to glare at him.

“Yes, well this is one of my choosing. He is highly-“

“No.” Molly simply stated. “I wont have some Alpha pocking and prodding at me.”

“Molly. Do be reasonable.”

“No. I want John.” Mycroft couldn’t argue he was trying to hold his temper, why did she feel it necessary to press him. Out of frustration he dismissed the Doctor and texted his brother’s bedmate.

It didn’t take them long to arrive, of course a very disapproving Sherlock was on the blond Omega’s heels. Mycroft rolled his eyes at the picture of his brother casting dark glares at any of Mycroft’s staff that happened to stray near John.

“Stop that.” John nudged the taller man.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

“Have it your way. But if you don’t behave I swear I’ll make good on my threat.” John kept his voice low turning to smile smugly at his dear Detective.

“Brother, so nice to see you again.” Sherlock greeted his brother in a less than pleasant tone.

Mycroft rolled his eyes ignoring the younger brother instead he glanced over the young Doctor who was now entering Molly’s room. He took in the bruising around the Doctor’s elbow, this made him wince. Perhaps he would have a word with his men about excessive force. It was no wonder his brother was fuming.

**_~0~_ **

Sebastian watched overjoyed at his discovery, Jim would have been delighted to know just who the British Government had been fucking. Finally a chink in the somewhat invincible armor. He remained in the rental just a short distance from the British Government’s heavily guarded home. The view from his scope gave him all the intel he needed, he wouldn’t be able to take either Doctor while safely inside. He needed to isolate them, to get them both alone. Now that he knew just where these two lived he would wait for his chance.

It was only fair, these filthy little Omegas had robbed him of his only family, they had no right to live. The fact that it would cause both Holmes brothers great pains made it even more worth while.

He glanced down at a quick text, his men were ready to mobilize just awaiting his order. He wasn’t as smart as Jim but he wasn’t stupid, Jim had created several different kinds of drugs affecting Omegas only. They did still need fine tuning, and that called for more test subjects. It was a good thing the new group of scientists didn’t care who they worked with as long as they got paid.

Sebastian wasn’t going the same direction as his dear Professor, instead he’d make the drug stronger, keeping an Omega submissive and in a continuous heat could be worth quite a bit to the right Warlords and anyone in the illegal sex trade.

Jim was right about the Army trained Omegas, after all they seemed pretty resistant. If these guinea pigs could be broken so could an average everyday civilian.


	28. DEFENSES

**CHAPTER 28. Defenses**

Mycroft left Molly and John alone, standing outside the closed door he could hear laughter. This made his heart start to thud in his chest, curiously he couldn’t explain why. It didn’t help that his brother was pacing impatiently in the corridor, he was checking his phone, and glaring at the door.

“If  you must be somewhere then go. I’ll be sure your Doctor makes it home safely.”

Sherlock hesitated, “I don’t want your goons manhandling him.”

“Sherlock in all honesty I didn’t know John had been _manhandled_ as you put it so delicately. I assure you I will reprimand my employees for their use of force. Go, your constant pacing is driving me mad. Don’t worry about your Doctor, he’s safe here.”

“Fine. Only because I have a pressing case to return to.” The younger Holmes glared at his brother one last time and then dashed down the corridor.

John wasn’t surprised by his Alphas disappearance.

“I guessed as much.” He shrugged, Mycroft thought the young Doctor looked exhausted. “Well, just as before she’s fine. The baby has a strong heart beat. I prescribed something to help with the nausea, however I suggest starting her on soft foods. Like broth, oatmeal, applesauce, ect. “  Mycroft nodded stiffly. “She’s sleeping now. I’d let her rest, and try not to be so intimidating. She’s fragile at this stage.” John almost felt sorry for Mycroft, did he even know how he felt about Molly?

“Thank you Doctor. I’ll have my driver take you home.”

John nodded yawning, damn why was he so tired, maybe he was coming down with something.

“She’ll need to go in to have another ultrasound just to keep up on the babies growth. It would be good for you to see what your boy looks like at this stage. Not to mention a bonding experience. Because let’s face it, she needs someone strong to lean on, and seeing how you are the father, well it should be you.” John yawned again, his stomach growled.

“Doctor before you go I can have the chef make you something to eat.”

“That’s kind of you but I should get back.” The Omega paused before leaving Mycroft to his own thoughts. “If you really want to make this work. Try listening, maybe compromise.” Mycroft didn’t reply and John didn’t wait for one.

**_~0~_ **

Molly woke sometime in the middle of the night, her stomach growled. She thought of just trying to go back to sleep, in the end hunger won out over uncertainty. Mycroft did say she could have free rein of the house, maybe she could just find the kitchen on her own. The staff would all have gone home by now, and Molly was far from incapable. “I think I can handle a sandwich or maybe ice cream.” She whispered to herself peeking out from behind her door. Cautiously she stepped into the corridor, her bare feet testing the carpeted floor for any creaks. She pulled her robe tightly around her, and set off in search for nourishment.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft sat at his desk in the study of his home, several confidential files stacked neatly in the corner of his desk awaiting his approval. He shuffled several documents that needed his signature. His door opened slowly and a small brown eyed boy stepped through. For a moment Mycroft thought it was Sherlock, with the mess of dark curls and fair skin. The boy was thin and looked somewhat nervous. Sherlock had never been nervous at that age, maybe six or seven. That and his younger brother had gray piercing eyes, not chocolate brown. Like Molly’s-

“Father?” The boy smiled timidly. “I wanted to say goodnight.” He was wearing a pair of blue footed pajamas. “Father?” The boy hesitated when there was no answer.

“Of course. Yes.” Mycroft managed in a suddenly hoarse voice. He watched the boy start toward his desk with an excited smile. Then just as quickly before the boy could make it half way into the room he changed.

“Father did you have the opportunity to look over my grades? “ Mycroft quickly scanned the boys features, still the mess of curls and timid smile, ten maybe twelve. He was wearing a school uniform, Mycroft recognized the school insignia with approval.

“No. Son. I haven’t.” the boy looked crestfallen.

“Oh. I was hoping you would have by now. It’s been a week and you promised if I proved myself you would sign the waiver so I could go to science camp.” The boy looked hopeful.

“Waiver?”

“Yes. Stupid rule but since I’m an underage Omega-“ The boy cringed.

“You wish to go to science camp?” Mycroft felt lost staring at this stranger, yet he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

“Yes, they have the accelerated learning program. Just think of all the fascinating things I could learn. The physics part of the curriculum doesn’t seem too difficult. ” Mycroft could see his son’s excitement.

“Yes. Of course. You would have your mother’s talent.” And the boy’s grin was nearly contagious. He looked so much like Molly just then, Mycroft’s mouth went dry. The young Omega moved closer to Mycroft’s desk, going from the small boy to a taller young man, a teenager.

“You know they are lying. I wasn’t-“ his son had a black eye and his clothes were disheveled. Mycroft knew right away something had happened, the teenager had his fists balled at his side. “It’s not my fault they-“ the boy took a deep breath. “I refuse to be pulled from the school simply because a few over zealous hormonal teenage Alphas can’t keep their hands to themselves. I don’t care what the report-you believe me father?”

Mycroft was standing a cold anger running through him, “Who did this?”

“Father?” The boy took a step back nervously.

“Who? Touched you?” Mycroft was going to end them, he would find them and handle the situation. His son stubbornly shook his head.

“It’s not a big deal. Just don’t pull me out of school again. I like it here. And the Omega boarding school has nothing to offer in science. And I find it insulting that they offer the culinary arts, childcare and several other very unappealing subjects.”

The boy had a worried look, “You aren’t listening. You never listen! I can take care of myself! I don’t need you to fix everything.” Mycroft thought he heard Sherlock in this sudden outburst. “You know what. Forget it! I’ll just join the army. Is that what you want?” Mycroft didn’t reply. “Just forget I ever came to you!” The teenager was taking a step back.

“Son-“ Mycroft tried to reach him but too late his boy was a young man fresh from his teens. He wore a military uniform.

“Mycroft tell him he cant go.” Molly was wearing a gray pin skirt and a red blouse, she pushed her horn rimmed glasses up her nose. “Please. Tell him.” She was pleading.

“This is my life. Anyway I’m only putting four years in, after, as agreed father I will continue my studies.” Mycroft was startled by the cold in the boy's voice, no not boy this young man. His son.  Gone were his curls instead his dark hair had been cropped most likely by an army barber.

“Why would you tell him that My?” Molly was sobbing.

“It’s so I can at least look respectable to father’s friends. Right father? You wouldn’t want to have a son who has been working towards a Doctorate in Physics, no because that’s as useless as a degree in philosophy in your eyes. It’s easier to tell your colleagues that I’m away playing nurse to wounded soldiers.”

“No. He never said that.” Molly tried to place a hand on her son’s shoulders. The boy had nearly reached Mycroft’s height, and his biting tone also was an all to familiar Holmes trait.

“Mother. Please, sentiment only embarrasses father. I have to go.” And just like that Mycroft was left in his study, the room felt cold. Molly was sitting with her head bowed her hands clutching a handkerchief. It was a different day, she was wearing a pair of black trouser pants and white silk blouse.

“He was just a baby.” She whispered, her head still lowered.

“Molly?”

“Our son. Mycroft. Is this what you wanted? He’s dead. You sent him away and now he’s dead.”

“How?” Mycroft moved towards her, wanting to hold her to reassure this version of his Molly.

“How do you think!” She was on her feet, she pointed sternly in his direction. “You knew he would be defenseless! You knew. What was the official report? You have access to it Mycroft! I know you do. They left those poor medical-they were defenseless. Whose idea was it anyway to just give them hand guns? You act surprised! But this is a simple means to an end. You were ashamed of him and now he’s gone. He’s gone.” Mycroft looked away from her, his hands sticky with blood? He tried to wipe them on his gray suit, the photographs on his desk were clinging to the dark red liquid. He could make out the figure of his son, the medical group he was with. The dead bodies, left behind in a desert, did anyone try to defend them, why had they been left-

Mycroft pulled from this nightmare, sitting up in his chair, his heart racing, he scanned the room for reassurance this wasn’t another dream. Everything was in it’s place, his desk was neatly organized, a half empty tumbler of scotch sat off to his left.

He put a hand to his forehead, forcibly calming himself, calling on his control. It was rare for him to remember a dream, let alone a nightmare. In fact the older Holmes couldn’t remember the last time he had suffered either one. Dreams were whimsical and illogical, nightmares were a childish assembly of superficial fears. He was hardly whimsical or childish, still the dream haunted him. Something occurred to him, and he decided to make a phone call. Several people were about to be woken up.

**_~0~_ **

Molly managed to get lost in the large house, she cradled a tub of strawberry ice cream in the crook of her arm, well not a full tube maybe a pint. She tried to find the stairs, wondering how the heck she managed to get so lost. And who needed such a big house anyway? The house was just as frustrating as Mycroft!

“I don’t care who you have to wake up! I want those men and women armed! As in you will issue an assault rifle to the high ranking officers in the medical corps by morning! The threat isn’t over and these soldiers are helpless. On top of that, no medical team is to be left behind unguarded. Yes I am aware of your opinon on medics and Doctor’s having no business carrying anything but a medical kit and a browning. However you obviously haven’t met some of these soldiers. Don’t take that tone with me you pencil pushing little twerp. Make it happen and I want a report on my desk by morning! As in eight oclock! I’m aware it’s six hours from now! I suggest you get started! Have the files of every high ranking Omega officer delivered to me as well. If you can’t do it, then I guess I’ll find someone who can! That sounds better.” Mycroft slammed his phone down in frustration. “Idiot.”

Molly flinched, what was he doing? She tried to sneak past the door, but somehow seeing the usually stoic Alpha looking exhausted gave her pause. She could clearly see he hadn’t slept much, he kept massaging his temples. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself standing nervously in front of his desk.

“Um-“ Her voice came out too soft, she cleared it and his eyes snapped open, he looked as if he saw a ghost. “Sorry to uh, interrupt but-“ She exhaled. “Ice cream?”

Mycroft tried to find words, was this another dream? What the hell was wrong with him? Then Molly offered her shy smile and he found himself nodding.

“What kind?”

“Strawberry.” She replied. “I only have one spoon.” She blushed coming around the desk. After all John said to try, she could try, for their baby’s sake. Mycroft pulled her down onto his lap, she smelled like strawberries and apples. Wide brown eyes met his gray. He wondered what she could be thinking behind those eyes.

“Here.” She offered him a spoon of ice cream, and without a thought he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. He felt himself stir and she shifted in his lap making it worse. His arms around her tiny waist tightened, she was his. He would keep her and their son safe. Always.

**_~0~_ **

Toby grinned in excitement, the boss wanted Omegas, well this group would be there’s for the taking. The mercenary had purposely chosen the medical group furthest from any out post. He considered them breeding stock nothing else, they had no business in war. The intel he received yesterday informed him that this group were left to care for the critical wounded, waiting to be air lifted out. According to his informant that wouldn’t be for another four to five hours. Just enough time to take what he wanted.


	29. unexpected

**CHAPTER 29. Unexpected**

 

“John!” Sarah was beaming. “Did you hear-“ John was sitting quietly drinking tea in the small break room of the clinic.

“Hear?”

“Look!” Sarah thrust a white paper towards him.  She clutched at the envelope, her eyes still on the paper as John unfolded it. He could tell she’d been clutching it, he could see the paper’s crinkles, and he had to smooth it out before he could read it. After the first lines, his eyes darted over the continued paragraphs.

“This is-this is-my god!” John was on his feet. “When did you get this?”

“It was delivered to my flat yesterday I only just opened the mail today, I’ve been so busy with patients. John! Do you know what this means?” Sarah’s hands were clasped in front of her, and she looked ready to burst from excitement.

“Yes. We can go back.” John grinned, “It looks like we can go back!”

“Right! I can’t believe it. John did you check the post?”

“I haven’t, most likely it’s sitting on the kitchen counter under some experiment or body part.  What are you going to do?” John reread the letter.

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought any further into it to be honest. I mean I have the clinic now, and we have patients. But I could have another Doctor take over the practice. What about you?”

John couldn’t deny he missed wearing his fatigues, and the structure of the army as well as the camaraderie of close friends. Working as a team and a unit, the rush of operating out in the middle of the desert, saving lives against all odds. Then he thought of Sherlock and Baker Street. He couldn’t leave Molly just yet, she was depending on him to help when the time for delivery came. Still, to go back and be useful once more. It was a temptation; he had to think it over.

“Why do you think they’ve withdrawn the decision to retire us? I mean, from the way this is worded the Army has gone back over the military records and discharge notes of all Omegas just recently let go. I agree it wasn’t a fair decision to let us go in the first place. I mean, it wasn’t our fault we had been captured. It’s not like we were compromised. Anyway they are doing psych evals and the usual health exam before allowing soldiers back in. But why now?”

“I don’t know John. Maybe they’ve finally realized that we are useful, or they are in desperate need of medical workers. Perhaps they need disposable targets for the front lines.”

“Sarah.” John shook his head frowning. She had sounded serious. “You can’t believe that.” The blond shrugged now.

“Who cares John. I mean, to some of us this was the only way of living we knew. I’m not sure if I want to go back but think of our friends, the ones unlucky enough to have been released back to their undeserving families.”

“If they haven’t already been auctioned off to a bondmate.” John grumbled sadly.

“I heard a rumor from Joel Embers they are allowing a select group of Omegas into combat, as actual infantry. Even going as far as arming high ranking Omega officers.”

“No way.” John couldn’t believe this, “The Army would never go for that.”

“Maybe. But Joel said his cousin called him a few weeks back to discus the fact that his unit had been armed with Assault Rifles. As a precautionary measure.” John realized what this meant, as did Sarah. Moran was still out there and military Omegas were a prime target for the sadist. He shivered at the memory, if he were back in the desert and John were to return to duty, that would put the Doctor back on the psychopath’s radar once more.

“John no one would blame you if you-“

“No. I wouldn’t let that bastard dictate how my life will be lived.” John replied quickly, knowing that Sarah had always been able to read his thoughts.

“What about Sherlock?”

John frowned handing the letter back to Sarah. “Either way it would be my decision I’m free to make it.” Sarah offered her friend a tight smile.

“And Molly?”

“She’ll be due here in another few months, I could take a leave for that. I’m sure Mycroft her Alpha would arrange it.”

“Or he could very well arrange it that you don’t receive one of these letters.” Sarah countered with a scowl on her face.

“Do you mind if I-“

“No, go ahead John. It’s slow today. Take the rest of the afternoon off. Let me know what you decide, so I can prepare to have you covered.”

“You too.”

~0~

John headed home feeling confused; he didn’t want to leave Molly or Sherlock. He’d come to enjoy going on cases with the tall erratic Alpha, _his_ tall erratic Alpha. Despite their lack of bonding, John considered Sherlock his, just thinking of the man made the Doctor’s heart speed up.

It’s not like he couldn’t still see Sherlock, there was always leave and web chatting, he could get a fancy mobile and skype. Technology was a miraculous thing these days, he wouldn’t have to wait weeks just to receive a letter. Emails were speedy and instant, and Sherlock did prefer to text so emailing would be just as convenient. Although John’s stomach clinched at the idea of not waking up to that perfect porcelain face, and dark uncontrolled curls.

How frustrating, when the hell did Captain John H. Watson of the RAMC become so domesticated? He pushed the idea away, he loved Sherlock, loved him with every fiber of his being. It would hurt to be apart from the Alpha, but he could do it, if it meant saving lives and helping people. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, what if a letter hadn’t even come, what if he was deemed unfit?

The Omega Doctor’s stomach growled irritably, reminding the blond, that just a cup of tea at lunch would not due. However John was refusing to give in to the impulse to eat a big meal. He was trying to work off the excess weight he was putting on, walking home instead of taking a cab was part of the solution. Not over eating or giving into the unnatural cravings for chocolate lately was another.

“Well maybe a sandwich, just plain ham and cheese.” John decided once he entered the flat. Once again he felt exhausted from the walk, this irritated him further. After quickly throwing together a sandwich he searched the cluttered counter top for the mail. Sure enough under some experiment that reeked of old take away and rotten milk, just sitting out in one of Mrs. Hudson’s favorite casserole dishes, John found a stack of yesterday’s mail.

He made a face at the experiment, or quite possibly it was just food gone bad, however the first was a better choice. Seeing how John was sure to bin any food that was off, especially lately, his sense of smell seemed so sensitive that just the tiniest scent of rotten food even a day past the expiration date set his stomach off. And having the experiment in such close proximity seemed to be doing the same. John ran to the toilet dropping the remainder of his lunch in the bin.

After rinsing his mouth and scrubbing his teeth he opened the letter and there it was, the same invitation as Sarah’s. The army Doctor reread the words over and over, his heart pounding in his chest and blood thundering through his ears. He remained standing in the bathroom staring at the paper for an hour perhaps longer. The sound of a slamming door snapped him out of his wondering thoughts.

“John! The greatest thing happened today. Oh it was Christmas!” Sherlock was pulling his coat off, “Anderson-“ John smiled leaning against the entry way of the kitchen, his blue eyes fondly following the dark haired consulting detective. Sherlock tugged at his scarf, and tossed it over his coat carelessly, his voice was light and jovial.

“Then, the great idiot actually put his foot in the decomposing-“ Sherlock halted his story. “John? Why are you home so early? “

John didn’t let him finish before crumpling the letter and envelope tossing it in the bin.

“Oh, it was slow at the clinic.” John approached his mate, the scent of him was intoxicating as usual. Today however it seemed so much stronger, perhaps it was John’s heightened senses.

The Omega grinned hungrily, his Alpha was sitting in his usual chair, sending out a text to Lestrade most likely. John didn’t care, he wanted to be closer to Sherlock, wanted to wrap himself around the taller man, and lose himself in the scent of him. Sherlock hadn’t noticed the change in the atmosphere, or the way his mate was hungrily sizing him up.

“It’s a shame you weren’t there today John, you would have enjoyed the sight of Anderson absolutely green from-“ The Alpha didn’t get a chance to continue before his Omega was taking the mobile from the detective’s hands tossing it over his shoulder, then straddling the startled Alpha purposefully.

“John?” Sherlock’s eyes snapped up to meet the glazed blue, “John-“ And it was John’s scent now that had grown stronger, the room seemed to fill with it, and Sherlock forgot what he was about to ask.

“I’m glad you’re home.” John whispered into the sensitive skin of the dark haired Alpha’s neck.

“Are you?” a breathless question rewarded with a nod of the blond head and playful nip from a warm mouth.

“Mmm, yes.” John nuzzled his Alpha once more, his knees tightening around the narrow waist. “God you smell so good, right here.” Sherlock’s breath hitched and he groaned when John brought his mouth down sucking gently at first then forcefully. The Doctor’s well trained hands moved over the flat of his mate’s chest pulling at the material of the Alpha’s silk shirt. “I need you.” He growled and that’s all the Alpha needed to hear before possessively wrapping his arms around John’s waist. Without hesitation demanding lips met John’s soft ravenous mouth. The two were on the floor naked within minutes.

“John you smell delicious. God, you are so beautiful.” Sherlock kissed his way down his Omega’s chest, nipping and sucking until reaching his true objective. John arched up instinctively meeting the warm mouth that greedily took him in.   

The Doctor vaguely became aware of the fact that his skin was starting to feel heated and the familiar itch burning through him. Was he in heat? Damn that drug, he couldn’t believe how random this was. Oh but it felt so good, the dark haired Alpha was moving faster, taking him in, milking him with those perfect lips.

“John.” He panted “I want to taste you, I need to. Come for me John.”  The soft spoken command broke the Omega’s control.

“Oh god!” John felt himself uncoil and the orgasm that shot through had his whole body vibrating.

Then languid probing fingers were stretching his already soaked hole, pushing and stroking, “Fuck me.” John moaned, “I want your cock, I’m ready. Please.” Without further invitation the Alpha was moving, his hard tool finding it’s mark. All thought or verbal communication ceased and it was only grunts and primal need.

John instinctively moved his head to the side, offering his neck, inviting his Alpha to mark him. Meeting thrust for thrust, he sobbed  and whimpered with want, feeling the knot began to grow.  

The Alpha’s eyes gray eyes dilated and controlling widened at the sudden offered prize. Instinct directed a strong hand to tangle in the soft blond hair, pulling the Omega’s head roughly to the side. Thrusting became more severe and punishing; it was need that drove the Alpha, need and want. He would have what was his, and the moaning Omega would take what he was given.

The submissive body beneath the demanding Alpha was compliant, just as the hard knot grew to finally seal the two lovers together; Sherlock brought his hungry mouth down onto the soft tissue of his Omega’s neck.

 _Mine_ his throaty growls said, _Mine,_ and teeth bit down just as a flood of seed exploded into the welcoming receptacle.

John arched his back and whimpered excitedly accepting the pain and the pleasure, unable to concentrate on anything other than the sensation of being filled and truly possessed. Another shot of warm cum exploded from the exhausted Omega and he happily fell into an fatigued sleep, locked to his love and bondmate.

Sherlock panted finally coming to, the fog of heat and want lifting slightly. He groaned trying to find a more comfortable position worried he was crushing his unconscious Omega.

Yes, John was finally his, Sherlock marveled over the warmth that locked him invisibly to his Omega. The bond was there, and long after his knot deflated he felt the connection just as strong still in place. The feeling of completion, as if a part of him that he had no idea he’d been missing, was finally in place.

“I love you.” Sherlock whispered lifting his still sleeping bondmate up all too easily and laying him gently in their bed.


	30. Notice

 

Toby gave the command and his men circled around the small medical camp. When he commanded the first shots to be fired he expected a return, expected and anticipated. If the Alphas hadn’t put up a fight, Toby would have been disappointed.

It wasn’t difficult to breach the first wall of defenses, just as the boss had predicted. The cowards pulled back to the medical tents, he could see the pathetic attempt at constructing barriers. The sandbag wall wasn’t going to slow them, it would hardly obsorbe their bullets.

“Captain Sharpe! Sir they’ve broken past the first wall! The bastards are in camp.”

“Fine, they’ll be confronted with a nasty surprise once they try and move closer to the sandbags. The wounded?”

“Sir we’ve pulled them out, some were less than excited to be nearly dragged from the fight. Testosterone driven idiots.” Lt. Embers peeked over the second wall the Medical Corp had put in place, this one was of cement blocks. The Captain had ordered the structure built quickly as a precautionary measure.

Sharpe knew that something had to be coming if the domineering Alphas of high command were allowing medical officers holding rank of Sergeant and higher to be armed. Of course the Alphas that had been ordered to stay behind and “babysit” as they put it had mocked his decision. He wondered why only a small group had been left. The five men had been highly capable and Sharpe would say they fought honorably, never turning to retreat. And that was in the face of overwhelming odds.

The Alpha Captain had ordered the medical team back, not wishing the untrained marksmen to get in the way.  Fools, but Captain Sharpe was a military Doctor, he could take orders without question and he would also give them without hesitation. So, just as anticipated and feared he had to send his most capable out under the cover of fire to pull the wounded soldiers back.

“Dammit!” March growled holding a hand to his side, Sharpe had pulled the Alpha Captain’s vest from him, working quickly to operate on the heavily bleeding wound. “Just hold still Sir, you’re going to be fine.”

“You call this fine!” March spat “Fuck.” He winced as quick hands worked to get the uniform cut open, adding pressure to the armor penetrating bullet hole. “No.” Captain March’s remarkably strong and steady hand shot out and halted the smaller doctor’s hand, one holding a syringe.

“Don’t be pig headed it’s for the pain.” Sharpe kept his voice steady and low.  The younger medical corps members were rushing around to stabilize their wounded, Sharpe had Embers break into the Armory tent and hand out the remaining weapons to the rest of the Omegas.

“They don’t get past those walls!” Sharpe had commanded his Lieutenant and the man grinned excitedly. “Of course not sir, of course not. I’ve always wanted to check my aim against moving targets. Isn’t that right Second Lt. Frasier?”

“Yes sir!” the woman replied sternly. Sharpe couldn’t help but smile despite the situation he loved the enthusiasm. Embers and Frasier as well as a handful of officers took position around the wall.  

“Men and Woman.” Sharpe had spoken quickly, the sound of nearing enemy fire reminding him of the immediate threat.

“If those bastards make it past our troops on the wall, it is our sworn duty to protect and secure our patients safety and that is by honorable means. I took that oath as a Doctor and a soldier. As did all of you, now that translates to; we do not give up and we keep shooting until the last of them are either hightailing it out of our camp! Or, god forbid, the last one of us is still standing!” The group had answered in a quick and firm agreement.  This had caused some of the injured to scoff and a few of their more long term patients to wince.

Sharpe knew the medical transport would be arriving in a few hours, and seeing how there was no way to call for help due to communications being blocked. The Omega Captain knew it was up to them to hold out and keep a strong defense. He glared at the dead radio, all their was to hear had been empty air and static, he blamed the obvious culprits as the radios only went silent when the attack began.

Now he was arguing with a bull headed Captain March. “Don’t be a fool. You are in pain-“

“That's  _s_ _ir,_ to you.” March snarled throwing the hand from him, the man laid back onto the cot pale and attempting to control his staggered breaths.

“We are the same damn rank.” Sharpe finally snapped, “Now, you are the patient. I don’t have the time to argue with you, I have to stop this bleeding and pack the wound, you’re damn lucky it didn’t hit a lung! Now, be still and shut up. Let me do my job.”

“Fine, but I want to be somewhat conscious.” March grumbled and the Omega rolled his eyes, the rumble of an explosion shook the tent.   
“What the hell was that!” March’s eyes were wide and he nearly sat up, except Sharpe took the chance of injecting the sedative into the stubborn Alpha.

“That was the trip wires I had Barnes put up around camp. Should make our uninvited guests a little weary. At the very least slow them down.”

“Barnes?”

“Yes, he’s a private. His father is a miner so he knows how to handle explosives. He was actually eager to prove himself.” March’s eyes were glazing over, and the green watched the dark haired doctor leaning over him.

“We fucked up.” March muttered. “They told us to keep twenty five, and instead General Hanson left us five. What is five against sixty or more?”

“It’s not five if you count the armed medical corps there is at least twenty of us.”

“You’re a fool. You should leave us, and get out.” March grumbled breathlessly.

“And you should rest, I’m going to sew you up, the bullet went through, you are lucky it was a small caliber, could have been worse.”

March heard another earth shaking rumble, and the shouts from outside the tent, Sharp yelled for another medic to take over for him. The Alpha Captain could see the pinched expression, he could feel the sudden tension in the tent.

These Omegas were their responsibility, and now they would be picked off or worse taken hostage. Rumors had reached some of the camps that Omega soldiers were being targeted. The Alpha never truly gave too much thought into it but today-today he was proven wrong. These were his last thoughts before slipping into the warmth of darkness.

Next Captain March awoke to the sounds of a man on a bullhorn, “-and if you give yourselves up we’ll let your precious Alphas live.”

A hushed silence fell over the tent, March tried to shake the haze of drugs from him. A red haired Omega nurse was offering him a canteen of water. The Alpha captain realized he was indeed very thirsty. The man on the bullhorn continued with demands.

“They haven’t even come in any further, we just need to hold out a bit longer.” Lt. Embers looked to the Captain.

“Get the trucks loaded, we will hold them off long enough that the wounded can be transported out. It’s a risk to move them but it’s worse if they stay behind. Once you are in radio-“

“No. Sir! We can’t just-“

“This is an order from your commanding officer Embers. It’s not an option. I want you to lead the wounded and the needed staff to go.” Sharpe was talking under his breath now he didn’t want the others to hear. “Get the damn kids out. Only the unbonded and any ranking officer of Sergeant or higher will stay with me. Once you are in range of radio warn the other near by medical camps.”

“That leaves you eight-“ Lt. Embers bit his lip, he read the immovable Captain’s expression. “Yes. Sir right away.” Lt. Embers turned to his long time partner in crime. “Second Lt. Frasier please assist me in getting the wounded loaded up and ready for transport.” Then the man turned to the stunned eyes of his fellow Omegas.

“Every bonded Omega and soldier of rank from Corporal and below with me! Let’s get these wounded out! Double time!”

“What the hell are you doing?” March demanded.

“My job.” Sharpe replied quickly before taking up an assault riffle.

“Wait for the signal.” Sharpe commanded. His officers waited, Private Barnes had insisted staying behind. Sharpe refused, only allowing the young medic to instruct the Second Lieutenant on how to work the explosives.

**_~o~_ **

Toby waited the allotted twenty minutes before his men aggressively decided to head in. These little bastards had actually taken them by surprise. The explosives had been a nice touch, half his men had been caught in the first wave. “Time to end this, lets get it done. We are running out of time.” Toby grumbled.

**_~0~_ **

Sebastian snarled, pressing his heavily booted foot to Henrick’s throat. “Tell me again how a handful of Omega nursemaids managed to take out all but a handful of armed and trained Alphas? “

“Sir. They were armed. These Omegas were prepared and waiting for us. I think it’s best we call off our other operations-“ Henrick gasped for air as the boot threatened to crush his windpipe.

“Coward! I want those test subjects! And it’s a good thing Toby is dead because I would have killed him personally for his humiliating failure. Now, you get on the horn and you tell his remaining men not to come back until they’ve procured my breeding stock! Understood?” Sebastian removed his foot, scowling at his second in command.

“Yes sir, right away.” Henrick coughed scrambling to his feet.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft entered the conference hall slamming the heavy doors behind him. Anthea stood at his side clicking away at her mobile; not meeting any of the uneasy glances cast her boss’ way.

“Now gentleman you know why I am here. Am I to believe that three camps were attacked and seized, after I gave specific instruction to have a company remain with our medical corps? “

“Only one fell to Moran’s people sir. Eight Omegas to be exact-” General Bronson had started but the British Government was quick to cut him off.

“That is eight too many!” Mycroft felt his temper boil, he rarely showed emotion but this was unacceptable.

He thought of those families that would be notified this morning, he held the report of eye witness accounts. The first camp to be hit had a managed to evacuate the wounded and hold off the enemy long enough to get the injured Alphas out. He winced reading the heroic efforts of the handful of Omegas that had stayed behind. Due to their sacrifice the other medical camps had ample warning.

Their Captain, Sharpe was a man that showed quick thinking. A Captain March had spoken to Mycroft personal via video chat. The injured Captain requested permission for a recovery team. Mycroft assured the Captain that he needed to first concentrate on recovery and that Major Hill was leading an extradition team.

Both men knew it wasn’t a sure thing that the handful of defiant Omegas were still alive.

The situation called for ancient protocols to be overhauled. Again he thought of his unborn child, the nightmare of being told your son or daughter wasn’t coming home, was still fresh with him.

He wondered how Molly’s pregnancy could affect him so strongly, his protective instincts were in over drive. Was it clouding his vision? Glancing down at the file he’d thrown into the middle of the table made him decide it was all for the better.

Thoughts of John only added more fuel to the confusing fire that blazed so brightly within him. Why his brothers Omega always came to mind when dealing with Military decisions such as these was starting to intrigue him.

It was a recent occurrence, no doubt due to some subconscious feeling of obligation after the British Government had signed the Notification Act, calling all Omegas prematurely let go to be reinstated.

He wondered if John would be accepting the chance to return to uniform, and in what way that would affect his little brother and mostly Molly. Still Mycroft refused to intercept the highly capable Doctor’s chance at returning to the life he was so accustomed to.

If John had been one of those left behind to hold off the enemy, left for dead or worse captured as breeding stock, Sherlock would be demanding justice. This was indeed a mess, one that would take time to fix, perhaps more than he had in a lifetime. Still Mycroft Holmes would push forward, he would get the ball rolling. 


	31. Bad reception

 

_**CHAPTER 31. Bad reception** _

 

Sherlock showered while John slept, as much as he wanted to stay in bed all day, near his love, he heard his mobile pinging insistently. John’s heat had hit and just as quickly receded. Sherlock wondered about this, he should ask John how many more instances the detective could look forward to.

For now he allowed his Omega to sleep wrapped in Sherlock’s warm blankets, and covered in the Alpha’s strong scent. The dark haired detective wanted to keep John covered in his scent, to erase all other traces that any other Alphas had been within a mile of what belonged to Sherlock. 

The annoying ping once more brought him out of his musings, he took pleasure in knowing Lestrade would only guess what caused an interruption in communication.

Sherlock found his mobile and rolled his eyes, Lestrade could be so predictable sometimes. He debated on telling the Detective Inspector who the killer was right away or just withholding the information till the end of day. After ten minutes and several more insistent texts Sherlock decided to alleviate the DI’s stress.

After he enjoyed the silence of the flat and the strong delicious aroma of sex that still lingered. Sherlock felt himself stir in response. He wondered if John would very much mind being disturbed for another round. Approaching the kitchen he noticed John’s sandwich in the bin, this caused Sherlock to frown. He’d noticed his Omega had been avoiding eating much lately.

It was an easy deduction that John thought he was gaining weight, but Sherlock was under the impression his Omega could use a few more pounds. The soldier had lost muscle as well as a stone or two while being held captive by that maniac sniper.

This made him decide against waking his Omega, the blond Doctor was sleeping peacefully, John had dark circles under his eyes. Perhaps he was working too hard at the clinic, Sherlock wondered at the best way to bring up the subject. John being independent hated the idea of being told what to do.

Sherlock grinned remembering the bond, and quickly reminded himself he couldn’t use that against his love, John would never forgive that.

Sherlock moved out of the bedroom before he gave in to his basic needs, he could just work on one of his many unfinished experiments. Thinking of the uneaten lunch, Sherlock decided to call in a delivery from Angelo’s.  John would eat if Sherlock had to threaten to starve himself in disapproval.

He bumped the bin when tossing out a failed bacterial experiment, better return Mrs. Hudson’s dish before she noticed what he’d grown in it. A crumpled envelope and paper fell onto the top of his newly shined shoes.

He thought to kick it, but instead he huffed picking it up to toss it, except something caught his eye. The postmark was a government stamp, why would they send-

Oh.

He read the words feeling as if his world were ending, the newly formed bond tightened between him and his Omega. He could feel the strain and he had to sit, John woke a few hours later to find the dark haired Alpha staring out the window, holding his violin.

“Sherlock. Sorry, I over slept. Oh, is that take away?” John’s stomach growled, he’d showered already and the scent of soap made Sherlock’s mouth water in reaction.  “Sherlock have you eaten?” John yawned, stretching his sore muscles. A hand lightly touched the tender mark on his neck. He blushed remembering his want and need.

His eyes fell on a familiar piece of paper, the letter had been unwrinkled and placed with the envelope onto the small coffee table near the still bagged now cold take away.

“Sherlock-“ John held his notification letter.

“When were you going to tell me John?”

“Sherlock, I-“

“Is this what all of that was about. You wanted to ease my protests by allowing our bond?” Sherlock put his violin down near the music stand, causing the Omega to flinch.

“What?”

Sherlock’s gray eyes were cold they’d narrowed on his bondmate, god the blond was still beautiful but the hurt threatened to snap the detective in half.

“Don’t look at me innocently. You play a cruel game John Watson. However I wont be made a fool. You forget the roles of the Alpha and the Omega. Dominate and submissive John, you’ve miscalculated if you think I wont use that against you. You want to run away and play solider, well I wont allow it.” Sherlock growled. “Especially now!”

“What the hell are you going on about? You don’t own me!” John felt his mouth go dry, he held his fists balled at his side. Sherlock wasn’t making sense, but this whole dominate Alpha thing couldn’t be allowed.

It tore at the core of John, he felt as if some invisible force was pulling him to his knees. Blue eyes widened in fear, this was the power he’d given his Alpha, and now it backfired.

“You had no right to read my mail.”

“Where you going to wait a day? Maybe a week before telling me you were leaving?” Sherlock was stalking towards John, the Omega fought the urge to run. “Answer me!” Sherlock was holding John’s upper arms in a painful grasp.

“Even if I had-it wouldn’t be your call.” John tried to pull away. “Stop.” He demanded in a shaky whisper, “You’re hurting me.”

“Am I John? It’s amazing you have feelings at all. You’ve-“

“Stop. You don’t know what you’re saying.” John tried to pull away feeling dizzy. Maybe a sex marathon after not eating wasn’t such a great idea. That teamed with the cold drop in temperature and the angry emotions flowing from Sherlock in cruel waves, the smaller man thought he was going to be sick.

“Don’t’ I? I never took you for a liar John.”

“I’m not.” Breathless now John found himself trying to keep his balance, hands instinctively latched onto Sherlock’s shirt front.

“I wont let you go John. You are **_mine_**.” Sherlock’s eyes darkened John felt his head lower in defeat, his heart was pounding in his chest and his mouth had gone dry.

“I thought you would be different.” John whispered, he couldn’t resist the threatening pin pricks hazing his vision.

“You thought I could be weak? I can’t let you go John, not now or ever.” Sherlock left out the part where if he did it would kill him. He wanted to hold to their bond, to make John understand. His Omega refused to meet his pain filled eyes, did he know how much this hurt.

“I wasn’t going to go.” John took an unsteady step back. “I threw it away. I-“ Tears clouded Johns words and vision. He wished he’d of dressed in clothes instead of his pajama bottoms and a plain gray army t-shirt. Escape would be easier, escape out the door onto the street, any where but here. “I wasn’t going to say anything because it wasn’t im-important.”John decided he needed some water and Paracetamol. “You’re an idiot.” John moved back again, he turned from his Alpha. That was the last thing he remembered before a suffocating darkness came up to encircle him.

Sherlock didn’t understand John’s words, was he telling the truth? It was hard to tell, his deductive reasoning and logic were at war with his heart. His treacherous illogical heart. John was leaving him, he was turning away and Sherlock felt as if their newly formed bond was quivering, splintering between them ready to snap.

Instead John seemed to sway and Sherlock nearly fell over his own feet catching the emotional Omega. Was this an emotional response? He was holding an unresponsive bondmate. No something was wrong, there was no color in John’s face, and his breathing was so shallow.

“John?” Sherlock cursed himself an idiot, John hadn’t eaten today it was obvious. He should call someone, Molly? Sarah? Who was closer? He tried Sarah but the blasted witch didn’t answer, Molly how ever was quick to answer on the first ring.

“I’ll have the driver bring me right over. Just make him comfortable, it sounds like over work. I’m on my way. Just stay calm. It’s going to be fine.”

Sherlock laid John on the couch, careful to put a pillow under his head.

John opened his blue eyes, and blinked slowly, “John?” Sherlock felt sick. “John, I’m sorry. Whatever you want-“ blue eyes closed but snapped open when Sherlock made a helpless noise in distress.

“Hmm. Just tired.” John’s voice seemed weak, his face pinched, “Sher-“ John tried to warn the concerned Alpha but too late the fluids in John’s stomach came up and he was sick all over the lap of his kneeling mate.

“Sorry.” He cringed. “I feel better.” Sherlock only grabbed a napking to wipe John’s mouth, the door had a quick knock, he knew it to be Molly.

The very pregnant Omega waddled in, two very large Alpha’s behind her, Sherlock rolled his eyes. Mycroft and his idiot idea of security staff.

“Molly?” John was trying to sit up.

“Oh, no. You stay still.” Molly gave Sherlock a worried look, “You clean up, I’ll see to the patient.”

“John.” Molly frowned moving towards the couch, she was handed her bag by Ralph her driver. The two men hovered around the door as if expecting an attack at any moment.

“New friends?” John winced his head throbbing.

“Oh, yes. You know Mycroft, always so protective. Anyway. I’m just going to do the pilimanaries and then you can tell me what the heck happened.” John allowed Molly to listen to his heart and check his blood pressure.  

“John, when’s the last time you had blood work done. You’re looking vitamin deficient and-“

“I forgot to eat today that’s all. Then Sherlock and I had a stupid argument and I look like a helpless idiot-“

“John.” Molly pulled the blanket Sherlock had laid over the pale Omega. She lifted his shirt blushing at the hickies lining the man’s turso.

“Oh shut up.” John didn’t meet her eyes his face and neck turning red, Molly giggled, but when she pushed low on John’s abdomen the Doctor gave a quick hiss.

“John-“ Molly swallowed.

“No.” John replied quickly putting a diagnosis together in his head.

“We need to be sure-“

“There is no way.” John moaned covering his face.

“It’s happened before.” Molly shrugged rubbing her own belly.

“What happened before?” Sherlock was coming out of the bedroom having changed into a fresh suit. John’s hand captured Molly’s wrist, his eyes pleading silently.

“Oh, malnurishment.” Molly smiled weakly.

“I think John should go down to the clinic and have his blood work done.”

“And I told Molly it’s all fine-“

“I’ll get his coat.” Sherlock ignored the Omega’s protest.

“Molly.” John hissed.

“John. These things are important. By the way congratulations on your new bond.” She placed a gentle hand over John’s tummy.

“Sherlock you aren’t going to carry me.” John protested demanding he be able to at least be allowed to dress into a pair of Jeans and a jumper.

“John, the stairs-“

“Are just fine, and you can stand next to me if you’re so worried but I promise you I’m fine!”

“Sherlock, will you get the door?” Molly suggested and she took John’s arm in her own.

**_~0~_ **

John sat in the exame room, he’d insisted Sherlock stay out in the waiting room, using the excuse that he wasn’t yet over their fight. In reality it was a stupid fight and though Sherlock’s words had been cruel John couldn’t find it in him to stay angry.

Sarah winced at the results knowing what it meant for John, and his future. Molly however clapped her hands in excitement, embracing her friend. “We should get an ultrasound to find out how far along he is.” Molly suggested ignoring Sarah’s rolling eyes.

“If it’s not to far along it wont be too late to-“

“Certainly not.” Molly cut the military doctor off.

“Ladies, please. I need a minute.”

Molly was about to say something reassuring when the lights went out, the back up generator activated.

“Sorry, old building poor funding. I’ll go see if we blew a fuse.” Sarah headed out of the room.

“John, our babies will be cousins! My son and your-“ John put a hand over the small swell of his belly.

“I’m an idiot.” John shook his head. “How the hell does this kind of thing go unnoticed. I’ve go to be the worst Doctor ever.”

“Oh, you’re alright.” Molly promised. “Oh.” Molly winced a hand going to her own belly.

“You okay?”

“He’s just stretching, I think he’s going to be tall like his father and uncle.” John put his hand on her swollen tummy. He smiled at the feeling of movement, there was a hard kick in response to the soft pressure of John’s hand.

“Oh, doesn’t like me touching his mummy. He’s defiantly a Holmes.” Both Omegas laughed, Molly winced again.

“Maybe you should switch me places on the exam table, have a seat, those stairs couldn’t have been easy-“

“I’m fine.” Molly’s face pinched. Then the sound of gun fire echoed through down the hall through the small building.

“Was that?” And John nodded, he went to the exam room door, peeking out into the darkened corridor.  The sounds of yelling and more gunfire had John closing the door once more, searching for an exit, there wasn’t a window, just another door that lead towards the lab.

“Sherlock’s out there.” John hesitated before leaving, his mobile was showing no signal.

“Come on John, we can call him, let my security team do what they are trained to do. If this is a real attack they’ll be the ones trading gunfire. Sherlock is safe with them.”

She cringed against another pinch in her side, “Not now baby.” She huffed.

John pushed the heavy exam table against the door and then the two took the alternate exit.

 


	32. Ours

**CHAPTER 32. Ours**

 

John pulled Molly into the lab, they found another exit, the sounds of gunfire became increasingly louder and closer.

“Molly?” John nervously pulled another door open, they were in the hall.

“John? Something's wrong.”

"The baby?” John moved quietly across the hall, they weren’t too far from the alley exit.

“It’s the baby. It’s too early-“ this halted John’s movements, he paled turning to Molly, she cried out in pain. “John?”

“Molly, we’re almost there. Hang on Molls, once we-“

“Found you.” A dark voice growled from behind them. John flinched, they were cornered no where to run.

“John!” Sherlock was yelling.

Moran took in the sight of a trembling Molly and the surprised John. “Oh, how cute Johnny you’re still playing house with that idiot.”

Molly clung to John for support, to Moran she appeared terrified, maybe it was a bit of both.

“John!”  The ex army Doctor could hear from down the dark corridor but he couldn’t see his mate.

“Well this will be fun.” Moran held out his 9mm, even in the dim lighting the malice in his eyes burning visibly.

“No!” John yelled, “Sherlock! He’s got a gun!”

“Moran! You might as well give up! The clinic is surrounded there is no way out for you.” Sherlock’s voice held an edge, John wanted nothing more than to be near him, to pull Molly behind the protection of his Alpha.

“That may be Holmes! But it looks like I still have the advantage! I’ve got me two Omegas. How easy it will be to take what’s yours! Maybe this will teach your brother to stay out of my business.” John pushed Molly behind him and lunged for the gun Moran was pointing towards the two Omegas.

“No! John!” Molly cried out falling back against the wall, her labor pains increasing.

Sherlock heard Molly’s scream, he was trying to keep Moran distracted while Mycroft’s security team headed around to the back exits of the clinic. Something in him propelled him forward Molly’s security detail held him back. He couldn’t wait on the idiots, John was in danger. Sherlock tried to push the restraining hands away.

“You little shit!” Moran growled throwing the smaller Omega from him, John rolled into the wall. The lights flickered on, distracting the angry Alpha temporarily.

John kicked out causing Moran to lose his footing, Molly saw the gun slide just a foot from her, she went to reach for it but the sniper was quick. John tackled Moran once more before he could kick out a Molly. The sound of gun going off echoed down the hall, things happened in a sudden blur.

Mycroft’s security team burst through the back exit, John was crumbling to the floor, blood staining his shoulder. Sherlock didn’t hesitate he aimed with the gun he’d nicked from the security team, and fired. Hitting the heartless sniper in the head.

Molly watched horrified as the sniper fell back without another word, his blood splattering the wall directly behind his now crumpled body. She whimpered holding her side, the contractions were becoming more and more frequent. “It’s too early.” She moaned. Hands were lifting her up, she tried to find John, he’d been hurt. Sirens, she thought she heard sirens before another strong contraction  caused her to cry out.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock didn’t wait to check Moran, he was focused now on his Omega. The smell of blood, John’s blood was coating the air in the now cramped corridor.

“John!” he was kneeling down holding the shaking figure.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” The ex army Doctor managed breathlessly. “Good shot.”

“You’re bleeding.” Sherlock had pulled his scarf off.

“Yeah. It’s just my shoulder-“ John winced trying to sit up, deciding soon after that it was a bad idea. Especially since the world decided just then to start and spin.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Sherlock snapped, placing much needed pressure to the wound.

“He was going to shoot Molly.” John grunted. “Thought I could buy time. You obviously had a plan.”

John’s face was pinched he put a unsteady hand over his mates. “I have to tell you-“

“No, you idiot it can wait.” Sherlock snarled at the reaching hands.

“Sherlock.” John whispered. “It’s ok. They are help-“ The dark haired Alpha concentrated on his loves words.

All he could smell was blood and the foulness of the dead sniper. He snapped at one of the ambulance workers nearing. “Hurry! He’s bleeding!” The woman nodded relived the Alpha wasn't going to be another obsticle to get around. Sometimes Alpha's could be to overprotective of their bondmates even delaying rescue efforts. 

“Sherlock-“ John held tight to his bondmates hand, his body stiffening in pain.

“Don’t worry John. I’ll be here, I’ll stay with you.”

“The baby?”

“Molly is in good hands-“ Sherlock shook his head, always worried for others, couldn’t John just this once concentrate on his own injuries?

“I love you. Just hang on.” Sherlock held tight to John’s hand, his own blood stained hands were refusing to let go.

“You-“

“I love you, stop talking. Just wait.” John smiled despite the situation allowing the words from _his_ Alpha, _his_ Sherlock wash over him. Everything was fine, he would be fine, and despite the pain it would be fine. He knew the bleeding needed to be stopped or it would threaten the unborn baby. He drifted into a sleep, imagining a dark haired boy with gray eyes and a smug grin. God help them if they had a daughter.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft and his PA arrived at the hospital just in time to see Sherlock straddling a Doctor in a white coat, punching the man savagely.

“Sherlock!” Mycroft went to pull his brother away, assuming the worst. Only one thing or one person would bring out such a strong reaction in his brother. John.

Did this mean he was dead, had Moran finally succeeded in killing the ex army Doctor? Mycroft had received word of Molly and John being rushed to the Hospital, his PA had a private floor reserved and security sat at every entrance leading up to the hospital wing. The only news Mycroft had was that Molly and the baby were fine. John however had been shot.

He would be sure to fire several staff members for neglecting to interrupt his meeting. Molly was top priority, Molly and his child.

“Let me go My!” Sherlock growled trying to pull out of his brother’s hold. The Doctor was scurrying away, trying to put distance between him and the enraged Alpha.

“Get him out of here!” Mycroft ordered the nearing security officers. They obeyed helping the Doctor stand, someone gave the Alpha a wad of tissue for his bleeding nose.

“I’ll kill him!” Sherlock roared, “If he goes anywhere near John! I’ll kill him!”

Mycroft frowned in confusion. “What the hell is this about brother?”

“He-he.” Sherlock took a deep breath, pulling out of his brother’s hold. “That idiot suggested an early termination.”

“Termination?”

“Twins.” Sherlock felt his legs threatened to buckle, the news was hitting home.

“What?” Mycroft lead Sherlock to a chair in the small waiting room near the nurses desk.

“Who?”

“John Mycroft. Do keep up!” Sherlock snapped. “I have to get back to him, they have him sedated.”

“Sir, Molly is asking for you.” Mycroft was on his feet, he didn’t reply to his PA he was moving quickly, Molly was fine. The Nurses assured him everything was alright with the baby. His baby boy was healthy and alive. Mycroft didn’t think anymore into this statement until pushing into the hospital room. Molly was propped up in her hospital bed, and in her arms she held a small bundle in a blue blanket.

The British Government found it hard to believe, he thought he may be dreaming.

“Mycroft.” Molly smiled brightly, “Would you like to meet your son?” She nuzzled the sleeping form, the slight movement revealed a dark head of chestnut curls. The older Holmes felt a possessiveness come over him, this was his family. They were _his_ to keep safe and protect.

“I haven’t named him yet, I wanted to wait for you. We never decided on a name.” Molly’s eyes misted “Isnt he beautiful?” On cue the newborns eyes blinked open, he moved his face instictivly into his mothers chest.

“He’s so hungry.” She marveled at her infant. “You are just a glutton aren’t you?” She cooed. The child yawned in response and then powder gray eyes moved from his mother’s face to the stranger that was standing over the two.

Mycroft felt as if his son was inspecting him, considering his father with heavy scrutiny. Then turning his chestnut head back into his mother’s chest. Mycroft wondered what the boy had decided.

“He has your eyes. And look at these curls.” Molly cradled her baby’s head, her voice exhausted but full of elation. “How’s John?” Molly asked worriedly, the baby sensing her mood made a protesting noise, before sending Mycroft a disapproving look. The new father wondered if it were possible for baby’s to form opinions at such a young age.

“He’s stable.”

“The baby?” Molly inquired nervously.

“Healthy. As far as I could tell. Sherlock however nearly killed the Doctor for suggesting an early termination.” Molly shook her head, she remembered that Sarah had suggested the same.  “It seems my brother, ever the show off. Is going to be a father of twins.”

Molly winced, that would be why a Doctor would suggest such a thing. The first pregnancy was the hardest for young Omegas especially male pregnancy let alone twins. It made sense why John was feeling so worn down, it could be done but it would need to be closely monitored. She explained it to Mycroft, who listened quietly all the while watching his son sleep against Molly’s pale breast.

“He’s beautiful and perfect isn’t he?” she sighed happily.

“Just like his mother.” Mycroft replied kissing his Omega’s forehead, careful not to wake the infant.

“He has your beautiful eyes. I can tell he’s got the Holmes intellect. He’ll be a sharp, smug and over confident one. I don’t know how I’ll manage with two of you.”

Mycroft laughed, it surprised him as well as Molly, the baby only opened his disapproving gray eyes, making a face of displeasure. Mycroft thought the child looked like Sherlock at that moment. Recalling how the younger Holmes made a similar face when his experiments were interrupted or his thoughts were distracted by something Mycroft said.

“Would you like to hold him My?” Molly offered the child and Mycroft felt himself panic. “It’s alright, just support his head. There you go.” Molly beamed at how tiny the baby looked in his father’s arms.

Mycroft held the gray eyes that narrowed on his face, again the British Government was under scrutiny. The baby sighed and yawned once more, coming to a decision that Mycroft wasn’t a threat the boy turned into his father’s suit jacket and went back to sleep.

 _Ours_. Mycroft thought to himself, his hand petting the soft curls of _his_ child. _Their_ child. The baby’s scent was a mixture of Molly’s and his own. Mycroft hadn’t seen anything so perfect and vulnerable. He gently handed his son back to the waiting arms of _his_ Omega. She would be a loving and a caring mother. This child was lucky, he would know nothing but warm embraces and soft reassuring words. Mycroft and Sherlock’s mother had always handed them off to a nanny.

Molly wasn’t the type, she was made for this role, and he knew he could not let her go. He would make her his, but first he would let her rest. This was an important time for mother and child, the skin to skin contact would form a strong bond, and Mycroft’s presence would add to that.

“I love you Molly.” Mycroft kissed her soft lips before she could reply. “You rest, I’ll be right here.” Mycroft waited for his soon to be wife to fall asleep, he was loathed to leave the two but he needed to speak to his brother.

The Doctor intercepted him outside Molly’s hospital room.

“He’s a strapping boy, it’s always hard to say at this early of an age, but taking in the length and weight. He will most likely present as an Alpha.” The Doctor shook Mycroft’s hand in a congratulatory fashion. “His lungs are fully developed, quite frankly, she would have needed to be induced after another couple of weeks due to the babies size and your-I mean the Omegas small stature.”

“Molly.” Mycroft growled.

“Pardon?” The Doctor shot a look of confusion at the taller Alpha.

“Her name is Molly.”

“Right. I apologize sir. Of course she has a name.” Mycroft held his temper in check, he needed to speak to his brother about John. “We should have the proper paperwork regarding the unbonded Omega’s-“ The Doctor’s continued words flared Mycroft’s temper.

The older Holmes suddenly understood his brother’s violent reaction, fortunately for this Doctor the British Government’s PA stepped in.

“Thank you Doctor Keller. That will be all. If you would please bring Doctor Minks and Doctor Judd up to speed on the patient, you are then relieved of duty.”

The Doctor didn’t object instead he gratefully side stepped the angry Alpha with the heavy umbrella. His PA continued to fire off text messages. 

“Sir I took the opportunity to have two Omega doctor’s flown in. They specialize in birthing and pediatrics.” Mycroft nodded thankfully, and decided he would be definitely placing a rather large bonus in his PA’s paycheck this month.


	33. Loose Ends

**CHAPTER 33. Loose Ends**

“Is this all of them?” Henricks frowned this buyer was walking slowly inspecting the handful of Omegas that the mercenary had managed to procure. He needed to get the breeding stock sold, the money he would use to get his men and himself to Venezuela, just until the heat died down.  

Damn Moran should have listened when he suggested they were over their heads, the government had caught on and quick. They barely survived the last raid, Henricks managed to get away with the merchandise and a handful of his men. This buyer was offering more than any of the others had.

“Yes.” Henricks snapped. “Now we going to do this or should I just let that warlord in Thailand-“

“No. No. This is fine, but I was hoping for more. This is only five. You said eight. I had planed for more.” The buyer ran a hand through his dark hair, eyes scanning the five once more.

Henricks had them on their knees, hands behind their backs, he'd changed them into orange jumpsuits. Though the jumpsuits were less attractive, he didn't want to draw attention to any of the stock if they were in uniform.

“Yes, well some didn’t make the trip.” Henricks thought he saw the tall Alpha in the black shirt and khaki's cringe, but before he could place the emotion it was gone.

“How disappointing, you’re sure you cant be parted with more?”

“Look, the other three were used as incentive for my men, you understand it’s been a long dangerous trip. Besides those three were trouble makers, that’s all you need right?”

“What did you do with them.”

“They are still in the truck, but like I said they aren’t for sale.” Henricks frowned the buyer looked relieved?

“May I see them? Perhaps we can come to an agreeable price.”

“Well I’ll let you look but, like I said the price better be steep. I’ve grown attached to them.”

“Understood.” The buyer nodded stiffly, Henricks snapped his fingers and his men hauled the last three from the back of the dark van. “They had to be drugged a little more than the others, compliance isn’t easy to teach the disobedient, but with the help of the drug we’ve sold you-“

“No, that’s enough.” The buyer smiled, “ They are in uniform?"

"Yeah, exactly why they aren't for sale."

"Let me get your payment. We owe you so much.” Henricks greedily awaited his cash, the buyer hadn’t offered anything for the other three. That Doctor Sharpe wasn’t an easy one to keep quiet, it was almost sad to see him so drugged he couldn’t even keep his head up, the other two were just as bad. Henricks feared he’d have to put them down if he couldn’t teach them manors. First he wanted to have some well deserved fun.

“Here you go.” The buyer handed the briefcase over and before Henricks could open it to count his Euros; the buyer had drawn a hand gun and put a bullet through the mercenary's head. Major Hill smiled at down at the dead man, it was fitting that he bleed like a dog in the dirt.

Several others dressed in army fatigues surrounded the remaining Alpha's shouting orders.

Major Hill took out his knife and cut the drugged Omegas free.

“We need a medical crew right away!” He snapped, moving to check the pulses on the heavier drugged soldiers.

“Captain Sharpe I presume?” Hill kneeled down freeing the Doctor’s tightly bound hands. “You are going to be just fine.” The Doctor blinked his glassy eyes and only nodded his head slowly. “You’re all going home.”

Hill had read the man’s file, he’d had the foresight to get the injured, the bonded and the younger officers out before their merciless captors over took the camp. Hill knew if the man hadn’t then those bonded officers would have been executed along with the injured Alpha’s.

"Did they make it?" Sharpe asked slowly.

"Yes" Hill helped him onto a stretcher. "Yes they made it, all of them. We've been looking for you for the past week."

"Us?" Lt. Fraiser tried to lift her head from the stretcher, her fatigues stained at the knees with blood and dirt.

"Of course. Never leave a man behind-or woman." Major Hill added quickly.

Sharpe smiled, relaxing on the stretcher, he was going home, they all were. Major Hill closed the ambulance doors, the prisoners were being rounded up. He couldnt wait to be part of the execution squad. After interrogation of course, new protocols were in place for these situations.

Now it was truly over, this was the last of Moran’s people, and Major Hill thought that he could put Jessica’s memory to rest, finally.


	34. Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright folks i'd like to thank LIA and Sentarla who gave me the idea for this chapter. They wanted a bit of a gap filler. So here you go my friends, and thanks for your sweet reviews everyone!!!! Here's the conversations that needed to be had.

John blinked back the haze of sleep, his shoulder ached when he moved, he hissed unprepared for the white hot pain shooting through him.

“John?” Sherlock was at his mate’s side pressing the call button for a nurse.

“Sherlock?”

“John, don’t try to move too much you’re injured. “ Sherlock was petting John's blond head.

“Our baby?” he groaned.

“The babies are fine.”

“Babies?” John thought he misheard his mate. 

“Twins.”said so casually it took the Doctor a minute to hear what was said.

“Twins?” John felt dizzy, he thought he was hearing things.

“John, I think you may have hit your head as well, you keep repeating everything I say.”

“Bloody hell we are having twins?” Sherlock held his loves hand. “Two, Sherlock that means two babies. Double the problems and-“

“John. I have no illusion that this wont be a hard road but I am prepared to go down that road with you. That’s if you wish to keep-“

“If you suggest a termination I’ll punch you in the face.” Sherlock smiled hearing his mate's threat. The consulting detective bent low to kiss John’s hand.

“You need your rest.” A nurse chided upon entry three doctor’s followed at her heels. All were Omegas, Sherlock watched them look from John then to Sherlock, requesting permission to approach, the nurse waited as well then moved forward to check the IV.

“Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson, I am Carolyn Minks OB and this is Perla Jones Pediatrics and Arthur Judd also an OB as well as a midwife.”

“Doctors.” John nodded looking back at Sherlock nervously.

“Now, we’ve gone over your chart Doctor Watson and you are aware I’m sure just as we are what a twin pregnancy means. It’s rare to occur during the first pregnancy but it isn’t unheard of. My colleagues and I have been appointed to your care by Mr. Holmes.” John turned made a face,

“Mycroft. In this instances I’m more than happy to allow him to do what he does best. Put his nose in our business, and take over.” Sherlock turned to the Doctors waiting patiently to continue. “Please Doctor Minks go on.”

“Doctor Jones will see to the babies needs once they are born. “ Doctor Jones smiled warmly giving a nod her red ponytail swishing over her shoulders.

“I do understand these subjects can be uncomfortable but as a medical professional I must ask it.”

“Yes. I want to keep them.” John stated quickly feeling his Alpha start to tense; John held the territorial idiot’s hand tighter.

“Well then we move forward. Just a quick exam and a few more questions, I believe Doctor Jones has another patient across the hall to take care of.”

“Oh, yes. Young Hamish. If you’ll excuse me.” Perla hurried out the door.

“Hamish?”

“Yes, unfortunate.” Sherlock made a face, but Molly insisted on the name, seeing how Sherlock and Mycroft aren’t odd enough they named the child Hamish.”

“Oi! That’s my middle name.”

“And Molly had the baby?”

“Do keep up John. Yes, a healthy bundle of Joy I’m sure.”

“Sherlock that’s our nephew you’re talking so sarcastically about-“ John heard the clearing of a throat and remembered they had an audience. “Sorry Doctor go ahead you were saying.”

“Doctor Watson we need to get your weight up, you’re eating for three now, a little weight should do you good. And this is a high risk pregnancy, after the 26th week we normally insist that the Omega sleep and rest more, and lower stress.”

John nodded, “You Doctor Watson are just at the 17week mark, it puts you around four months pregnant.” John blushed he could pinpoint where they were and what they had been doing four months ago.

Sherlock was looking pale, his breathing was coming in short gasps, the possibility of losing the babies or John almost paralyzing. 

“Mr. Holmes, perhaps you should take a seat.” Doctor Judd pulled a chair towards the father to be.

“What does this mean in terms of John’s health and what is the success rate of these kinds of pregnancies?” Sherlock sounded breathless.

“We know you are worried Mr. Holmes, it’s completely natural for first time fathers to feel this. Please know that your brother has made sure to procure the best Doctors and nurses, flown in specifically to oversee this pregnancy to term. So for now let’s just focus on getting your partner up to a healthy weight. You can help with this by making sure he eats properly. The shoulder wound is unfortunate you’ve lost a lot of blood but your boys are or-“

“Boys.” Sherlock grinned his color returning slightly; he imagined chemistry sets and violins.

After the Doctor discussed the pregnancy plan the two mates were left on their own.

Sherlock placed a hand on John’s flat belly, he had two small lives in there, and they were growing.

“Sherlock we do have to talk.” Sherlock’s head snapped up and his eyes bore into John’s, he looked ready to be ill. “It’s about-“

“John, I’m sorry. I-I love you. It’s odd but I love the babies and I don’t even know them yet. Please, please don’t leave me.” Sherlock was on his knees near John’s bed.

“You great idiot! What the hell are you talking about?” John tried not to smile, enjoying the discomfort of his partner. Good the man needed to be reminded they were partners none of that submissive dominate crap.

“Our fight earlier-I-I got rough with you. God, I could have hurt the babies. I am sorry and I’ll never touch you again if you wish it. Or I’ll go away-“

“I was talking about the space, we will need to turn my room into a nursery. And some of the chemicals the dangerous ones, possibly all of them will have to be stored properly-and what made you think I’m going anywhere?”

“I still hurt you.”

“Yes, and if I wasn’t feeling so sapped of energy I’d of put you in your place. Just promise to be reasonable. I have to be able to trust you. Especially now. And you get the couch for the week. I refuse to go up and down the stairs especially feeling so tired. ” John put his hand to his tummy once more.

“John, the couch?" Sherlock whined.

"Want to make it two weeks?" John liked this power, it was easy to see how one could let it go to your head.

"Fine the couch then. For a week."

"And what about everything else?" John ran his hands through Sherlock's dark curls. The Alpha was resting his head against John's hip.

"I can promise to try. I love you but I’m new to all of this. But I am willing to try.” John kissed Sherlock’s bowed head.

“God I cant get over hearing you say that enough. I love you too. What are we going to name our boys? Something interesting can’t be out done by Mycroft. Besides with a name like Hamish that Mycroft’s son is going to need the support of his cousins.”

Sherlock peeked his head up and moved in to kiss John’s lips. “It’s over.” John whispered into Sherlock’s wanton mouth. “Moran is dead it’s all over. I have a life with you and we’ll have a family.”

“John you are my life you and our sons.”

**_~0~_ **

Sharpe slowly tried to sit up, his head pounding, the lights were dimmed, there was a man by his bed. He looked over, it was a man wearing a dress uniform, he tried to focus on the figure. Did he know him?

“Water?”

“Yes thank you.” Doctor Sharpe croaked “The others?” Sipping slowly through the straw he was offered.

Colonel Hill had figured that would be the man’s first question.

“They are all safe, you were the last to wake up, it’s been four days since we brought you home.”

“Four days?” Sharpe closed his eyes trying to remember anything of the ordeal. He cringed recalling the beatings and fighting the drugs. He tried to recall being captured in the first place. His eyes widened, had the others made it, the injured and the bonded?

“To answer your next question; yes, they all made it out. Thanks to your quick thinking the other three camps near by were ready for attack. No one else was taken.”

Sharpe exhaled, he nodded the feeling of relief washing over him.

“You found us?”

“Yes, sorry it took a week, it wasn’t easy tracking the bastards but we weren’t going to let you go without a fight.”

“You were looking.” Captain Sharpe felt water warm his eyes, he turned away not wishing to be seen as weak.

“Of course we were looking Major Sharpe. Never leave a man behind.”

Captain Sharpe turned his head back to the Colonel? Did he just say Major Sharpe?

“Captain.” Sharpe corrected then quickly added “sir.”

“No. I’ve been promoted to Colonel and you, well you are a Major. And I know it’s a bit early but I’ll tell you a secret kid, they are going to give you a medal. So you hurry up and feel better.”

Sharpe didn’t know what to say, the Colonel was handing him a patch, he placed it in the scared knuckled hand. “We’ll get that sewn on to your uniform as soon as you are up and walking.”

“I can’t accept it-“

“Yes you can. Besides I know a few Alpha officers and Omegas alike that would disagree.  You are a hero Major. Accept it.”

“Just doing my job sir.” Colonel Hill held a sad grin.

“And it’s about damn time someone recognizes you for it. Now rest.” Sharpe wanted to ask more questions but he did feel tired. Was it possible to still feel tired after four days of sleeping.

 It felt like he blinked and it was morning. The people that trickled in were his medical officers and a few friends? If he could call Captain March that. The man was barely walking without paling.

“You shouldn’t be up.”

“Well unlike you I cant stand sitting in bed sleeping all day.” Major Sharpe enjoyed their easy banter.

A year later Major Sharpe was holding his umbrella while the spring rain decided to pour down and ruin his plans for a walk in the park. It was a good thing he’d thought to grab his umbrella, he was making his way back to his hotel when he saw a familiar looking man standing under an awning of a flower shop glaring at the rain. Sharpe couldn’t help but laugh, scowling wasn’t going to make the weather less annoying.

“Need some cover?” Sharpe asked easily.

“Major Sharpe?” Colonel Hill smiled looking over the soldier he hadn’t seen in a year. “I see the army is treating you well. Still playing hospital out in the middle of the desert?”

“Yes, well when I’m not playing in the rain that is.” Both men laughed.

“Where you headed? Want to catch a cab? I’m going back to my hotel.”

“Have you eaten?” The Colonel asked suddenly.

“No, not yet-“ Sharpe replied realizing it was well past lunch.

“It’s settled, for services rendered I shall buy you a late lunch.”

“Oh, there's no ne-“

“Come along Major.” Sharpe had no other choice but to follow the Colonel with his umbrella covering the two of them. Sharpe couldn’t help but lean in closer to the taller man. He smelled of cigars and orange spice.

Colonel Hill listened to the Doctor go on about the newest recruits fresh off the plane. The Colonel enjoyed the man’s voice and his company, not to mention the Omega smelled of antiseptic and lavender. Two interesting mixes, but very alluring for some reason.


	35. EPILOGUE  PART 1. The Kids are Alright

CHAPTER 33. Epilogue Part. 1. The kids are alright

 

Hamish leaned over the abandoned bee hive, he started to pick it up carefully wishing to keep it preserved so he could study it.

“What you got there Holmes?” He recognized the boy from the school football team. Maddison and his companion was also a fellow footie player. The two hurried over, and Maddison gleefully kicked the beehive, the paper like material ripped but the brown haired Alpha didn’t reply. “You are such a freak. My dad says your dad is an Omega lover. My dad almost lost his company because he had to offer jobs to Omegas.”

“Well if a person is qualified there shouldn’t be a question-“

“Shut your smart mouth!” The stocky boy made a grab for Hamish’s shirt collar. The brown haired boy waited for the punch, fighting was so immature, he refused to sink to these idiots level.

“Hey! Maddison! Get your hands off my cousin!” Hamish frowned he looked over his shoulder and his cousin was sprinting past him. The blond streak was tackling the bigger kid.

“Get off me Sherrinford! Or Siggerson whichever twin you are!”

“Make me!” Ford growled, pinning the Football player down in the mud.

“Ford. Let him up, he’s just an idiot.” Hamish straightened his dark blazer.

“Well he’s an idiot that needs to keep his hands to himself!”

“Get him off me!” Bryan Maddison yelled to his companion who had stood stunned off to the side. The other boy started forward, making to pull the blond kid from his friend.

“Touch my brother and the football team will be down two players instead of one.” Siggerson shot out of the trees.

Hamish rolled his eyes, always with the dramatics the twins were, although he was glad to see them. Being out numbered wasn’t always the best of odds. Somehow the twins always knew just when to show up, Hamish made a note to ask them later how they did that.

“Siggs! Come on mate! I was only-“ Bryan whimpered. 

“You were only what!” Ford growled.

“Come on cousin let him up. He’s a narrow minded fool. His father apparently is a failure as a business man as well as a parent. Not a surprise.” Siggy patted his cousins shoulder.

“You have such a way with words.” The blond laughed. “Hey Ford, let him up. Anyway Dad wont be happy you’re getting your jeans muddy.”

“You’re lucky Maddison.” The blond moved off the bully.

“Damn shame.” Ford kneeled down poking at the hive, he knew his cousin had a love for these sorts of things.

“It’s alright, just an empty hive.” Hamish sighed, they ignored the two bullies throwing insults over their shoulders as they ran in the opposite direction.

 Siggy shook his head, he shrugged looking at his twin. “We did see something cool over by the duck pond, looked like an empty bird’s nest.”

“Oh yeah! I saw it when I was climbing the tree yesterday.”

“What were you doing in a tree near the duck pond?” Hamish asked suddenly, eying his younger cousins, they both looked away.

“Well, I kind of was-“

“He was spitting on Henry Rolls. You know the freckled kid.”

“Disgusting. Was that necessary?”

“He made a comment about our sister.” Siggy tried to sound like this was justified, but Hamish gave them a disapproving look. One that was similar to fathers.

“Alright maybe spitting was a bit over the top. But it did get our point across.”

“That being?” Hamish straightened his blazer and blue tie.

“No one messes with a Holmes.”

“Oh, is that the family motto now? Here I was under the impression it was Strength through knowledge.”

“There can be two.” Ford offered, his brother nodding his head quickly.

“Yeah, sounds about right.” The twins giggled, causing their older cousin to sigh heavily.

“Where is your sister?”

“Oh, she was playing in the sandbox. You know Amelia, content to be by herself. We tried to introduce her to Joshua’s little sister, Helen wanted her to play dolls but the little weirdo wanted to talk about the life cycle of worms. She really needs to learn some socializing skills. At this rate we’ll be her only friends.”

“Friends are over rated.” Hamish replied coolly.

“Hey!” The twins objected “Aren’t we your friends?” Hamish shook his head, the twins often spoke in sync this was annoying.

“Yes. Therefore I don’t need anymore. Who needs more friends when you have cousins willing to climb trees and spit on your enemies?”

“Right!” Siggy and Ford both agreed their gray eyes dancing with mischief.

“I bet Amelia will like the birds nest.” Hamish offered.

“Yeah, sounds like her kind of thing. Sometimes it’s weird to think she’s actually nine months younger than us. She seems so much older.” Ford frowned. “Girls. Yuk. You better hope your mom is having a boy Hamish cause it’s easier to get along with a brother instead of a bratty know it all little sister.”

“He’s right.” Siggy nodded. “So very right.” The three made their way back to the parks play area, Amelia was sitting reading a book on chemistry. Her dark curls falling around her shoulders, blue eyes took notice of the three, she sighed heavily turning the page of her book.

“Hey, Aims! Wanna come with us to check out a birds nest?” Ford called.

“Depends.” She huffed.

“On what?” Ford rolled his eyes.

“If you’ll be re-enacting yesterdays fiasco with the gross spitting.”

“Hey smart ass do you want to come or not?”

“Don’t use that language Siggerson Holmes, you know father says it’s the vocabulary of the common.” Siggy made a face. Their little sister stood up, pushing her curls over her shoulders, she picked up her pink cardigan she used to sit on, shaking the sand from the soft material. Her blue dress as usual unwrinkled and kept perfect. The twins marveled at this seemingly amazing feat their sister managed where they were lucky to get through a day without tearing the knees of their trousers.

The two eleven year old boys stood next to their twelve year old cousin impatiently.

“Come on Aims! We haven’t got all day! Aunt Molly will only be twenty minutes longer at the arboretum, then she’ll be sending someone to collect us.”

“Siggs, you know as well as I that Uncle My has the park crawling with his idiot agents. So I’m sure we have all the time in the world. Besides she’s been gone twenty three minutes, so in reality we have an hour.”

“What, I don’t see-“ Ford started to look around the park.

“Oh really brother how do you make it through a day without hurting yourself?” The younger girl hissed, her pale fragile features were very misleading. In reality she had a sharp tongue and could hit just as hard as her brothers. Although she viewed physical violence as a last resort to logic and sharp observations.

The group would look odd to any outsiders, Hamish in his crisp gray blazer and matching trousers, his blue tie straightened perfectly. Then the twins wearing matching blue and white stripped shirts and grass stained jeans and of course little Amelia in her blue dress.

“After we check out this nest and stuff, wanna play footie with us?” Siggy asked Hamish.

“Pass.”

“We will turn you into a star athlete yet! Holmes will become synonymous with Football and Rugby you’ll see. “ Siggs nudged Hamish playfully. "Besides, long legs like yours are meant for runnin!"

“Hardly.” Amelia rolled her eyes.

“I’ll get the nest.” Ford offered,

“You sure, I’m faster.” Siggy shook his head. 

“cause you’re smaller. By less than then a hair! Besides I'm older.”

"By less than a minute!" Siggy growled, the two brothers started to shove each other.

“If size is an issue-“ Amelia started trying to break it up.

“You’re in a dress idiot.” Ford snapped. “And don’t think about it Hamish you are dressed just as inappropriately.”

“I’ll get it.” Siggy started up the tree, never being one afraid of heights something dad said they inherited from their father. At least they had that, Siggy often felt like a disappointment to their father. Amelia was more like father than anything, her quick wit and even her features.

“Careful idiot!” Amelia yelled up, but Siggy wasn’t paying attention and put his foot on a weak branch when it snapped he lost his balance and fell.

“Siggerson!” Hamish yelled, his cousin hit the grass with a thud, he wasn’t moving.

“Siggerson?” Ford crouched down nudging his twin, exhaling with relief when his brother let out a groan, except his arm was looking like a broken spaghetti noodle. Ford turned away ready to be sick.

“Amelia call my mother, Ford. Ford!” Hamish demanded his cousins attention. “Go get one of the idiots on the bench, he’ll be holding a paper but he has an ear piece. Go!”

An older boy came running up, Hamish thought the boy could be the spiting image of Uncle John. He pushed the idea away. And keep himself between the older boy and his injured cousin. “Hey, woah there, kid. I’m a med student let me look.”

“A med student?” Hamish narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, studying to be a Doctor, now let me have a look. I called emergency services already.” Hamish took the younger man in, he was an Omega, and an aspiring Doctor, interesting.

Genetics clearly stated his cousins and himself were Alpha’s whereas Amelia would be an Omega. These were deductions due to size, weight and height. Amelia could very well be a Beta but Hamish doubted it.

“Oh, nasty break. You are lucky you didn’t break your neck kid. What’s your name?”

“Sherrinford Holmes.” The boy whimpered trying to hold back tears of pain. Hamish could see his cousin was shivering and took off his blazer laying it over the blond. The sound of Sirens neared.

“God, father isn’t going to be too pleased.” Siggy whispered.

“Nonsense Siggy, it’s not like you intentionally fell from the tree.” Hamish pointed out.

“You know how Father can be. He’s on a case too, if they call him-“ Hamish made a face, he patted his cousins uninjured shoulder.

“Do shut up Siggy.” The boy held back a giggle, his cousin never called him by his nickname, unless he was worried.

“Any chance he has a concussion as well, he’s laughing?” Hamish asked the med student.

“It’s shock.” The blond man replied.

Their was several security men crowding and each knew that one or all would be fired for this. Damn kids always getting up to something.

“Give him room!” The Doctor snapped.

“What’s your name Doctor?”

“Oh, Right. Sorry. John Watson. I’m not a Doctor yet.” Hamish made a face Siggy was looking pale and Ford stood off to the side ready to puke. No one heard the man.


	36. EPILOGUE PART 2. RELATIVE RELATIONS

“How exactly does my child fall out of a tree?” Sherlock seethed, his mate tried to calm him down. The two were standing in the A&E's Patient Waiting room. 

“It’s not the security details fault. You know the twins they are rambunctious. And it’s just a broken arm. Quite frankly I'm surprised it's taken this long for one of them to break a bone.”

“What the hell was he thinking?” Sherlock snapped, he was about to question a pale Sherrinford but Hamish and Amelia stood in his way.

“Uncle really is it necessary to make such a scene. Yes, my cousin fell from the tree but he was climbing it to get something for me. I am not into leg work and I asked if Siggy would retrieve the robin’s nest for me. Unfortunately he fell. I take full responsibility being the eldest.”

Ford flinched waiting for father’s full wrath but Father only ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn’t they be more like their cousin. Father wouldn’t be so exasperated with them. Dad was still trying to calm the tall dark haired Alpha.

“It’s alright kid. He’s just blowing off steam.” The young Doctor from the park patted Ford’s shoulder.

“John?” A woman’s voice broke the tense air, John and the young blond from the park both looked over. A dark haired woman was hurrying over to the stranger talking to Ford.

“Oh, god. When I got your message I thought you were hurt. Can you maybe be more clear next time!” The dark haired Omega embraced her son.

“Sorry mum.” He looked embarrassed and Hamish knew the feeling, his mother was the same way.

“Oh, I should be thanking you.” John made his way over to the blond young man. “Thanks for helping. It was fortunate you were there.”

“I didn’t do much.” John replied to the familiar looking Omega that was shaking his hand.

“Doctor Watson, Mister Holmes.”

“Please John. And my husband Sherlock.” John turned to the surgeon.

“John, Sherlock. He’s out of surgery. He is awake just a little out of it. But you can go in and see him.” John and Sherlock followed the Doctor.

“The three children followed.” Hamish glanced back at the dark haired woman who was watching his uncles with a shocked expression, out of curiosity the brown haired boy decided to hang back.

“Oi! You two!” A blond woman neared, “Parking here is horrid. Absolutely horrid. If John’s alright we should go. Or do we have some moral obligation holding us here?” the blond woman speaking made Hamish frown, she had the same blond hair as uncle John, except she was an Alpha.

“Hamish!” Molly and Mycroft were hurrying towards their son. “Is everything alright?”

“Cousin only fell out of a tree. It was my fault for asking him to retrieve a nest for me.”

“Oh, don’t say that. Accidents happen.” Molly cupped her sons chin.

“And this aspiring Doctor helped us.” Hamish watched his father’s face closely. Mother was smiling with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, thank you! That was so kind-“ Mycroft was cutting his pregnant wife off, placing a firm arm around her. Hamish could sense the cool in the air as his father and the blond Alpha were glaring at each other.

“Molly I think it’s best if you discuss the diagnosis with the surgeon and doctor, I fear I have less tact than you.”

“Yes.” She threw a glance back at the blond woman and the woman’s bondmate. She would ask later, “I’ll be right back. Hamish-“

“I’ll stay with father.” The young boy took a stance near his father, Mycroft considered his son giving him a hard nod.

“Father.” Hamish tried. “This young man’s name is John. He helped Siggy and called the ambulance. He has shown nothing but civility and care.”

Mycroft inspected the young man his son was describing, and it was startling how much the Med student resembled John.

“Harriet. It is a surprise to see you. This is your son?” Mycroft's voice held an icy edge.

“Yes.” She snapped, her eyes dark with challenge.

“I see your manners have yet to change. I would of course compensate you and your family for your time. An amount I’m certain you would agree with. Then you can crawl back under whatever floorboards-“

“We don’t need your money. What a coincidence for my son to do yours a favor. Cant keep track of your own family?” Hamish was about to tell the stupid woman off, as was his father when cousin Amelia and Ford approached.

“Uncle Mycroft sir.” Ford sounded defeated, “Father is with Siggy if you wish to see him. He’s not making much sense so we are going to sit out here.” Mycroft turned his back on the blond woman, a show of disrespect, one she didn’t take notice of. Instead her face had gone pale and she stared at the young boy as if she'd seen a ghost.

He looked so much like her brother, her younger brother, the one she hadn’t seen in almost twelve years.

“Mother?” John placed a hand on the blond woman’s shoulder. She looked from the children to the tall Alpha.

“Get out of here Harry before they return. If you upset him-“ Mycroft ordered, causing Hamish and his niece and nephew to flinch. Harry ignored him she approached the little blond boy, Mycroft growled in warning, halting her movements.

“I said to go.” He snarled. “Or I’ll have you thrown out.”

“They’re John’s? He’s here?” She tried to collect her thoughts.

“Go.” Mycroft took a threatening step forward.

“Mother.” Her son placed a hand on his mother’s arm. “We should leave-“

“I’m saying you are too hard on them. They are just boys. Boys tend to-“ Mycroft frowned, John and Sherlock were arguing now in the corridor starting their way.

“Amelia, Siggy we are leaving, go say goodbye to your brother.” John ordered and both his children still aware of the situation were quick to escape.

Sherlock read something in his children’s nervous glances back at their uncle.

“Uncle John.” Hamish turned quickly, throwing a quick glance at his uncle, “Mother is here speaking to the surgeon. She feels responsible, perhaps you should speak to her.” Mycroft almost grinned in approval his son was expressing his need to protect family.

“She is? Oh, dear. Molly does take these things to heart. I better-“

“Yes John go.” Sherlock flashed a quick smile, standing with his back to the young med student, John wasn’t close enough to understand the situation the two Alpha’s were trying to avoid.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sherlock growled.

“She is just leaving.” Mycroft stated sternly. 

Harry was trying to peek around them to see her brother, she could see his back disappearing down the corridor with the younger boy. Hamish, that was John’s middle name, her brother John not her son. Her son’s was Lawrence.

Harry could guess now, her brother had bonded with the dark haired man, Sherlock, it was an odd name.

“You have boys?”

“It’s none of your business you forfeited all claim to John when you released him of family obligation. I wont have you upsetting my family.” Sherlock spat.

“Wait mom? The twins and dark haired little girl are family?” 

“No.” Sherlock spat. “They are my children and-“

“Twins? You’ve had twins? And a daughter?” Harry ignored both Alphas, needing answers to her questions.

This was her family, she felt a pulling towards them, and these Alphas wouldn’t get in her way. She would know them, her brother had a family. She  thought of him often enough, but it had been her idea to set him free so he wouldn’t be reminded and neither would she, no reminders of their past.That's the decision she'd made, but now it felt like the wrong one.

“Sherlock?” John was holding Amelia in his arms, her curly hair on his shoulder, arms around her Dad’s neck.

Hamish winced, as did the other two Holmes’. “Who are you-“ John paled, stepping around his mate. His eyes widened, his daughter's arms tightened.

“John-“ Sherlock began. “They were just leaving.”

“Harry?” he started towards her confused. “Why are you-“

“Ugh Doctor Watson, this is my mother Harriette and my mum Clara Watson.” The med student replied answering the man’s question.

“I had no idea John-I” Harriette started towards her brother, the two Alphas at his side took a step forward to stop here. “This is your daughter.” Harry paused knowing just how Alphas could be around their mates, or family especially children. “she’s beautiful. She has your eyes.”

“Her name’s Amelia.” John smiled easily ignoring the cold temperatures and non verbal challenges coating the air. “Amelia say hello to your aunt Harry.”

“That’s a boys name.” The young girl replied glaring at the strange woman that Father clearly didn’t trust. Uncle Mycroft wasn’t happy either, Amelia wouldn’t allow herself to be closer to the stranger. She reached for her Father who took her up easily.

“She’s nervous around new people.” John explained. “This is my son Sherrinford.”

“John? Sherrinford? Poor kid. I hope he knows how to fight. With that name he’ll be a target for sure.”

“I do. And people call me Ford.” Ford smiled easily taking the woman's hand, he was quickly slipping past her obviously in awe of his older cousin.

“We are cousins?” Ford smiled, “You’re not so tall.”

“You’re not so short.” The blond stranger replied. Hamish was quickly at his cousin’s side. Not liking the idea that there would be competition for their attention, he’d always been the oldest cousin.

“You’re going to be a doctor? Not a scientist?”

“I’m crap at chemistry.” John replied. He smiled seeing his cousin give a relieved grin.

“Me too.” He looked over his shoulder at his Uncle and Father they were standing back scowling, but Dad was hugging the Alpha  Harry.

“I’ve never had cousins.” John admitted crouching down to Ford and Hamish’s level.

“Hamish I believe, Ford, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Hamish couldn’t help but smile, this man reminded him of Siggy and Siggy was hard to dislike.

 Harriett held on to her brother, " I left because I thought you'd want a fresh start. I wanted one too. I thought it would be best. I mean you should be angry at me."

"I'm not. I never was." John embraced his older sister once more. She was still sober and to his surprise had a family.

"This is my wife Clara and you've met our son John."

"Ah, and he's going to be a Doctor, well you've done a fine job Harry." John grinned embracing his nephew. "It's good to meet you John."

"Likewise." the Omega replied uncomfortably.

"Don't worry cousin, we aren't all huggers." Hamish leaned over and whispered. 

 THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end...and once again Happy endings to everyone. thanks for all the reviews and encouragement!


End file.
